you play me, but i was in love with you
by Wid-wid
Summary: demi membantu membalaskan dendam Ino pada Naruto, Hinata dan Naruto bertanding dan bertaruh yang menang akan menjadikan yang kalah sebagai budak selama 1 bulan /"dasar pengecut", "dasar pendek"/ pairing Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Author : Widya Permana

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Demi membantu Ino membalaskan dendamnya, Hinata mempermalukan Naruto dengan menjadikannya budak selama 1 bulan

Ini cerita pertama saya, maaf kalau ide pasaran dan banyak kata-kata gaje dan tidak sesuai EYD

Setelah bulan dan bintang mengisi malam yang sunyi, membuat setiap manusia terlelap dengan kesejukkannya. kini tiba saatnya sang matahari menggeser keberadaan bulan untuk menemani langit yang akan menjadi awal bagi setiap manusia bangkit dari lelapnya dan memulai kehidupan seperti biasanya.

Pagi itu burung berkicau dengan merdunyanya disebuah kediaman megah bergaya tradisional-modern khas Jepang, rumah itu luas ada sekitar 10 ruangan didalam rumah itu, 5 kamar tidur beserta kamar mandi didalamnya, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang tv, ruang makan dan dapur. Disebelah barat rumah ada gedung luas yang terpisah. itu adalah sebuah dojo untuk latihan bela diri khusus setiap anggota keluarga didalam rumah ini, di depan rumah juga terdapat halaman yang luas diisi dengan beberapa tanaman hias dan air mancur dengan bambu yang menahan airnya yang menimbulkan bunyi "tok" jika bambu sudah terpenuhi oleh air.

Semakin ke pagar depan rumah terlihat papan nama bertuliskan " Hyuuga". Ya itulah nama keluarga pemilik rumah megah ini, setiap anggota keluarga selalu bangun pagi sekitar jam 05.30 untuk memulai aktivitas paginya. sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi selalu menegaskan kepada setiap anggota keluarganya untuk membiasakan diri bangun pagi. Sekitar pukul 6.30 para anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul diruang makan dengan meja oval panjang dengan 6 kursi yang telah terisi oleh 5 orang anggota keluarga satu kursi dibiarkan kosong. untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

"ne onee-chan, nanti jam 5 sore antarkan aku ke mall yah" ucap gadis dengan wajah manis ditambah rambut coklat sebahu yang memakai seragam sekolah konoha junior high school terlihat dari bet diseragamnya.

"memang hanabi mau beli apa?" kini gadis yang dipanggil onee-chan itu menjawab panggilan adiknya, ia seorang gadis cantik bemata ungu pucat seperti batu permata amesty dengan ditambah pipi tembem yang makin menambah kesan manis padanya, kulitnya putih mulus, tubuhnya ramping. Ia mengenakan seragam konoha international high school

"mau beli sepatu, hehe" gadis yang dipanggil hanabi itu nyengir kepada kakaknya

"beli sepatu mulu, yang lama saja belum kau habiskan hanabi" kali ini seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan eksperesi stoic andalannya berujar kepada hanabi yang juga adiknya, laki-laki itu memakai seragam sekolah bertuliskan konoha international high school

"memangnya sepatu itu makanan harus dihabiskan" hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"hanabi, hinata, dan neji, jangan berbicara kalau sedang makan" kali ini sang kepala keluarga berujar menginstruksikan kepada ke 3 anaknya untuk menghormati sarapan pagi ini, wajah garang dan tegas sang ayah sepertinya membuat ketiga anaknya sedikit takut buktinya mereka serentak menundukkan kepala dan menggumamkan kata "maaf otou-sama" bersamaan. Sedangkan sang ibu hyuuga hikari hanya tersenyum memandang suami serta ketiga anak tercintanya itu.

Setelah sarapan pagi selesai ketiga anak dari hyuuga hiashi itu bergegas menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing, hanabi masih kelas 2 smp, sedangkan neji kelas 3 sma, dan hinata kelas 1 sma.

 **Hinata pov.**

Seperti biasa aku menuju sekolah dengan naik mobil neji-nisan kami mengantarkan hanabi dulu, setelah itu baru menuju sekolah kami berdua Konoha International High School. Kami sampai dengan selamat di Konoha International High School, aku bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatuku, setelah selesai aku berjalan santai dikoridor menuju kelas 1a

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, gadis remaja yang selalu hidup penuh dengan aturan dari keluargaku, Keluarga Hyuuga memang dikenal dengan aturan dan tradisi yang ketat, ayah melarangku untuk keluar bersama teman sepulang sekolah, seperti nonton, karoke dan lainnya, aku harus memilih teman yah meski pada kenyataannya aku tidak punya banyak teman, aku harus selalu belajar tidak boleh ada nilai pelajaran yang kecil dan itu terbukti aku menjadi juara umum untuk kelas 1, dan yang paling penting aku tidak boleh pacaran, yah karna ayah bilang aku sudah memiliki calon suami pilihannya, hal itu yang sangat memuakkan bagiku.

Aku gadis yang cukup penurut, itu kalau dirumah. aku gadis yang agak susah bersosialisasi, murid lain disekolahku selalu mengatai aku _si culun hyuuga,_ aku mengerti kenapa mereka mengataiku begitu terlihat jelas dari penampilanku yang tidak modis. baju seragam yang kebesaran, itu untuk menutupi sesuatu yang besar di salah satu bagian tubuhku. Yah, aku memiliki ukuran oppai yang lebih besar dibanding teman-teman yang lain, baju yang besar menguntungkanku sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari ukuran dadaku.

Rok yang 5 cm dibawah lutut, aku memang tidak terlalu suka mengekspos pahaku yang putih mulus yang selalu kurawat, juga rambut yang di kepang dua, yah itu karna aku malas menata-nata rambutku.

Aku memang gadis yang dikenal pendiam, kutubuku, dan lemah. itu menurut pandangan mereka di sekolah. tanpa mereka ketahui, aku berbeda, di luar lingkungan sekolah dan keluargaku, aku membuka jatidiriku yang sebenarnya. Aku suka berkumpul dengan salah satu geng jalanan namanya "Rokkie" berbagai aktivitas memacu adrenaline aku lakukan bersama teman-temanku disana. Hanya satu orang sahabat yang mengetahui aku sepenuhnya melebihi keluargaku. Dia adalah...

"Hinataaaaaaaa" lengkingan keras nan cempreng itu, tanpa menoleh pun aku tau siapa dia yahh dia sahabat yang aku maksud tadi

"tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak memanggil namaku seperti itu, nona Ino Yamanaka" hahh aku menghela nafas sejenak, lama-lama aku bisa tuli mendengar suara cemprengnya itu

"hhmmm kau marah padaku hinata?" sekarang dia memandangku dengan mata membesar dan berkaca-kaca dengan tangan yang disedekapkan didepan dada seperti kucing yang minta makan, imutnyaaa.

"mana bisa aku marah kalau tampangmu menyebalkan seperti itu inoo" aku melanjutkan jalanku dikoridor menuju kelas 1a, disusul ino yang berjalan disampingku

"hehehe, menyebalkan kau bilang, dasar tsundere bilang saja imut"

Aku mendengus sebal mendengar kata sahabatku itu. tsundere katanya, yang benar saja. Yah hilang sudah malu, tutur kata sopan, juga sikap anggunku kalau sudah bersamanya. Aku akan lepas menunjukkan sikapku yang sebenarnya

 **Hinata pov end**

Ino dan hinata pun memasuki kelas, seluruh penghuni kelaspun menoleh kepada kedatangan mereka, kedatangan Ino tepatnya. Ino adalah gadis yang charming, cantik dan modis. rambut pirang panjang nya ia ikat ponytail. Ino termasuk siswi populer banyak yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya, tapi Ino selalu menolak mereka semua.

Hinata duduk di baris ketiga pinggir dekat jendela, sedangkan ino duduk di depannya.

"hinata?" ino membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap hinata

"ada apa Ino?" hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, memandang heran ino didepannya

"aku, a a aku" ino bicara tergagap dengan wajah yang merona,

"kenapa kau berekspesi malu-malu begitu, seperti kau mau menyatakan cinta kepadaku saja, kalau itu benar maka aku menolak, aku masih normal" hinata menatap ino dengan pandangan risih

"ikhh, siapa juga yang mau denganmu, hell aku juga masih normal" ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menghilangkan eksperi malu-malunya tadi

"ya ya, jadi katakan saja apa itu?"

" aku mau... menyatakan... cinta...pada Na Na Naruto Senpai" muka ino sempurna memerah bak kepiting rebus

"heeehhhh" hinata memekik seketika hampir berteriak

"sttt pelankan suaramu"

"Naruto Senpai? Siapa dia?" hinata bertanya dengan tampang polosnya

"apaaa, kau tidak tau Hinata?" hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dasar kau kuper sekali,"

"jadi siapa dia"

"dia adalah Naruto Namikaze kelas 2a, dia siswa populer, wajahnya tampan dengan mata biru yang indah, ahhh melayang rasanya kalau memandang matanya, kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, tubuhnya atletis, aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya bertenjang dada saat latihan basket" ino memandang atap kelas dengan tatapan memuja dan berbinar membanyangkan wajah orang yang dibicarakannya

"heiii berhentilah berkhayal ino, lanjutkan ceritamu" Hinata pun menghentikan lamunan Ino

"eh oh iya, ehem. dia itu kapten klub basket, dia juga cukup berprestasi di bidang akademik, dan dia itu anak dari Minato Namikaze pengusaha kaya dan terkenal di Jepang, dan Ibunya Kushina Namikaze seorang model dan aktris yang terkenal sebelum menikah dengan Minato Namikaze tentunya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi Hinata, dia ... belum punya pacar" Ino sangat antusias menceritakan Naruto itu

"oh begitu" ucap Hinata singkat

" oh saja? Dasar cuek"

"tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya"

"tentu saja kau inikan jarang ke kantin, ataupun lapangan basket, padahal soal basket kau masternya, hehe"

"itu kalau diluar, jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"hhmm mungkin sepulang sekolah, tapiii kalau aku ditolak bagaimana" pandangan Ino kini meredup

"hei, mana ada yang akan menolakmu, kau itu kan cantik, manis, baik, ceria, hanya orang bodoh yang menolakmu, bersemangatlah" hinata tersenyum berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu

"hinata kau memang sahabatku"

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaranpun dimulai, pelajaran sudah memasuki jam ke dua beralih dari kelas hinata menuju lapangan basket indoor di konoha international high school terlihat 5 orang siswa sedang latihan basket, mereka bermain dengan hebat

"hoii Naruto oper kepadaku" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik coklatnya ada tato segitiga dikedua pipinya

"yooo tangkap kiba" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto pun melemparkan bola basket itu kepada rekan satu timnya

Kiba pun mendribble bola sampai pada tiang ring ia melompat bersiap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring sebelum tangan kekar menepis bola dan merebut bola ditangannya

"hei hei hei, kurang ajar kau gaara" kiba terlihat kesal bolanya berhasil diambil oleh pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah menawan itu sedangkan gaara sendirinya hanya menyeringai senang melihat teman satu timnya itu kesal

Gaara mendrible bola dan berlari menuju ring lawan, gaara dihadang oleh Naruto dan ia pun mengoper bola kepada pemuda berwajah oriental dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi bak buah nanas yang mengangkat tangannya

 _Hup_ bola pun sampai kepada tangan pemuda itu

"nice catch shikamaru" gaara tersenyum senang melihat operannya berhasil

"mendokusai na" shikamaru dengan cepat berlari mendrible bola meski dengan wajah yang malas-malasan

Ia dihadang kiba dan dengan cepat mengoper bola nya kepada pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan mata oniksnya yang tajam, ia menangkap operan dan berlari menuju ring

Sang pemuda raven tersebut dihadang Naruto "hehe kita berhadapan lagi sasuke-teme" Naruto menyeringai kepada rival abadinya itu. kini Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, sasuke berusaha mempertahankan bola sedangkan Naruto berusaha merebutnya, beberapa kali Sasuke mengecoh naruto dengan crosscovernya mendrible bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan, tapi sepertinya naruto sang kapten tim basket tidak mudah dikecoh

Tak berapa lama pertandingan sengit perebutan bola itu berlangsung naruto dengan lincahnya berhasil mengambil bola dari tangan sasuke, naruto dengan cepat memutari sasuke dan berbalik arah menuju ring lawan. Sasuke berdecih sebal karna kalah oleh rival abadinya

Naruto dengan cepat terus mendribble bola, shikamaru dan gaara berusaha menghadangnya, tapi naruto berhasil melewati mereka satu meter jarak antara naruto dan ring dan naruto melompat tinggi ia melakukan teknik slam dunk dan bola pun berhasil memasuki ring. Tawa puas penuh kemenangan pun memenuhi wajah tampan sang pangeran sekolah tersebut

"kyyaaaaaaaaa naruto senpai kereenn" para siswi yang sedari tadi melihat latihan naruto dan timnya berteriak histeris menyaksikan aksi naruto

Latihanpun selesai. Naruto, kiba, dan gaara duduk dibangku pemain samping lapangan untuk mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah mereka, sedangkan sasuke dan shikamaru harus membelikan minuman untuk mereka

Trriiiiinggg ... bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para murid berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Dikoridor sekolah terlihat ino yang sedang menarik-narik lengan hinata mengajak paksa hinata untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan hinata hanya mendengus sebal mengingat waktu bersantainya di perpustakaan harus terganggu karna ino memaksanya menuju lapangan basket. Kini mereka berdua telah sampai dilapangan indoor itu, mereka duduk di tribun penonton,

"hinata lihatlah, itu naruto senpai yang duduk di kursi paling kanan, yang rambutnya pirang jabrik" ino menunjuk naruto dengan ekor matanya tidak enak kan kalau ia harus menunjuk langsung dengan tangannya takutnya menarik perhatian

"ohh yang sedang mengelap mukanya dengan handuk itu" ucap hinata yang ikut melihat arah pandang ino dimana ia melihat pemuda berambut kuning sedang me lap wajahnya sedangkan keempat temannya bersenda gurau tak jauh dari tempat naruto duduk

"yaa, kyaa dia tampan sekali dengan keringat dibadannya" ino berteriak kecil melihat sang arjuna di matanya itu, sedangkan hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kasmaran tingkat tinggi temannya itu

"orang berkeringat kok dibilang ganteng, orang berkeringat itu bau ino"

"dasar kau ini jones sejati"

"apa kau bilang..." muncul perempatan siku di kening gadis indigo itu kesal karna dikatai jones, jomblo ngenes

"ehehehe" ino hanya tertawa kikuk melihat ekspresi kesal temannya itu

"baiklah hinata, aku akan menemui naruto senpai dan mengajaknya pulang sekolah ke gedung belakang sekolah untuk menyatakan cintaku"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu nanti, tentunya aku akan bersembunyi"

"ya ya kau memang pengertian hinata-chan " Ino memeluk erat sahabat karibnya itu

" i ino se sesak" hinata mengap-mengap saking sesaknya pelukan maut ino

"hai hai" ino pun melepaskan pelukannya

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, ino berhasil mengajak naruto menuju gedung belakang sekolah

Angin berhembus mengiringi suasana sunyi diantara kedua insan yang saling berhadapan itu, Ino hanya menundukkan wajah meronanya sambil meremas pelan rok biru kotak-kotaknya

Sedangkan naruto hanya berdiri santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, sambil sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah harus berapa lama ia menunggu gadis pirang dihadapannya ini bicara

"heii, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu bicara" akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara

"a ah go gomen, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu senpai"

"apa?"

"aku me me menyukai senpai, sudah lama pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu" ino sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah naruto ia benar-benar menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup ino ia menyatakan perasaan terhadap seorang lelaki

Hening beberapa saat, ino benar-benar gugup mendengar jawaban dari naruto

"hhmmm tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu" naruto berucap dengan santainya

Sedangkan ... jleb jleb jleb... hati ino bagai tertusuk pedang berkali-kali ia pun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat naruto yang hanya berekspresi datar, bahkan kata maaf pun tidak diucapkan oleh naruto sebagai penolakan halus terhadapnya, tapi nyatanya benar-benar, kata-kata yang menyakitkan tanpa perasaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang pangeran itu.

"yang mau kau ucapkan sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kau membuang banyak waktuku" naruto tanpa rasa bersalah dengan santai melenggang pergi meninggalkan ino yang masih terpaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tembok hanya dapat melihat tanpa mendengar apa yang ino dan naruto bicarakan, tapi hinata melihat Naruto yang meninggalkan ino sendirian, hinata pun bergegas menghampiri ino, hinata kaget melihat ino yang menangis dengan mengusap kasar matanya. Hinata pun memeluk ino mencoba membuat sahabatnya lebih baik, beberapa menit terlewati setelah isakan kencang dari ino yang berangsur-angsur berhenti

" hinata, aku ... merasa dipermalukan, dia menolakku dengan mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadaku bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku atas penolakannya itu" hinata hanya diam dengan sesekali mengelus punggung ino

"aku jadi kesal dan marah kepadanya, ... hinata... bantulah aku untuk membalas dendam kepadanya" ino melepas pelukan hinata dan memandang hinata dengan mata yang penuh kilat amarah dan semangat

"eh"

inilah yang ditakutkan hinata, ino adalah gadis manis yang baik tapi kalau seseorang memancing emosinya dan membuatnya benar-benar marah maka gadis baik itu akan berubah menjadi penyihir yang licik

"ya hinata, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, karna dengan kemampuanmu kau bisa mempermalukannya" ino benar-benar semangat sekarang, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh tekad membara. Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihatnya tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran ino

"ayo hinata kita buat dia bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu" ino memengang kedua tangan hinata dengan tangannya

"eh"

lagi-lagi hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2 strategi

Author : Widya Permana

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

* * *

Summary : Demi membantu Ino Membalaskan dendamnya pada naruto ia bertanding dan bertaruh dengan Naruto, yang kalah harus menjadi budak yang menang selama 1 bulan

* * *

Banyak kata-kata yg gak sesuai EYD, OOC, Cerita pasaran, membacalah pada jarak aman

* * *

"Krrrrriiiiinggggggggg"

Alarm berbentuk kodok itu sudah 6 kali berbunyi suara nyaring alarm itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengusik manusia yang tidur dengan bergelung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rupanya empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut membuat manusia berambut pirang jabrik ini makin asik dengan dunia mimpinya, orang yang mengenalnya pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dimimpikan oleh manusia ini.

" pamannnn ramennya satu mangkuk lagiii, nyammmm"

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya tapi manusia yang satu ini masih sempat-sempatnya mengigaukan ramen, mie khas jepang itu. Yah orang yang mengenalnya sudah bisa menebak hal ini.

Nampaknya kemalasan manusia yang satu ini menimbulkan amarah pada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sepanjang paha yang memasuki kamar bernuansa orange itu. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur king size manusia malas yang merupakan anak kandungnya itu. ia terlihat membawa sesuatu di dalam plastik bening, sesuatu yang hitam dan bergerak-gerak di dalam kantung plastik itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ia segera membuka mulutnya disamping anaknya itu

" NARUTOOOOOO, mau sampai kapan kau tidur,?" ia berteriak sangat keras kalau saja rumah itu tidak luas dan megah pasti para tetangga akan meributkannya,

"nggghhh sebentar lagi kaa-san" sepertinya pemuda jabrik itu tidak menyadari betapa kesal sang ibu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah merah karna emosi,

"kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan melemparkan puluhan kecoa ini padamu" ia mengangkan kantong pelastik yang sedari ia bawa bersiap untuk melemparkannya pada naruto.

Mendengar ancaman sang ibu, seketika tubuhnya menegang, ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa melihat kantung yang dibawa sang ibu ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya cukup keras.

" hahaha, terimakasih kepada kalian kecoa-chan, hihihi" sang ibu bernama Kushina itu tertawa dengan seringaiannya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang langsung lari terbirit-birit setelah ancaman kecoanya itu,

Sarapan pagi dirumah bergaya eropa itu dipenuhi canda tawa dari Minata Namikaze dan istrinya Kushina Namikaze sedangkan Naruto sang anak hanya memberunggut kesal karna ditakut-takuti oleh kecoa

"sudahlah naru jangan marah, hanya kecoa saja kau takut, seperti perempuan saja" kushina tampak membujuk anaknya yang dari tadi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali memakan sarapan paginya.

"kaa-san itu bukan hal sepele bagiku, setiap orang pasti bunya hal yang ditakuti. jangankan aku, gajah yang badannya besar saja takut pada tikus" naruto masih saja cemberut wajahnya, ia memang sangat takut terhadap kecoa, itu karna trauma yang dialaminya ia pernah terjatuh di tempat pembuangan sampah saat bermain bersama teman-temannya sewaktu sd dan ditempat sampah itu ia dikerubungi oleh kecoa.

"ya sudah aku berangkat dulu," Naruto bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan menuju garasi tempat motor sportnya berada, ia kesekolah memang membawa kendaraan sendiri.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Aku adalah seorang namikaze, Naruto Namikaze tepatnya seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Jepan Minato Namikaze, aku hidup berkecukupan tapi untung saja tidak banyak aturan dari ayah maupun ibuku, mereka membiarkanku menikmati masa muda yang membara seperti kata guru guy, asalkan aku tidak membuat masalah seperti tauran atau nilai yang jeblok.

Aku adalah ketua tim basket, salah satu olahraga yang aku cintai. sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuanku dalam bermain basket, bahkan sasuke teme yang berbakat dalam berbagai bidang olahraga pun belum bisa mengalahkanku, haha aku bangga dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku juga mempunyai banyak teman dan beberapa sahabat yang sangat dekat denganku. Aku selalu menikmati masa mudaku dengan mereka. Yah hidupku sangat bahagia

Masalah cinta, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dulu aku pernah pacaran satu kali sewaktu smp dengan gadis yang bernama Shion, tapi dia malah selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain, yah meski sebenarnya aku tidak sakit hati karna pada awalnya aku pacaran dengannya hanya karna ejekan teman-temanku yang mengataiku homo atau jones. Sampai saat ini belum ada wanita yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku memang pandai bersosialisasi apalagi kalau dengan laki-laki, tapi jujur saja kalau menghadapi perempuan aku agak risih, setiap perempuan yang kuajak bicara pandangan mereka terhadapku seperti ingin menggigit atau memakanku, huh itu cukup mengerikan, makanya aku selalu jaga jarak terhadap mereka kecuali terhadap beberapa teman perempuan yang memang sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Aku sudah sampai disekolah, aku memarkirkan motor sport merah kesyanganku diparkiran paling pojok. yah seperti biasanya setiap aku melepaskan helm dan berjalan menuju kelas para gadis selalu meneriakiku, membuat kupingku pengang saja memangnya aku maling diteriaki begitu.

 **Nartuto POV END**

* * *

Sementara itu dikelas 1A, terlihat ino sedang berdiskusi dengan hinata yah meski pada kenyataannya ino sedang membujuk hinata

"ne hinata kau mau kan membantuku?" ino membujuk hinata dengan jurus kucing minta makannya

"berhentilah menatapku seperti itu ino, kau membuat mataku sakit tau"

"ayolahhh hinata aku akan terus menatapmu seperti ini sebelum kau mau membantuku"

" aduhhh ino aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan para senpai populer itu, pasti merepotkan"

" hinata ... hiks hiks tega sekali kau kepadaku, padahal aku juga kan sering menolongmu untuk menjadi alasan bagimu bertemu dengan para rookie" kali ini ino mengeluarkan air mata ajaibnya untuk membujuk hinata

Hinata merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna melihat sahabatnya memohon-mohon padanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata, hinata pun luluh akan bujukan ino

"huhhhh ba-baiklah ino-chan aku akan menolongmu"

"yeyyy yatta" ekspresi ino yang tadi sangat memelas berubah menjadi sumringah disertai seringaiannya

"hah, dasar ino, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"ekhem jadi begini hinata, dengarkan baik-baik" ino berdehem untuk memulai rencana balas dendamnya kepada naruto

Hinata berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan baik-baik apa rencana ino

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang dilapangan sepakbola outdoor samping gedung kelas mereka tempat Naruto dan teman satu tim basketnya menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan mengobrol dan bersenda gurau, Ino dan Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka yang duduk di bangku penonton samping lapangan sepakbola tersebut

"Naruto senpai" Ino membuka suara membuat naruto yang sedang bercanda dan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ino, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya heran melihat gadis pirang yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padanya

"kau... kohai kemarin kan?" Teman-teman Naruto Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke ikut memandang kehadiran ino dan Hinata,

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh ino, seperti anak kelinci yang sedang ketakukan.

"iya ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya senpai" ino mencoba tersenyum manis, meski dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan naruto

"ada perlu apa kau menemui ku?" Naruto langsung bertanya to the point, ia memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi

"Baiklah, .. Naruto Namikaze senpai, aku Ino Yamanaka menantangmu," Ino menantang Naruto dengan bertolak pinggang dengan sorot mata yang seakan meremehkan lawan bicaranya

"hahh? Menantangku?" Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar deklarasi dari Ino sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara hanya terkikik geli, Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya tapi penasaran dalam hatinya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang biasanya menguap kini mulai memperhatikan Ino dan gadis indigo yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakangnya

"iya aku menantangmu, seorang kapten tim basket untuk bertanding basket satu lawan satu dengan temanku"

"apa bertanding? Satu lawan satu? Untuk apa aku menerima tantangan darimu?" Naruto hanya tersenyum miring mendengar yang Ino katakan

"tentu saja kau harus menerimanya, atau jangan jangan kau ini hanya seorang pengecut yang takut menerima tantangan dariku?"

"apa?" Naruto mulai mengernyit kesal dikatakan pengecut oleh seorang juniornya, seorang Namikaze pengecut? Ayolah itu tidak mungkin

"yah kalau kau tidak mau menerima tantanganku berarti kau pengecut" ino semakin menunjukkan keangkuhannya sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk mulai berdiri memandang serius Ino

"hei nona, aku ini bukanlah pengecut, baiklah aku terima tantanganmu" akhirnya siasat Ino untuk memanas-manasi naruto berhasil, sedangkan teman-teman Naruto selain Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

 _dasar bodoh, mudah sekali dia terpancing_ itu lah yang ada dibenak Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedangkan Kiba jangan ditanya ia sama bodohnya dengan Naruto. dikatai pengecut adalah penghinaan terbesar baginya dan bagi Naruto tentunya

"baiklah kalau begitu senpai, aku tunggu kau dilapangan basket sepulang sekolah"

"baiklah" Naruto menyetujui, Ino pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"ayo Hinata kita pergi" Ino pun menggandengn Hinata yang daritadi bersembunyi dibelakangnya meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya

* * *

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, Naruto dan teman-temannya menuju lapangan basket untuk menerima tantangan dari Ino

Disinilah Naruto berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan memakai seragam basketnya saling berhadapan dengan Ino dan juga Hinata yang sudah memakai celana olahraga panjangnya dan kaos hitam sebagai atasannya. sedangkan teman-teman Naruto hanya duduk manis menonton pertandingan ini, Shikamaru menjadi wasit kali ini.

"jadii mana lawanku?" Naruto memandang dengan heran karna sedari tadi ia tidak melihat siswa lain selain dirinya dan teman-temannya

" tentu saja dia sudah berdiri di depanmu" saat ini Ino memang disamping Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri berdiri tepat di depan Naruto

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran yang ia lihat didepannya kini hanya gadis bertubuh pendek dengan gaya rambut dikepang dua ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis di depannya karna sedari tadi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"apa maksudmu?" Naruto makin terheran-heran dengan jawaban ino

"iya dia Hyuuga Hinata teman perempuanku yang berdiri didepanmu yang akan menjadi lawanmu"

"apaa?" naruto semakin heran dibuatnya

"i-i-iya se-senpai a-aku yang menjadi lawanmu" hinata pun mengeluarkan suara lembutnya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat Naruto secara langsung, saat ini Hinata memang gugup karna berbicara dengan orang lain selain Ino, keluarga dan tim Rokkie

" hah? Kau ? jangan bercanda" Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat gadis culun, berkulit putih bermata unik dan berpipi tembem ini yang akan menjadi lawannya

" ka-kami tidak bercanda, aku akan melawan dan mengalahkanmu"

" yang benar saja mana mungkin kau bisa melawanku gadis pendek" Naruto semakin tertawa meremehkan hinata didepannya

Perempatan siku muncul di jidad mulus hinata menandakan ia kesal dikatai pendek oleh Naruto, ia sangat benci dikatai pendek

" aku tidak pendek, aku ini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan" kini hinata tidak tergagap lagi ia meninggikan sedikit volume suaranya, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran

"hah, jelas-jelas kau ini pendek, pendek ya pendek saja" Naruto malah makin mengatai Hinata pendek

"apaaaa, aku ini dalam masa pertumbuhan, lawanlah aku senpai jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu" kini giliran Hinata mengatai Naruto

" apa? aku ini bukan pegecut" Naruto jadi makin kesal dikatai seperti itu

"ya kau pengecut, dasar senpai pengecut"

"apa kau pendek, dasar kohai pendek"

Naruto dan hinata malah makin adu mulut saling mengatai, hinata sampai lupa kegugupan yang dari tadi melandanya, mereka saling memandang penuh emosi sampai-sampai ada percikan listrik diantara kedua pandangan mereka

Sedangkan ino dan teman-teman naruto hanya sweetdrop (-_-!) melihat kekonyolan mereka

Sebenarnya teman-teman Naruto juga tak kalah terkejutnya mengetahui bahwa lawan Naruto adalah seorang perempuan, yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya seperti culun dan lemah dalam olahraga, yah tapi mereka hanya santai-santai saja justru semakin penasaran melihat pertandingan Naruto

"kau sudah memancing emosiku kohai pendek, jangan menangis kalau kalah dariku"

"hah, justru kau lah yang harus menyiapkan kantung kertas untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukanmu nanti senpai, yang akan kalah oleh gadis kecil sepertiku"

Naruto semakin kesal mendengan penuturan kurang ajar dari kohai pendek didepannya ini.

" ehem ehem sebelum pertandingan aku ingin kalian bertaruh" Ino tiba-tiba menyela pandangan maut mereka

Keduanya sontak memandang Ino " taruhan apa?" Naruto pun membuka suaranya

" yang kalah harus menjadi budak yang menang selama 1 bulan, bagaimana kalian setuju kan?"

Ino memandang keduanya dengan antusias

"apa?, pertaruhan konyol apa itu" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada memandang remeh kedua gadis didepannya

"ternyata senpai ini memang pengecut, bertaruh dengan ku saja tidak berani" Hinata ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya dibawah dadanya meremehkan senpai nyentrik didepannya itu

Naruto semakin emosi dengan perempatan siku dikeningnya

"ku terima tantanganmu kohai pendek"

"aku punya nama senpai"

"persiapkan tisu yang banyak dan bersiap-siaplah untuk menjadi budakku"

"hah, persiapkan selimut yang tebal untuk menyembunyikan malu mu itu ketika kalah denganku"

Kedua semakin memandang penuh kilat emosi

* * *

 _Sebelumnya kejadian ini berlangsung_ , **_Flasback_**

" _jadi begini Hinata, sebelum aku menembak Naruto senpai aku sempat mencari informasi tentangnya dari Temari pacar Shikamaru senpai, Naruto itu adalah orang yang menjungjung tinggi harga dirinya, selama ini ia begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam basket bahkan Sasuke senpai sekalipun tidak bisa mengalahkannya"_

" _lalu?"_

" _aku ingin kau bertanding dan mengalahkannya Hinata, buat dia malu setengah mati karna dikalahkan oleh perempuan"_

" _apa? Kau serius Ino, kalau kau bilang selama ini belum ada yang mengalahkannya, lalu bagaimana aku bisa menang melawannya" Hinata agak terkejut dengan rencana ino itu_

" _ayolah Hinata – chan, aku tau kau sangat jago dalam bermain basket, kau kan suka bermain basket dengan para rokkie, bahkan dulu kau pernah mengalahkan Deidara ketua tim basket dari Suna, ingat kan?"_

" _itu kan sudah lama Ino, lagipula dulu aku melawannya karna kesal dia sudah hampir melecehkanmu, mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat sahabatku dilecehkan dan disakiti begitu"_

" _oh Hinata sekarang pun aku tersakiti oleh Naruto senpai, tidakkah kau kasihan kepadaku?" Ino mulai memelas lagi_

" _huhft, yah baiklah aku akan mencoba mengalahkannya" hinata menghela nafas lelah, mana mungkin ia bisa menolak bujukan maut sahabatnya itu_

" _yeyyy arigatou na Hinata" Ino pun tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk sahabat tersayangnya ini_

" _iyaaa, tapi Ino kau kan tau sendiri, selain menghadapi keluarga, dirimu, dan para rookie, aku ini mudah gugup, aku entah kenapa gemetaran kalau menghadapi orang lain selain kalian, buktinya sampai sekarang aku tidak punya banyak teman"_

" _jangan mengkhawatirkan itu Hinata, aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk mendukungmu, percayalah padaku" ino tersenyum tulus untuk membuat sahabatnya percaya kepadanya_

" _baiklah" hinata pun tersenyum dan pasrah saja mengikuti alur rencana balas dendam ino_

 ** _End Of Flasback_**

* * *

Baiklah begitu ku tiup peluit ini pertandingan akan dimulai aku harap kalian berdua tidak bermain kasar dan ikuti aturan yang ada, permainan ini akan berlangsung selama 4 quarter 1 quarter 10 menit. Shikamaru sebagai wasit menjelaskan permainan dan bersiap untuk meniup peluit tanda pertandingan akan dimulai

Priittttttt,

Peluit pun ditiup, bola dilempar tinggi diantara hinata dan naruto,

Hinata melompat dan berhasil mengambil bola itu, Naruto tidak melompat membiarkan begitu saja Hinata mendribble bola dan mencetak point pertamanya

Hinata menyadari bahwa naruto tidak berusaha merebut bola, ia benar-benar kesal karna diremehkan dan dikasihani begitu

"bermainlah yang serius senpai" Hinata berbicara kepada Naruto sambil mendrible bola

"bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku membiarkanmu mencetak point pertamamu" Naruto berbicara dengan santai kepada hinata

"aku tidak perlu dikasihani"

"huh?, baiklah kalau begitu jangan menyesal kalau aku serius kali ini"

Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke arah Hinata, Hinata berusaha membertahankan bola, tapi Naruto berhasil mengambilnya ia mendribble bola menuju ring lawan ia melakukan lay-up dua langkah ia menuju ring dan ia melompat memasukkan bola dengan sempurna ke dalam ring

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hinata tidak tinggal diam ia berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto mempertahankan bola dengan melakukan crosscover ia menderible bola dari tangan kanan ke kiri terkadang melalui celah kaki dan belakang kakinya, Naruto mencoba mengecoh Hinata. Hinata kesulitan mengambil bola karna gerakan Naruto begitu cepat . Naruto berhasil mempertahankan bolanya dengan cepat ia mencetak point ke dua.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kali ini Hinata akan mulai bermain serius

Naruto memegang kendali, bola ditangannya ia kembali melakukan crosscover untuk mengecoh Hinata, rupaya Hinata kali ini lebih seius ia melihat celah ketika naruto mendribble bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan, sebelum tangan kanan naruto menerima bola dengan cepat Hinata menepis dan mengambil alih bola, ia berlari sambil mendribble bola menuju ring.

"ck, sial" Naruto mulai kesal, hebat juga Hinata bisa mengambil bola darinya naruto tak tinggal diam ia berlari mengejar Hinata untuk menggagalkan Hinata

Hinata mendekat ring Naruto mulai menghadangnya, tapi Hinata melakukan teknik fade away mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang memutar dan melompat tinggi, dari jarak dua meter ia melakukan shoot dan bola pun masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring

"yes" hinata tersenyum senang bisa mencetak point kembali

Naruto dan teman-temannya membulatkan mata lebar-lebar dengan mulut yang menganga, seakan tidak percaya Hinata seorang gadis pendek bisa melakukan teknik fade away, teknik yang cukup sulit bahkan Naruto sendiri dulu kesulitan melakukannya.

Naruto masih terbengong dengan tampang melongonya, Hinata mendekati Naruto

"berhentilah menganga seperti itu senpai, kau jelek sekali" seketika Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Rupaya ia harus berhati-hati dengan gadis pendek ini.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung, naruto tidak tinggal diam ia mencoba merebut bola dari Hinata, ternyata Hinata bisa juga melakukan crosscover, mendrible bola dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri dan sebaliknya, mendribble melalui celah kaki dan belakang kaki untuk mengecoh Naruto, tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah terkecoh ia mengambil kesempatan dan berhasil merebut bola dan mencetak pointnya.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, Hinata dan Naruto saling kejar-mengejar point, kadang Naruto unggul lalu hinata mengungguli dan sebaliknya,

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan bola ia membelakangi Naruto sampai-sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Naruto, Naruto sendiri mencium keharuman dari rambut kepang Hinata, wangi lavender yang menyejukkan. sesaat Naruto terhipnotis, dan Hinata berhasil mencetak kembali golnya,

Pertandingan sudah memasuki quarter ke 3 mereka berdua sudah semakin kehabisan tenaga, terlebih Hinata yang mulai kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Naruto sendiri pun mulai kelelahan, dan saat ini Naruto benar-benar mengakui bahwa Hinata bukan gadis pendek biasa, _gadis ini, mungkinkah ia memiliki kemampuan super_ fikiran konyol memenuhi otak Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ada gadis pendek bisa bermain sehebat ini menyamai kehebatan Sasuke.

"hei, kohai menyerahlah, kau sudah kelelahan, jangan sampai kau mati kelelahan" Naruto berusaha membuat hinata menyerah

"apa? Aku ini tidak lemah" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"nanti kau tambah pendek"

"apa? mana mungkin bermain basket menjadikan aku pendek"

"hal itu bisa saja terjadi pendek"

"berhentilah memanggilku pendek"

Hinata mulai kesal, saat Naruto mendribble bola Hinata menarik baju Naruto, sampai Naruto limbung dan hampir terjatuh ia pun kehilangan bolanya, Hinata merebut bola itu dan mencetak point

"hei hei, apa-apaan kau menarik-narik bajuku, kau mau curang hah?" Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil melotot kearah Hinata

"maaf senpai tanganku licin sekali karna keringat, aku tidak sengaja" Hinata berkata dengan tampang _wajah tanpa dosanya_

Naruto hanya geram memandang Hinata. Naruto berusaha membalas, saat Hinata mendribble bola Naruto menarik salah satu ikat rambut kepang Hinata, membuat kepangan rambut Hinata terlepas dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan bola, bola direbut dan Naruto mencetak pointnya

"apa yang kau lakukan senpai, kau membuat rambutku berantakan" kali ini hinata melototi naruto sambil memegangi sebelah kepangan rambutnya yang terbuka,

"oh, maaf ya pendek, tanganku licin sekali karna keringat, aku tidak sengaja" Naruto membalikkan kata-kata Hinata membuat Hinata semakin kesal,

Permainan ditunda sebentar, Hinata berlari ke Ino untuk merapikan rambutnya,

" Ino Ino, lihat kepanganku rusak" Hinata berkata dengan menggembungkan pipi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai lapangan, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli

"sini aku rapihkan, dasar kau ini" Ino mulai merapikan dan menyisir rambut Hinata. Hinata memang tidak bisa menyisir rambutnya sendiri, kepangan dirambutnya pun selalu dibuat oleh ibunya. Ino menggerai rambut Hinata dan memasangkan bando dirambutnya.

" Ino kenapa tidak dikepang lagi?" Hinata bertanya melihat rambut panjang sepinggangnya nya tergerai , rambutnya agak bergelombang karna habis dikepang.

"nanti Naruto senpai menarik ikatan rambutmu lagi"

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Naruto dan Gaara memperhatikan tingkah Hinata,

 _Lucu sekali dia, kepangan lepas saja sampai begitu seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya_

Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Gaara dan Naruto, membuat seulas senyum kecil mendarat diwajah tampan mereka. Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari fikirannya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras

Untuk apa dia memikirkan tingkah kohai pendek kurang ajar itu.

* * *

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, Naruto terpaku sesaat melihat tampilan Hinata dengan rambut yang digerainya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat ia kembali memfokuskan fikirannya.

Tampaknya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto saat melihat Hinata tidak luput dari perhatian Ino, membuat ide licik tercetak difikirannya kalau-kalau Hinata benar-benar terdesak.

Pertandingan memasuki quarter ke 4 point mereka sama, keduanya terengah-engah dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri baju keduanya.

Keduanya meminta time out sebentar, keduanya menuju peristirahatan masing-masing yang saling bersebrangan

"Ino bagaimana ini, point kami sama, jujur saja aku sudah sangat kelelahan"

"minumlah dulu Hinata" Ino menyodorkan minuman kepada Hinata, langsung hinata sambar minuman itu sampai habis.

"bagaimana ini Ino, untuk berlari saja aku sudah lemas, pertandingan ini menguras banyak tenaga karna Naruto senpai itu sulit dihadapi" Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi samping Ino

"tenang Hinata aku punya trik supaya kau bisa mengalahkannya"

Sementara di kubu Naruto

"mana minumanku teme?" Sasuke menyodorkan minuman untuk Naruto yang langsung disambar olehnya.

"sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan Naruto?" sasuke pun angkat bicara

"yah bisa dibilang begitu, menghadapinya seperti aku menghadapimu Sasuke"

"bagaimana selanjutnya point kalian sama kan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi

"hhmmmmm aku tidak bisa memikirkan rencana apapun"

"Naruto aku punya rencana" Gaara angkat bicara membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan kKba menolah kepadanya ..

Kedua kubu tepatnya Ino dan Gaara menjelaskan rencana masing-masing, dan ...

"apa?" keduanya berseru meski dengan suara pelan

Apa yang direncanakan mereka,

dikubu Naruto

Naruto, Kiba,dan Sasuke mereka menatap horor Gaara dan,

Pletak pletak pletak, ketiganya menjitak kepala Gaara, dan Gaara pun meringis kesakitan

"kenapa kalian menjitak kepalaku?" sahut Gaara sambil mengusap-usap kepanya yang perih

"kau itu apa-apaan rencana aneh mu itu, menyuruhku untuk menyerah saja karna kasihan pada gadis pendek itu, itu sih bukan rencana mengalahkan namanya, tapi rencana dikalahkan" Naruto berbicara dengan pandangan memicing kepada gaara

"itu rencana bodoh Gaara, masa Naruto harus menjadi budak gadis itu apa kata dunia" kali ini Kiba angkat bicara sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyahut "hn" membenarkan kata Naruto dan Kiba. sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berweetdrop ria (-_-)! melihat tingkah konyol para sahabatnya ini.

"yah, aku kan hanya usul" ucap Gaara

"aku tidak akan menyerah kau tau itu Gaara"

* * *

Sedangkan dikubu Hinata

"apa kau gila ya Ino, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

" itu kan mudah Hinata, hanya tinggal memandangnya, tersenyum, lalu mengedipkan matamu kepadanya"

" apa?, itu genit namanya, itu merendahkan harga diriku"

"bukankah kau sering melakukannya didepan poster artis Akasuna Sasori di kamarku, kadang kau mengelus-elus poster itu, tersenyum-senyum lalu mengedipkan matamu kepadanya, aku bahkan kaget melihat kegenitanmu pada poster Akasuna Sasori dikamarku"

"a-a-apa? i-i-i itu kan hanya poster Ino" Hinata benar-benar malu sekarang, Ino mengetahui aibnya selama ini, muka Hinata memerah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya didepan dada, sangat kontras dengan sikapnya selama ini, ternyata Hinata bisa malu-malu juga

" lakukan itu Hinata, atau kau mau diperbudak olehnya selama satu bulan?"

"itu kan rencanamu Ino, kau tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau aku harus bertaruh seperti itu, aku setuju saja karna sedang emosi kau tau itu" kali ini Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"hehehe, gomen, sekarang mau tidak mau kau harus melakukan rencana tadi, buat ia terkecoh rebut bola lalu cetak point terakhirnya"

" tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak terpengaruh ino?"

"tenang saja pasti berhasil, saat kau mau melakukannya anggap saja dia itu poster Akasuna Sasori "

* * *

Pertandingan dimulai kembali ini memasuki menit-menit terakhir, Hinata tau dia sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya, sedangkan Naruto istirahat sebentar tubuhnya kembali fit

Kali ini bola dipegang oleh Naruto ia melakukan crosscovernya begitu cepat dan gesit Hinata tidak mau kalah ia berusaha mencari celah, perebutan itu cukup sengit

 _'Si pendek ini kenapa tidak menyerah saja, dia sudah sangat kelelahan' N_ aruto berkata dalam batinnya.

 _'aku tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya mengedipkan sebelah matamu saja hinata mudah anggap saja dia itu poster Akasuna Sasori artis idolaku'_ kali ini Hinata berusaha menyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan kegenitan seperti rencana Ino,

Hinata membelakangi teman-teman Naruto, ia bersyukur teman-teman Naruto tidak akan bisa melihat aksinya

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan intens, mencoba menggambarkan sosok Akasuna Sasori pada dirinya, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa dipandangi pun memandang balik hinata

sementara itu Ino hanya menyeringai melihat mereka,

Ino sangat mengetahui sesuatu yang istimewa pada Hinata, ia bisa membuat laki-laki terjerat dengan pesona nya yang selama ini tertutup oleh penampilannya

"hah dia tidak tau yah, hinata itu, pertama kali ia mengedipkan matanya padaku, aku hampir saja jatuh cinta padanya kalau saja aku tidak kuat iman, haaahhhh dia itu benar-benar kawaiiiiiiiii" ino bergumam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

keduanya saling berpandangan dengan masih berusaha mempertahankan dan merebut bola basket itu,

pandangan mata mereka begitu intens,

Hinata meniup poninya, ia tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut pada Naruto, pandangan Naruto terkunci melihat senyum Hinata dan mata ungu pucat Hinata seakan berbinar seperti permata amesty yang berkilau, dan

*ting*

Hinata mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan senyum yang begitu menggoda,

iris biru safir Naruto membulat sempurna, tubuhnya menegang, ia merasa tersengat aliran listrik melihat kedipan mata Hinata, apa-apaan ini ia hampir lupa caranya bernafas seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya. Tanpa sadar ia melupakan bola dan melepaskan begitu saja dari tangannya,

Tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan yang ada, Hinata langsung mengambil bola mendribble nya, dua langkah menuju ring ia melompat dan bola pun memasuki ring,

Priiitttt

peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan.

Pertandingan benar-benar berakhir, Hinata menang dengan point yang unggul, Naruto masih membatu ditempatnya, ingin rasanya ia mengejar Hinata tadi, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti otaknya.

"terimakasih ya senpai" Hinata mendatangi Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung, kemudian berlari menuju Ino

Naruto tersadar, ia pun jatuh terduduk "siaaalllllllllll dattebayooooo" ia berteriak frustasi,

Akhirnya seorang Namikaze Naruto seorang dengan kemampuan bermain basket yang hebat, terkalahkan oleh seorang gadis pendek hanya karna terkecoh oleh kedipan mata

Teman-teman Naruto begitu kaget apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kapten mereka, ia melepaskan bola begitu saja, dan dikalahkan oleh si gadis pendek.

TBC

"apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? bagaimana nasib Naruto yang harus menjadi budak Hinata?"

Mohon sekali Reviewnya, biar aku makin semangat nerusin cerita ini

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review

Salam hangat,

Widya Permana


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Widya Permana

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

* * *

ide pasaran tapi murni khayalan wid sendiri, setelah sekian lama hanya berkhayal akhirnya fanfic pertama ini berhasil dibuat.

OOC, tidak sesuai EYD,

Happy Reading

* * *

Frustasi .. yah sungguh frustasi saat ini melanda Naruto, bagaimana tidak ia yang notabenenya sang kapten basket sudah kalah telak dari kohai pendek. Apa kata dunia nanti. Sepertinya Naruto harus benar-benar menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal dirumahnya, belum lagi dia harus menjadi budak dari Hinata.

Naruto masih termenung sambil duduk ditengah lapangan basket, memikirkan nasibnya diperbudak nanti oleh kohai pendek itu, Nasi Sudah Jadi Nasi Goreng yah apa boleh buat ia harus menerima resiko kekalahannya.

Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto untuk melihat keadaan menyedihkan sang kapten, Naruto duduk menekuk badannya, melingkarkan tangan untuk memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara kakinya. Seperti orang yang habis kena PHK

" hei Naruto, sadarlah? Belum waktunya bagimu untuk kembali ke alam sana" Kiba berkata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto

"dobe hadapilah nasibmu, kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah dirumah didalam selimutmu, jangan berani-beraninya menangis dipelukanku" ucap sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. Sasuke ini sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya.

"jadilah anak yang baik Naruto, kami akan berusaha untuk tetap menyayangimu, meskipun kau sudah mempermalukan kami" gaara berkata sambil tersenyum menyipitkan matanya dan mengusap lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

"hah mendokusai na, kau ini merepotkan sekali Naruto" Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Naruto makin geram mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, ia mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat teman-temannya dengan pandangan emosi

" kaliaaannn ini, bukannya menyemangati, malah makin memojokkan ku. Kiba aku ini masih mau hidup, dan Sasuke siapa juga yang sudi menangis dipelukanmu, dan Gaara ..err.. aku berterima kasih sih kalian masih mau menyayangiku meski terkesan terpaksa, dan Shikamaru yang merepotkan itu kau, dari tadi merepotkan-merepotkan saja yang kau ucapkan haah, mendokusai na" Naruto berkata panjang dan lebar sekali menanggapi teman-temannya, mereka hanya melongo dan terkikik melihat Naruto seperti berputus asa.

Sedangkan Hinata berlari menuju Ino, Ino pun langsung memeluk Hinata mereka loncat-loncat kegirangan atas kemenangan mereka.

" i-ino, bagaimana ini, tadi aku genit pada Naruto senpai, apa aku sudah kehilangan kesucianku?" Hinata memandang Ino dengan pandangan memelas, dengan wajah yang merah karna malu. Hinata ini memang sangat polos,

Ino melongo dan menghela nafas sejenak dan ia pun langsung menjitak kepala Hinata

" aduh Ino apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau" Hinata mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak Ino

" kau ini polos atau bodoh sih, masa hanya mengedipkan mata kau kehilangan kesucianmu, dasarr"

" oh begitu yah, hehe" Hinata tertawa kecil

" sekarang kita temui Naruto senpai, sekarang dia adalah budakmu Hinata kau bebas mau menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja"

"eh?" tanpa aba-aba Ino menarik tangan Hinata menuju tengah lapangan tempat Naruto terduduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Naruto senpai, kau ingat taruhannya bukan?" Ino langsung angkat bicara pada Naruto, Naruto pun langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada Ino dan Hinata. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

" iyaa, aku tidak amnesia" Naruto berkata dengan malas-malasan

"nah Hinata sekarang katakan apa maumu" Ino berkata sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata mendekat kepada Naruto. Naruto pun memandang intens Hinata dihadapannya Naruto masih dalam posisi duduk begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang entah kapan ikut mendudukan diri ditengah lapangan, mereka pun mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk memandang Ino dan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat banyak pandangan kepadanya tiba-tiba jadi gemetaran. Kalau Nartuto sendiri sih mungkin tidak tapi ini ada teman-teman Naruto yang ikut memandang intens Hinata

"eh, ehm etto...etto..." Hinata malah berfikir dulu sambil memainkan ujung rambut tergerainya

"apa maumu sekarang pendek?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan nada malas-malasan

Hinata jadi kesal lagi dipanggil pendek,

" pertama, berhentilah memanggilku pendek, aku punya nama senpai. Namaku Hinata"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " tapi pendek lebih cocok untukmu" naruto sedikit menyingunggan senyum dan juga tawanya

" ikh, sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku pendek, aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan" nada Hinata sedikit meninggi

"ya ya, baiklah Hi – Na – Ta" Naruto mengeja nama Hinata, mendengar Naruto memanggil dengan namanya Hinata tersenyum meski tipis

"lalu aku mau senpai meminta maaf pada Ino!" kali ini permintaan Hinata penuh penegasan. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya heran kenapa dia harus minta maaf, memang dia salah apa. Sedangkan Ino ia hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang peduli padanya

" kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Memang apa salahku?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan mereka berdua kompak menghela nafas

" senpai menyakiti hati Ino, kemarin di gedung belakang, harusnya kau meminta maaf padanya"

" ohhh yang itu, tapi aku kan hanya berkata yang ada difikiranku, aku tidak memukul ino, aku tidak menampar ino, aku juga tidak berteriak kepadanya" Naruto berkata dengan tenangnya, tidak sadar Ino dan Hinata memicing memandangnya ' _dia ini tidak peka sama sekali'_ batin keduanya

" pokoknya kau harus minta maaf sampai Ino memaafkanmu senpai. Ini adalah perintah dariku" Hinata jadi kesal dengan Naruto yang masih saja tidak merasa bersalah terhadap Ino,

" kau memerintahku?"

"tentu saja sekarang kan kau budakku, senpai harus menuruti semua keinginanku" hal itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, dia memang tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya ketika sedang emosi, padahal awalnya Hinata berniat damai dan melupakan taruhan itu. Tapi tampaknya Naruto sudah memancing emosinya

Naruto mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya, harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak harus diperintah-perintah oleh gadis pendek ini. Rasanya ingin sekali dia merobek-robek koleksi majalah Hentai milik Kiba. Naruto merasa dirinya pria sejati yang harus selalu menepati janji, mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa sekarang dia jadi seorang budak dari Hyuuga Hinata. Dan dia harus menuruti keinginan gadis pendek ini.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh teman-temannya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino "aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu" pandangan mata Naruto melembut, Ino jadi merona memandangnya tapi masih ada rasa kesal dihatinya mungkin sedikit mengerjai senpai ini bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya.

" aku ingin senpai meminta maaf sambil menari-nari seperti bebek dan memutari lapangan ini, baru aku mau memaafkanmu" seru ino dengan senyum tipisnya. Hinata hanya melongo mendengarnya sedangkan teman-teman Naruto mereka serentak tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"apa?" Naruto kaget bukan main hal konyol apa itu yang harus dia lakukan

"iya, tadi Hinata kan bilang senpai harus minta maaf sampai aku memaafkanmu, dan aku baru mau memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan hal itu"

Hinata dan teman-teman Naruto mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sambil memandang Naruto

Naruto makin kesal teman-temannya ini bukannya membelanya, malah setuju dengan permintaan Ino

" ayo lakukan senpai, itu harus" Hinata berbicara dengan senyum antusiasnya

* * *

Dan disinilah Naruto berdiri di samping lapangan, peluh membasahi wajahnya rasanya ia seperti akan menyebrangi sungai yang penuh dengan buaya

' _aku pria sejati harus menepati janji_ ' gumamnya dalam hati untuk menyalakan tekad apinya

Naruto mulai berjalan ia menungging seperti bebek, mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya seperti bebek, memonyongkan mulutnya seperti bebek ia terus mengitari lapangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berguma, " wek wek wek aku minta maaf"

Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi Naruto. Ino dan Hinata sampai menangis memegangi perutnya, Kiba sampai guling-gulingan di lapangan, Gaara dan Shikamaru tertawa sambil saling memukul sedangkan Sasuke yang biasanya minim ekspresi juga tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis dan menarik-narik rambut Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Naruto makin kesal ditertawakan sampai seperti itu ' _awas saja kalian_ ' ia mengumpat-umpat dalam hati

Naruto pun menyelesaikan goyang bebeknya, dan Ino pun memaafkannya. Ino sebenarnya gadis yang gampang sekali Move On apalagi melihat tingkah konyol Naruto rasa cintanya menguap begitu saja, mungkin ia ilfeel melihat kekonyolan Naruto

" awas saja kalian suatu saat aku yang akan mempermalukan kalian" Naruto berkata kepada teman-temannya sambil melipat tangan didada, rupanya ngambek gara-gara ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

" senpai kami minta e-mail mu" Ino mengeluarkan hp di kantong celananya,

" untuk apa?"

" tentu saja supaya Hinata lebih mudah menghubungimu, kalau mau memintamu melakukan tugasmu sebagai budak, iya kan Hinata" ucap Ino sambil menyenggol pundak Hinata

" eh, i-iya" sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak terlalu perlu email Naruto, tapi ia menurut saja apa kata Ino

" hah, kemarikan hp mu" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Ino pun memberikan hpnya kepada Naruto, Naruto mengetikkan No telepon dan emailnya di hp Ino. Setelah selesai Naruto mengembalikan hp Ino

" arigatou senpai" ucap Ino riang

" Ino ayo kita pulang hari sudah sore" ucap Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan Ino

" ya ya ayo kita pulang"

Ino dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya, hari memang sudah sore tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Naruto melihat kepergian Hinata sampai punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

" Naruto, sebaiknya kita pulang, sepertinya selimut tebal dirumahmu sudah menunggu" Seru Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, yang lainnya pun terkikik geli. Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto

" sialan kau temeeeee"

* * *

Naruto pun sampai dikediaman mewah bergaya eropanya, Naruto dengan lesunya memasuki rumah, tingkah anaknya itu tak luput dari perhatian Kushina,

" Naruto ada apa denganmu" Kushina sepertinya khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto

" tidak apa-apa kaa-san, aku hanya kehilangan masa mudaku saja" Naruto masih berjalan dengan lesu menuju kamar.

Naruto sepertinya memang bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya, saat makan malam Naruto memilih makan didalam kamarnya. Membuat Kushina dan Minato terheran-heran dengan anak mereka padahal biasanya Naruto semangat kalau mengenai makan.

Hari semakin larut, Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya.

*ting* mata indah berkilau itu ...

*ting* senyuman indah di bibir tipis merah alami itu...

*ting* pipi tembem yang merona itu...

Bukannya masuk ke alam mimpi, Naruto malah terbayang wajah Hinata saat mengedipkan mata dengan senyum menggodanya. Naruto langsung membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah

" hah hah, apa-apaan itu, kenapa aku malah membayangi kohai pendek itu" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa aku sudah gila" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya, untuk memasuki kedai Ichiraku di mimpinya.

Naruto pun kembali terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, bukannya Ramen Ichiraku, ia malah lagi-lagi terbayang-bayang wajah Hinata. Ia tetap mencoba untuk tidur tapi berkali-kali hasilnya tetap sama.

Naruto membuka lebar-lebar matanya yang sudah memerah karna menahan kantuk

" arrrgggghhhhhh" ia pun berteriak kencang dikamarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

" apa kohai pendek itu alien, jangan-jangan tanpa aku sadari dia sudah menginvasi otakku" ucapnya lagi

Malam pun masih berlanjut, Bulan tidak menghentikan aksinya memutari bumi karna teriakan Naruto.

Sedangkan dikediaman Hinata, Hinata masih asyik tertidur lelap karna kelelahan.

* * *

Pagi pun menjelang, saat ini memasuki musim panas, Konoha International High School sudah ramai kedatangan para murid yang akan melakukan aktivitas belajarnya.

Semangat Masa Muda yang membara melanda hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Konoha High School, tapi semangat itu sama sekali tak terlihat dari wajah pemuda ini

Ia melipat tangan diatas meja, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diantara tangannya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu rupanya kurang tidur semalam, karna terbayang wajah Hinata, ia baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi dan bangun sendiri jam 5 pagi. Teman-teman sekelas Naruto memandang heran terhadapnya, biasanya kapten basket tersebut selalu mengawali harinya dengan semangat.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda seperti permen kapas mencoba menepuk pundak Naruto ia khawatir melihat teman sebangku sekaligus tambatan hatinya tidak semangat seperti biasanya

"hmmm, aku baik-baik saja sakura-chan" Naruto bergumam masih dalam posisinya

"kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita kepadaku?"

"aku baik, hanya butuh tidur sebentar"

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Hinata terlihat resah di bangkunya

"kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino khawatir

" ino aku mau makan, Um chinamon rolls, tapi saat sekarang ini kantin seperti medan perang, aku jadi tidak berani kesana" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk lesu

" hhmmm, aha. Sekarang kan kau punya pesuruh Hinata-chan" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum

" oh iya, apa Naruto senpai mau menuruti permintaanku?"

" tentu saja, itu harus" Ino pun memberikan alamat email Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata segera mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto

Naruto sedang berada di lapangan sepak bola bersama teman-temannya, ditambah sakura dan Temari pacar Shikamaru yang bergabung dengan mereka. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, Naruto segera membaca pesan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu bangkit dari duduknya

" kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Gaara melihat Naruto yang menepuk-nepuk celananya

" menemui si pendek" jawabnya singkat dan langsung meninggalkan mereka

" siapa si pendek itu?" Sakura bertanya penasaran

" oh itu tuan putrinya Naruto. Hehe" jawab Kiba sambil nyengir

" apa maksudnya" gumam Sakura pelan sambil memperhatikan kepergian Naruto

* * *

Naruto memasuki kantin, saat ini kantin sangat ramai banyak murid berdesakan untuk memesan makanan mereka. Beberapa siswi memperhatihan kedatangan Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Tak biasanya Naruto sang kapten basket yang super kece memasuki kantin

Naruto mendekati penjual kue manis itu, ternyata kebanyakan pembeli adalah perempuan, semua siswi yang tadinya berebutan menghentikan seketika aktivitasnya melihat sang pengeran mendekati mereka,

" aku beli 5 bungkus chinamon rolls " gumamnya singkat kepada Ibu penjaga kantin itu

" kyaaaaaa" siswi yang tadinya diam malah berteriak-teriak mendengar suara Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat keren. Seketika Naruto meringis merasakan hantaman hebat pada telinganya. Setelah membayar kue itu Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan kantin.

Dikelas 1A terlihat Hinata yang fokus mengerjakan soal matematika dimejanya, saking fokusnya ia tidak menyadari sosok yang memasuki kelasnya, sedangkan teman sekelas Hinata yang lain seketika beralih melihat sosok yang memasuki kelas mereka. Para siswi yang tadinya berisik membatu seketika, melihat kehadiran kapten tim basket, Naruto Namikaze yang tampan dan seksi dengan badan atletisnya menurut mereka.

Mata Naruto mengitari kelas lalu berhenti setelah melihat sosok gadis kepang dua yang sedang menunduk dimejanya. Naruto mendekatinya sampai ia berdiri disamping depan meja Hinata

Naruto sedikit melempar Kue Chinamon rolls tepat ke atas buku matematika Hinata,

" chi chinamon chaannn" gumam Hinata seketika dengan mata berbinar melihat kue itu. Hinata pun mendongkak melihat sesosok pemuda tampan disamping depan mejanya. Ia agak kaget dibuatnya

" kenapa senpai kemari?" tanya Hinata sambil memelankan suaranya

" hah apa maksudmu, tentu saja memenuhi keinginanmu" Naruto menaikkan sebelas alisnya heran

" tapi senpai tidak perlu ke kelasku, kau kan bisa mengirim email kepadaku, lalu kita bertemu ditempat sepi, kau terlalu menarik perhatian senpai"

" hah?, itu hanya kue bukan Narkoba, tidak perlu bertransaksi sembunyi-sembunyi" ucap Naruto sambil memandang intens Hinata

' _ini dia si pendek yang menghantuiku semalam'_ gumam Naruto dalam Hati sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata merasa risih dipandangi begitu

" ke kenapa senpai masih disini?" gumam Hinata pelan ia merasa jadi pusat perhatian sekarang

" aku masih disini karna kau belum menyuruhku pergi"

" kalau begitu kau bisa pergi senpai"

" hah" Naruto pun meninggalkan kelas Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa memakan Chinamon nya dengan santai, karna sejak kepergian Naruto Hinata langsung dikerubungi teman sekelasnya berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut mereka seperti

'kau mengenalnya hyuuga?'

'apa hubungan kalian?'

'kenapa Naruto senpai membelikanmu kue?'

'apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Naruto senpai?'

'apa kau mau membagi kue mu?'

Pertanyaan terakhir sepertinya tidak nyambung membuat Hinata hanya melongo. Hinata yang digencar berbagai pertanyaan hanya bisa meringis dan berkata dalam hati

 _'Inooooo tolong aku'_

' _ini semua gara-gara Naruto senpai'_

Sepertinya Hinata jadi kesal sendiri.

* * *

setelah hari itu, sudah 4 hari Hinata jadi rutin meminta Naruto untuk membelikannya Chinamon. tapi kali ini Hinata meminta Naruto untuk membawakan kue itu ke perpustakaan tempat kesukaan Hinata yang cukup sepi. kadang-kadang Hinata meminta Naruto membelikannya jus, mengambilkan bukunya yang ketinggalan di kelas tentunya dengan menyuruh Ino memberikannya pada Naruto, menyerutkan pensilnya yang tumpul, dll. tak terasa Naruto juga jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata meski awalnya ia terpaksa, akhirnya ia terbiasa juga.

Hinata masih sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika untuk ikut lomba matematika minggu depan, karna lomba itu Hinata selalu mengisi waktu luangnya dengan belajar, saat istirahat pun ia belajar di perpustakaan, ia melupakan waktunya makan siang, ia hanya makan kue yang akan dibawakan Naruto nanti

" Ini kuemu" Naruto datang sambil memberikan 3 bungkus chinamon pada Hinata, Hinata selalu memberikan uang untuk membayar kuenya tapi Naruto selalu menolaknya.

" arigatou, senpai apa kau sudah makan?" tumben sekali Hinata bertanya seperti itu, kalau difikir-fikir Hinata selalu memintanya membelikan kue, apa mungkin karna hal itu Naruto sampai melupakan Makan siangnya

" aku belum makan, lagi pula tidak nafsu makan untuk hari ini, tumben sekali kau bertanya begitu" Naruto memandang Hinata yang duduk selonjoran di pojok perpustakaan sambil bersandar di dinding yang diatas kepala Hinata ada jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan sepak bola

" gomenne, apa selama ini, senpai melupakan makan karna membelikanku kue?" Hinata jadi merasa bersalah

" tidak, biasannya 5 menit sebelum ke kantin aku sudah makan" jawab Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapan Hinata

" ini, makanlah kue ini juga" Hinata menyodorkan salah satu kue cinamonya kepada Naruto. Naruto masih diam sambil memandang Hinata

" kau harus makan kue ini, ini perintah" Hinata berkata tegas melihat Naruto tak menyambut kuenya

" hah, baiklah" akhirnya Naruto pun menerima kue itu. ia duduk di samping kiri Hinata ikut berselonjoran dan bersandar bersamanya. Naruto mulai memakan kue nya

Naruto terus memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika sambil sesekali menggigit kuenya, sesekali Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan soal yang agak sulit, kadang-kadang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan pena-nya. _lucu sekali tingkah kohai pendek ini_. Hinata terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan soal nomor 35. rupanya soal itu cukup sulit.

Naruto menyadari Hinata sedang kesulitan, ia menengok buku matematika Hinata ingin tahu soal apa yang sulit dikerjakan oleh Hinata.

" kau harus mengalikan ini dengan ini, lalu membaginya dan bla bla bla" Naruto menjelaskan kepada Hinata bagaimana mengerjakan soal itu. Hinata memandang sesaat Naruto lalu kembali memperhatikan Buku dan mengikuti arahan dari Naruto

" wahh senpai, jawabannya benar, aku tidak menyangka senpai pintar matematika" Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Hinata

" apa maksud perkataanmu? memang tampangku ini seperti orang bodoh" Naruto tampak kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" aduh sakit senpai, yah kufikir memang begitu" gumam Hinata sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang perih

" yang bodoh itu kau, soal begitu saja tidak bisa" naruto tersenyum miring meremehkan Hinata

" aku tidak bodoh, soalnya saja yang terlalu sulit" Hinata jadi kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" dasar bodoh, mana yang sulit?" Naruto mulai memperhatikan soal itu

" kau mau membantuku senpai?" Hinata memandang Naruto heran

" aku hanya kasihan padamu, sudah pendek kalau ditambah bodoh, nanti tambah menyedihkan"

" sudah aku bilang jangan mengataiku pendek senpai" Hinata kesal sambil melipat tangannya dibawah dada

" ya sudah mana soalnya"

" yang ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini" gumam Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan soal yang menurutnya sulit

Naruto mulai menjelaskan soal-soal yang ditunjuk Hinata, Hinata pun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Naruto jelaskan, Naruto menulis beberapa rumus di buku Hinata. posisi mereka semakin dekat bahu Naruto sampai bersentuhan dengan bahu Hinata, nafas Naruto menjadi angin sejuk yang menerpa pipi Hinata dan aroma lavender Hinata sudah menguar memasuki penciuman Naruto, tapi mereka terlalu fokus dengan matematika hingga tidak menyadari posisi mereka

" ohhh yaya aku mengerti senpai" Hinata berseru dengan senangnya semua soal yang diajarkan Naruto dapat ia tangkap dengan baik

" ya memang mudah mengerjakannya kalau kau berfikiran lebih simple"

" uhm, arigato sen ... pai" kata-kata Hinata tercekat saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menoleh kepada Naruto. dan Naruto pun terpaku. mereka saling memandang

posisi mereka begitu dekat, jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya 5 cm, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

nafas keduanya saling bertabrakan, waktu terasa berhenti bagi mereka. mereka saling memandang dengan jelas lekuk wajah lawan pandangnya, bola mata keduanya saling memandang terikat dengan kuat, enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi mereka,

hati keduanya berdesir, jantung mereka memompa lebih cepat. entah berapa lama waktu terlewat dan mereka masih terhipnotis dengan posisi ini.

triinggggg...

bel berdering dengan kerasnya membuat keduanya terperanjat dan saling mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, " se-sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" Naruto langsung lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto

" ke kenapa dengan jantungku, kenapa cepat sekali berdetaknya" gumam Hinata sambil memegangi dada letak jantungnya berada, berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

" aku harus segera kembali ke kelas" ia pun langsung bangun dan meninggalkan perpustakaan

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata?**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Review please, wid penasaran banget sama pendapatnya para Readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

* * *

terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah review. wid bahagia banget bacanya, ternyata ada juga yang nungguin lanjutan cerita ini. hehehe

jadi makin semangat nerusin cerita ini, meski sempet bengong dengan otak kosong sambil memandang langit saking bingungnya buat terusan cerita ini. yah inilah yang pada akhirnya terbayang di otak wid

selamat membaca

warning : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dll

* * *

Malam itu suara jangkrik di terdengar saling bersahutan seperti parade musik dimusim panas dengan latar rumput yang bergoyang karna terpaan angin malam. malam itu meskipun gelap langit tampak bercahaya, karna bintang dengan senang hati membagi cahayanya untuk langit. Langit dan bintang berkolaborasi untuk membuat hadiah keindahan dari sang pencipta kepada seluruh penghuni bumi,

Tidak terkecuali gadis itu. ia duduk diantara bingkai jendela kamarnya yang lumayan besar, cukup untuk menjadi alas duduknya. Ia duduk sambil menekuk kakinya, tangannya bertautan untuk memeluk lutuknya, sedangkan kepalanya ia senderkan pada bingkai jendela kamar bernuansa lavender itu, mata bagai bulannya memandang langit indah kala itu.

Ya ia terlihat sedang memandang bintang dilangit. tapi sebenarnya, yang ia lihat bukan bintang dilangit. Tapi siluet wajah tampan seorang pemuda, mata safirnya yang indah dan berkilau, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, kulit tannya, rambut pirang jabriknya seperti matahari yang akan menggantikan bulan nantinya.

" ke-kenapa jantungku tak berhenti bergemuruh" ucap gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai itu sambil memegang dadanya

" ke-kenapa juga aku melihat wajah Naruto senpai dilangit?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah

" ke-kenapa juga sudah jam 12 malam aku belum bisa tidurrrrrr" ucapnya dengan suara lebih tinggi dengan mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca

" ja-jangan-jangan jantungku bermasalah? Atau tadi saat di perpustakaan Naruto senpai menularkan virus yang merusak jantung lewat matanya?" ucapnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

" a-a-apa aku akan segera mati?" ucapnya lagi sambil menggigit-gigiti kuku-kukunya

Ya Hinata Hyuuga semenjak kejadian pandang-memandang di perpustakaan bersama Naruto senpai, merasa dirinya terkena serangan jantung, karna sejak kejadian itu jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak lebih cepat. Sampai saat dirumah pun ketika dirinya mencoba untuk tidur, yang ada malah bayangan Naruto yang ada di otaknya, berkali-kali mencoba tidur dan berkali-kali juga bangun karna terbayang wajah Naruto

Hinata yang sangat polos masalah percintaan benar-benar tidak memahami gejala apa yang dialaminya..

Akhirnya ia pun begadang sampai jam 3 pagi...

* * *

Sedangkan sebelum tengah malam dikediaman Naruto lebih tepatnya dikamar Naruto,

"hehehe he he, aku akan tidur nyenyak kali ini, hehehe" Naruto terus tertawa misterius sambil memegang sebuah alat perekaman suara.

Ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur, lalu memutar rakaman itu... terdengarlah suara berat khas laki-laki yang menjelaskan tentang unsur-unsur kimia,

" baru awal saja.. hoooammmm... aku sudah ngantuk" Naruto bergumam sambil menguap, masih dengan mendengarkan rekaman itu

" rekaman orochimaru sen...sei.. benar-benar mujarab..." kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertidur dengan lelap karna rekaman itu.

Ternyata itu adalah rekaman suara Orochimaru Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Kimia, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan apalagi ditambah dengan Orochimaru sensei yang juga membosankan hampir membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terkantuk-kantuk karna pelajarannya. Dan bagi Shikamaru itu adalah lagu indah yang membuatnya tertidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Dan Shikamaru juga yang menyarankan Naruto untuk merekam secara diam-diam suara Orochimaru sensei saat menjelaskan, dan mendengarkannya nanti kalau-kalau ia susah tidur seperti kemarin-kemarin karna membayangi Hinata.

* * *

Pagi pun menjelang,,, ...

Kushina Namikaze, hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut menganga di depan pintu sebuah kamar bernuansa orange yang sudah terbuka lebar... ia berdiri mematung sambil memegang kantung berisi kecoa, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pemandangan di depannya.. setelah itu matanya berkaca-kaca.. ini adalah sebuah anugerah yang indah di pagi hari bagi nyonya Namikaze itu, melihat putra berambut pirang nyentrik itu sudah rapih memakai seragamnya, ia terlihat sedang bercermin di depannya.

Tapi... apakah ini akhir dunia? Anaknya yang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, tiba-tiba sudah sangat rapi dan tampan dengan seragamnya, Naruto menyisir rambutnya? Itu hal yang sangat langka terjadi..

" Naruto?" panggil Kushina sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Naruto

" ohayo, okaa-san" ucap Naruto masih sambil menyisir rambutnya didepan cerim

" apakau kau benar-benar anakku?" ucap Kushina sambil memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, sedangkan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menoleh ke arah ibunya

" hah? Apa maksudmu kaa-san? Tentu saja aku anakmu"

" apa kau sakit Naruto? Atau ada yang menggangumu disekolah? Atau pelajarannya membuatmu pusing?" ucap Kushina lagi sambil memegang kening Naruto

" apa maksudmu sih kaa-san? Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sangat fresh saat ini, sepertinya ketampananku bertambah, bukankah begitu" ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagunya dan tersenyum-senyum didepan cermin

" se-sebaiknya kau segera turun untuk sarapan Naruto" ucap Ibunya sambil melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah ibunya itu.

* * *

Di sekolah,, ...

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, wajahnya tidak secerah biasa, bagian bawah matanya menghitam, kepangan rambutnya pun acak-acakan.

Hinata memasuki kelas dan langsung melipat tangan dimeja sebagai sandaran kepalanya

" Hinata-chan? Ada apa denganmu?" Ino menatap Hinata khawatir, tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang selalu terlihat fresh dipagi hari, sekarang terlihat seperti zombie

" aku tidak apa-apa Ino, hanya lemas saja" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ino

" Hinata apa kau sakit?"

" I-ino, aku aku takut" wajah Hinata memelas memandang Ino

" kenapa Hinata?, ada apa? katakan kepadaku!" Ino benar-benar khawatir dengan Hinata sekarang, ia mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya itu

" a-aku takut hidupku tak lama lagi Ino"

"hah? Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"aku sepertinya terkena penyakit jantung, dan mungkin penyakit itu ditulari oleh Naruto senpai"

"hah? apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"kemarin, aku tidak sengaja memandang Naruto senpai dari dekat. lalu, setelah itu jantungku langsung bergemuruh berdetak lebih cepat, dan dirumah pun begitu, lalu aku tidak bisa tidur karna terbayang wajah Naruto senpai"

Ino langsung melongo mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan, sungguh Hinata itu pintar tapi juga bodoh kalau masalah seperti ini, yah seperti ini, apalagi kalau bukan cinta namanya

" Hinata, kau itu benar-benar polos," Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" apa maksudmu?" Ino menghela nafas sejenak

" kau itu, tidak terkena penyakit jantung, kau itu hanya berdebar-debar saja, mungkin kau terpesona pada Naruto senpai sampai terbayang-bayang wajahnya, apa mungkin kau menyukainya Hinata?"

Ino memicing memandang Hinata

" hah? Aku tidak menyukainya Ino, laki-laki yang aku sukai hanya ayah, Neji-nii, dan Akasuna Sasori" ucap Hinata tegas

" hahhhhh, ya sudahlah percuma berdebat denganmu, intinya kau tidak sakit jantung, mengerti?" Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

* * *

Saat jam istirahat Hinata tidak meminta Naruto untuk membelikannya Chinamon, ia merasa sedang tidak mood untuk makan siang saat itu. Hinata berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran meskipun kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan matanya pun perih. Sampai jam pelajaran terakhir ia merasa sakit dikepalanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi akhirnya ia pun pergi ke UKS tanpa ditemani Ino karna tidak mau merepotkan Ino

Pintu UKS bergeser membuat seorang siswi yang bertugas menjaga UKS menoleh ke arah pintu. Hinata yang memasuki UKS langsung disambut oleh senyum ramah dari sisiwi berambut merah muda tersebut

" duduklah dulu aku akan memeriksan tensi darahmu?" ucap penjaga UKS itu dengan senyum ramah

Hinata pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi depan meja petugas UKS. Ia memperhatikan petugas UKS didepannya ini, begitu cantik, warna matanya hijau seperti batu emerarld, warna rambutnya pun lucu. Petugas UKS itu tampak telaten memeriksa Hinata, seperti dokter sungguhan

" tensi darahmu 90/60, ini rendah sekali kau harus banyak-banyak mengkonsumsi air putih, minum susu, dan istirahat yang cukup" ucap petugas itu sambil merahpihkan alat pengukur tensinya

" uhm, aku merasa pusing sekali, bisakah aku istirahat disini senpai..ummm"

" Haruno Sakura, itu namaku" ucap penjaga UKS itu yang ternyata adalah teman sebangku Naruto yang sekarang menjaga UKS untuk menggantikan Shizune Sensei yang pulang lebih awal karna urusan keluarga " kau boleh istirahat disini dan aku akan memberikan obat untuk sakit kepalamu, hmmm Namamu?" sakura pun memberikan 2 pil untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala Hinata,

" aku Hyuuga Hinata, arigatou Haruno senpai" ucap Hinata sambil menerima obat yang diberikan Sakura,

" Sakura saja, jangan terlalu formal, oh iya aku tinggal sebentar yah, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu"

"ia senpai" Hinata pun berjalan menuju ranjang dengan kasur putih untuk ukuran satu orang yang berada diujung ruangan UKS itu, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas, ada tiga kasur disana, dan Hinata menempati kasur paling pojok, setiap kasur dipisah kan oleh gorden berwarna putih.

Naruto beberapa kali melihat Hpnya, saat ini jam pelajaran kosong, karna Kurenai Sensei sedang sakit. Biasanya Hinata akan mengirimkannya pesan saat jam istirahat untuk memintanya membelikan Chinamon rools, tapi Hinata tidak mengirimkan pesan saat jam istirahat, bagus sih ia kan akhirnya tidak perlu repot pergi ke kantin, tapi entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya seharian ini belum melihat Kohai pendek itu

 **DRRRt DRRT** Hp Naruto bergetar, ia pun segera melihat pesan yang masuk, senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya setelah melihat kontak nama yang mengirimkannya pesan

 **Name : Si pendek**

 **Email : Naruto senpai apa sekarang sedang sibuk?**

"Tumben sekali dia bertanya aku sibuk atau tidak" ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengetik balasan untuk Hinata

Hinata yang masih berbaring di UKS melihat balasan dari Naruto,

 **Name : Naruto senpai**

 **Email : saat ini tidak ada pelajaran, kenapa?**

ia pun segera mengetik balasan untuk Naruto

 **Name : si pendek**

 **Email : bisakah senpai membelikanku air minum, dan antarkan airnya ke UKS**

Naruto langsung berdiri dan melesat keluar untuk membeli air, entah mengapa dirinya merasa khawatir melihat pesan Hinata yang mengatakan kalau Hinata berada di UKS, itu berarti Kohai pendek sedang sakit, dan ia jadi cemas.

Setelah membeli air ia langsung memasuki UKS, ia terus berjalan sampai di ranjang ke 3, ia melihat Hinata yang tidur membelakanginya.

" Hinata, ini airmu"

Hinata pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto yang sudah menyodorkan air mineral kepadanya. Hinata pun bangkit untuk duduk dan meminum air serta obat yang diberikan Sakura sebelumnya,

Naruto menarik Kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang Hinata

" kau sakit apa?"

" aku hanya pusing senpai, terimakasih airnya" Hinata langsung membaringkan dirinya kembali di kasur UKS. Naruto tidak beranjak dari duduknya ia masih memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat lebih pucat.

" senpai, bernyanyilah" ucap Hinata sambil menoleh kearah naruto

" hah? Kenapa"

" aku tidak bisa tidur, biasanya Ibuku selalu menyanyi untukku supaya bisa tidur" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas

" baiklahhh" Naruto pun membuka suaranya menyanyikan sebuah lagu, bait demi bait ia nyanyikan dengan merdu

 **kimi no utatta hanauta ga, boku no hanauta to kasanatta**

 _Senandung yang kau nyanyikan dan senandung ku saling berpadu_

 **yoku aru koto kamoshirenai kedo, sorega okashikute mata waratta**

 _Hal yang sering terjadi tapi itu lucu dan membuat kita kembali tertawa_

 **Sonna sasaina guuzen mo, totemo ureshiku narunda yo**

 _Hal seperti itu mungkin kebetulan saja tapi itu membuatku sangat senang_

 **datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo tokubetsu datte omoitainda**

 _Karena ku berpikir kau dan aku lebih istimewa dari siapapun itu_

" senpai aku tidak menyangka suaramu bagus sekali, dan lagunya enak didengar, tapi sepertinya aku baru pertama mendengar lagu ini" ucap Hinata disela nyanyian Naruto

" aku bersama teman-temanku membentuk sebuah band, aku jadi vokalis" Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan

"wahh benarkah?" senyum Hinata mengembang, membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat

" hhmm yah, aku vokalis termasuk pemain gitar akustik dan Sasuke juga vokalis dan pemain gitar elektrik, Kiba drummer, Shikamaru bassis, dan Gaara pianis"

" wahh sugoi,, apa tadi lagu band kalian sendiri?" Hinata jadi antusias mendengarkan Naruto

" ya, itu ciptaan Sasuke, hei kenapa jadi membahas ini, tidurlah"

" kalau begitu nyanyikan lagi" ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajahnya

Naruto pun membuka suaranya kembali, melanjutkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan merdu

 **donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba boku wa kitto susunde yukeru**

 _Apapun hari esok selama kau ada aku akan terus maju_

 **kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou futari de iru mirai e**

 _Dengan mu selalu selalu berjalan ke masa depan kita berdua_

 **mae wo muku yuuki wo kureruyo itsumo kimi no egao ga**

 _Senyum kau selalu berikan memberikanku keberanian untuk terus maju_

 **donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubu tte**

 _Apapun hari esok, pasti kita kan baik-baik saja_

 **issho ni waraeru to ii na**

 _Akan menyenangkan jika tertawa bersama_

( Bokutachi no uta by Tomohisa Sako)

Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu sambil tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Hinata, Hinata pun ikut tersenyum bersama Naruto. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan dan lembut kaki Hinata yang tertutup selimut, berharap perlakuannya itu membuat Hinata nyaman dan lebih tenang untuk memasuki alam mimpinya. Hinata pun tertidur dengan nyaman karna perlakukan Naruto yang begitu lembut kepadanya.

Naruto sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya pada Hinata, belum pernah dia berlaku seperti itu pada perempuan manapun termasuk mantan pacarnya dulu, yang jelas Naruto hanya ingin membuat Hinata tertidur dengan nyaman dan segera sembuh dan bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Naruto masih setia duduk disamping Hinata sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pelan dan lembut kaki hinata, ia juga bergelung dengan fikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari ada Sakura yang memasuki UKS dan memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sendu

" Naruto-kun" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya ia pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis kepadanya

" sakura-chan, apa kau sekarang sedang tugas di UKS?" naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura

" iya, Naruto-kun, apa kau mengenal Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil mengajak Naruto duduk di bangku depan mejanya berjaga

" hhmmm ituuu, yah aku mengenalnya" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, agak bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Hinata,

" hhmmm begitu," Sakura tak bertanya lebih jauh bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Hinata, membuat Naruto agak lega tidak harus menceritakan dirinya yang dipermalukan oleh Hinata sebelumnya

Naruto dan Sakura pun berbincang-bincang, terkadang mereka tertawa bersama, bagi Naruto Sakura itu gadis yang humoris dan nyaman diajak mengobrol.

Sepertinya 30 menit sudah terlewat, suara tawa yang bersahutan membangunkan Hinata dari tidur lelapnya, Hinata pun bangkit dari tidurnya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, penasaran dengan suara tawa itu ia pun membuka sedikit gorden putih yang menutupinya,

Matanya terbuka lebih lebar, melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang tertawa bersama,

Naruto terlihat tertawa dengan begitu lepas, begitupun sakura keduanya terlihat bahagia bercengkrama satu sama lain, bahkan bersama Hinata pun Naruto tidak pernah memperlihatkan tawa lepas serta senyum lima jari yang ia perlihatkan pada Sakura sekarang ini

" kenapa,,, seperti dicubit rasanya ... disini" gumam Hinata sambil memegangi dadanya, dimana ia merasakan Hatinya seakan dicubit membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama-sama.

Hinata pun menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuhnya keatas kasur membuat suara decitan dari ranjangnya, Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan tawa mereka mendengar suara kasur yang berdecit, mereka berdua pun menghampiri Hinata

" Hinata kau sudah bangun? maaf sepertinya suara kami terlalu keras sampai membuatmu terbangun" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata

" tidak apa-apa Sakura senpai, aku terbangun dengan sendirinya kok" Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura

" waktu bel tinggal 15 menit lagi, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi saja sampai bel pulang" ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam ditangannya

" tidak, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja" Hinata segera bangkit untuk berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit oleng, mungkin akan terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak segera menahan tubuhnya

" tubuhmu masih lemas, lebih baik tidur lagi" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir

" aku tidak apa-apa senpai" ucap Hinata sambil melepas pegangan kedua tangan Naruto pada bahunya

" apa aku perlu mengantarmu Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura

" tidak perlu senpai, arigatou, sampai jumpa" Hinata pun langsung pergi meninggalkan UKS tanpa menoleh kepada Naruto

membuat Naruto heran akan sikap Hinata yang seperti ... mengacuhkannya...

* * *

 **TBC**

 **hah, sudah tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan, sampai sini dulu ya...**

 **penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?**

 **silahkan REVIEW**


	5. the truth

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **OOC, Tdk sesuai EYD, dll**

 **arigatou buat reviewnya, langsung saja ini kelanjutannya, selamat membaca**

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di koridor, ia terus menunduk berharap agar oranglain tak melihat wajah kusutnya saat ini, setiap langkah terasa berat baginya, belum lagi sesak yang menghimpit rongga dadanya makin terasa saat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di UKS tadi.

Hinata ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasihnya sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto karna sudah menemani dan perhatian kepadanya. Tapi melihat kebersamaannya dengan Sakura membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya, saat ini hatinya bukan saja sakit tapi juga kesal, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul Naruto, tapi apa kesalahan Naruto sampai harus menerima pukulan darinya? Justru tadi Naruto sudah baik sekali kepadanya, menemaninya sampai tertidur, lalu apa masalahnya sampai Hinata merasa sangat kesal pada Naruto,

Toh kebersamaannya dengan Sakura tadi hal yang wajar, tidak ada sedikitpun alasan bagi Hinata harus marah pada Naruto. Lagipula Naruto memang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, untuk apa Hinata harus peduli bahkan ikut campur. bukankah hubungannya dengan Naruto selama ini hanya sebatas budak dan majikan? Hal ini benar-benar membingungkan bagi Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan baru kali ini ia mengalami hal serumit ini. Lebih rumit daripada rumus matematika. Membuat moodnya kali ini benar-benar buruk.

Akhirnya Hinata berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, yah penyaluran emosi...

sesampainya dikelas, pelajaran masih berlangsung. kali ini pelajaran dari Kakashi sensei guru yang sering sekali tersesat, entah itu di jalan, dihutan, bahkan mungkin di dunia gaib. Jadinya dia sering terlambat. Kakashi mengijinkan Hinata untuk mengikuti kelasnya meskipun 13 menit lagi berakhir

" Hinata kau kenapa? Apa masih sakit?" Ino yang melihat Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya langsung saja bertanya

" aku sedang tidak baik Ino" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah cemberut. Ino tau kali ini mood Hinata benar-benar buruk bisa bahaya kalau Ino makin membuatnya kesal. Hinata kalau sudah emosi sangat berbahaya. lebih baik Ino cari aman saja, nanti juga Hinata akan cerita dengan sendirinya.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi...

" Ino temani aku jalan-jalan yah? Aku mau ke taman kota, mungkin ada Rokkie disana?" ucap Hinata sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Ino

" Hinata, biasanyakan hari minggu kita bertemu Rokkie?, kenapa sekarang?" Ino bertanya masih dengan kegiatannya merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya

" kumohonnnnn" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

" y-ya baiklah,"

Akhirnya Ino pun pasrah untuk menemani Hinata sepulang sekolah pergi ketaman kota. Selama ini ayah Hinata mengizinkan Hinata keluar kalau dengan Ino. karna ayah Ino merupakan kerabat dekat Hyuuga Hiashi dan keluarga Yamanaka itu termasuk keluarga terpandang. Dan bagi Hyuuga Hiashi Ino itu sederajat dan pantas untuk menjadi teman Hinata

Karna tujuan mereka untuk bertemu Rokkie, maka Hinata dan Ino pun harus mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, sebaik mungkin mereka harus merahasiakan identisas mereka. Karna bisa gawat kalau Hyuuga Hiashi mengetahui perihal anaknya yang suka bermain dengan geng jalanan.

Hinata memakai jeans Hitam panjang, dan jaket abu-abu yang menutupi kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak, berlengan pendek didalamnya. ia memakai tudung jaket tersebut untuk menyembunyikan rambut juga menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

Ino memakai celana jeans pendek selutut, ia memakai kaos panjang berwana biru tua dengan ukuran cukup besar dan memakai kupluk untuk menutupi rambutnya.

Merekapun sampai ditaman kota. taman yang sangat luas, ada beberapa fasilitas olahraga yang ada di taman ini. Seperti lapangan basket, lapangan tenis, bahkan ada area track sepeda atau scateboard. Taman ini biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul anak-anak muda, dan disinilah Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan Rokkie dan juga sahabatnya Ino. karna Ino lebih dulu menjadi anggota Rokkie

Rokkie bukanlah geng anak berandal seperti geng jalanan yang lain, mereka hanya remaja biasa yang menikmati masa muda dengan hal positif tentunya. Seperti bermain basket, track sepeda, scateboard bahkan street dance. kadang mereka juga mengikuti beberapa perlombaan. tapi sebenarnya ada juga beberapa geng lain yang pernah menantang rokkie untuk adu ketangkasan atau berkelahi.

* * *

Pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Rokkie dan juga Ino adalah saat tahun pertamanya di SMP, saat usianya 13 tahun

Saat itu hinata selalu menuruti keinginan ayahnya, untuk fokus belajar dan memperoleh nilai yang tinggi disekolah. ayahnya selalu melarang Hinata untuk berteman dengan sembarangan orang, memang hal itu Hiashi maksudkan untuk kebaikan Hinata tapi hal itu justru membuat Hinata jadi tidak memiliki teman. ketika itu pernah, Hinata yang pemalu memulai bersosialisasi dengan siswi lain, dan akhirnya Hinata pun memiliki teman, saat itu teman-temannya bukan kalangan orang terpandang hanya siswi biasa saja,

Sepulang sekolah Hinata pergi bersama 6 orang temannya untuk karaoke, melepaskan penat setelah ujian pertengahan semester. Hinata merasa sangat senang melewati kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya, tapi saat itu Hiashi memergoki Hinata yang bermain ke tempat karaoke dengan teman-temannya. Melihatnya Hiashi marah besar, ia langsung menarik paksa Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya, dan Hiashi berkata pada teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi

"kalian tidak pantas berteman dengan anakku, jangan merusak anakku" setelah mengatakan itu Hiashi pun membawa pulang Hinata,

Alhasil setelah kejadian itu, Hinata dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Mereka takut untuk berteman dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata menjalani hari-hari kesepian tanpa teman.

Hinata berusaha untuk tetap mengikuti aturan ayahnya, sampai suatu ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ketika dewasa nanti Hinata akan dijodohkan, mendengar hal itu Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, ia pun kabur dari rumah.

Hinata tidak tahu harus kemana, ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa pergi jauh dari rumah. ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kota yang ramai. saat ia melihat taman kota ia duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu, salah satu bagian taman yang agak sepi. berada dikesunyian malam membuat Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di mata bulannya dan akhirnya Hinata menangis menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selalu ia tahan, ia menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan berteriak

" huwaaaa,,, apa salahku hiks a-a-aku Cuma mau punya temannn huwaaa" ia terus menangis sambil mengusap-usap dengan kasar matanya. Tiba-tiba ada kaleng soda yang menimpuk kepalanya,

" haaaahhh, kau ini berisik sekali yah, minta dicium apa?"

Hinata yang mendengar suara itu, mencoba mencari asal suara ia melirik ke kiri kekanan, kebelakang dan kedepan. tapi Hinata tak melihat siapapun. saat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, tepatnya ke sebuah pohon yang memang berada di atas kursi yang ia duduki, disitulah ia melihat seseorang sedang berbaring dan bersandar dengan melipat kaki di atas batang pohon yang cukup besar itu, ia seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik, dengan mata biru safir yang menghias wajah tampannya

" si-siapa kau?" Hinata berdiri dan agak menjauhi pohon tempat pemuda tersebut bersandar

" siapa aku? Hah kau tidak tahu?" jawab pemuda bersuara agak cempreng itu masih dengan posisi santainya

" tidak" hinata menggeleng dengan polosnya

" kheh, aku adalah laki-laki tampan, tinggiku 170 cm, beratku 50 kg, aku punya 1 adik yang cerewet, aku punya banyak fans, umurku 16 tahun" ucap pemuda itu

" hhmmmm se-sebenarnya a-aku hanya bertanya namamu" Hinata sweetddrop melihat tingkah aneh pemuda itu

" kheh, apa kau mau tanda tanganku?" ucapnya lagi

" ti-tidak aku hanya tanya nama saja"

" kalau begitu sebutkan dulu namamu "

" a-aku Hinata Hyuuga" pemuda itu melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya " Oh Hinata, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

" apa aku harus memberitahukannya?"

"tentu saja, kau harus memberitahukannya" ucap pemuda itu membentak

Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya " a-a-a-a-ku tidak punya teman, ayah melarangku untuk berteman dengan yumi, sara, mei, yoko, ayumi, dan sasame" pemuda di atas pohon itu terus memperhatikan tingkah Hinata, ia melipat tangannya didada " hhmmmmm,, aku tidak keberatan menjadi temanmu" Hinata kembali menatap pemuda di atas pohon itu " ta-tapi aku tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarangan orang"

" kheh, aku ini orang paling baik dirumahku, aku akan membantumu menikmati masa muda membara. penuh kebahagiaan, dan tawa. kau tidak akan kesepian, karna aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Hinata bingung apa ia harus mempercayai orang asing ini, tapi dia juga mau merasakan masa muda membara seperti yang dikatakan pemuda asing itu. dan sepertinya Hinata tidak akan tahu itu bagus atau tidak baginya sebelum mencoba bukan.

" ba-baiklah aku mau berteman denganmu" ucap Hinata dengan semangat berapi-api

pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memegang dagunya "hhmmm, bagus,,, sekarang cepat carikan tangga"

" hah? Untuk apa" Hinata hanya mengernyit bingung

" kheh, tentu saja supaya aku bisa turun, sudah 3 jam aku terjebak dipohon ini" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hinata benar-benar sweetdrop (-_-)!, dia kira pemuda itu memang sengaja bersantai di atas pohon. Ternyata dia tidak bisa turun sendiri. Setelah ia berhasil mencari tangga pemuda itu pun turun dengan selamat.

Mereka saling berhadapan, pemuda asing tersebut mengulurkan tangannya

" aku.. Menma.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti cengiran, yang penuh keceriaan. menarik Hinata untuk ikut tersenyum bersamanya...

Saat itu pertemanan Hinata dan para Rokkie pun dimulai, Menma tidak berbohong ia memang mengenalkan Hinata pada anggota Rokkie yang pada saat itu ada 8 orang, salah satunya Ino berusia sama dengan Hinata,

lalu Yahiko pemuda bersurai merah yang agak pemalu umurnya 14 tahun ia jago basket,

lalu Nagato laki-laki dengan banyak tindikan di telingan dan satu tindikan di bawah bibir, umurnya 15 tahun. awalnya Hinata takut terhadap tampang seram Nagato, tapi ternyata Nagato itu pemuda baik makanan kesukaannya saja coklat dan permen, dan kemampuan Nagato dalam beladiri itu luar biasa, ia sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo

lalu ada Conan perempuan yang cantik rambutnya keunguan, usianya 16 tahun ia sangat jago street dance,

lalu Obito laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang suka pakai kacamata ski di kepalanya ia jago main scateboard dan track sepeda usianya 14 tahun,

lalu Tayuya perempuan dengan style rocker yah kemampuannya bermain musik luar biasa usianya 13 tahun,

dan satunya lagi Suigetsu yang memiliki gigi taring runcing ia selalu memenangkan balapan motor yang ia ikuti usianya 13 tahun.

Meski mereka memiliki bakat masing-masing bukan berarti mereka hanya fokus pada bakat mereka sendiri saja, terkadang mereka mempelajari bakat rekan satu timnya, seperti Hinata yang belajar basket, track sepeda, scateboard, belajar street dance meski pada akhirnya gagal kalau belajar musik sih Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa. dan Hinata pernah beberapa kali mengikuti balapan motor.

Dan yang pertama kali membentuk Rokkie adalah Menma, ia menguasai segala hal. Ia juga pribadi yang menyenangkan dan selalu ceria membuat semua tim Rokkie menyayanginya, mereka biasa berkumpul setiap hari minggu. meski selalu bersama mereka tidak saling membahas kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, kecuali jika mereka ingin. sebagian dari mereka bergabung dengan Rokkie karna mengalami tekanan di kehidupan pribadi mereka, termasuk Hinata, yang merasa tertekan dengan aturan ayahnya.

Semuanya berjalan baik dan menyenangkan sampai 1 tahun kemudian... kepedihan dirasakan setiap anggota tim Rokkie, karna kehilangan yang mendalam...

* * *

" apa kau teringat menma-nii?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata sambil terus melihat kedepan dengan pandangan yang menyendu. Membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya

"uhm" Hinata hanya mengangguk

" sekarang ulang tahunnya kan?"

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk lagi

" sekarang menma-nii pasti bahagia kan Hinata?"

Hinata memandang langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga " tentu saja...dia pasti...bahagia"

* * *

Sementara itu dikediaman, Namikaze Minato,

" Naruto ayo, kita harus segera berangkat" Ucap Kushina yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kushina mengerti melihat putranya tak menggubris ucapannya, Naruto butuh waktu sendiri " okaa-san dan otou-san akan menunggu dibawah" Kushina pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto

didalam kamar bernuansa orange itu, Naruto sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. ia memegang sebuah bingkai foto, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, Naruto mengenakan celana dan kemeja yang berwarna hitam

Pandangan mata Naruto menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam saat memandang dua sosok didalam foto itu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil tapi tidak menghilangkan sirat kesedihan di sorot matanya

" Nii-san, kau..benar-benar bodoh"

Naruto memeluk erat bingkai foto ditangannya itu, ia memejamkan matanya, tetes demi tetes liquid bening keluar melalui celah kelopak matanya, "aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" dan Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk tak terisak...lagi...

Karna kerinduan memenuhi rongga dadanya, kerinduan yang tak bisa terobati oleh apapun, karna yang dirindu pun tak bisa mengobatinya lagi...

Setelah menghentikan tangisannya, Naruto pun meninggalkan kamar menuju orangtuanya menunggu

Bingkai foto itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur,

Didalam foto itu terlihat dua remaja, salah satu dari keduanya memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi ia memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dengan mata safir yang indah serta senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, ia merangkul salah satunya lagi yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dengan surai pirang jabrik dengan mata safir yang tak kalah indah dan yang dirangkul hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dibawah foto itu terdapat sebuah tulisan...

 **BROTHER FOREVER**

 **NAMIKAZE MENMA & NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

* * *

Keluarga Namikaze di sore dengan angin lembut itu, mengunjungi sebuah pemakaman umum. mereka bertiga berjongkok mengusap nisan yang ada dihadapan mereka

Minato mengusap dengan lembut batu nisan dihadapannya " oka-san dan otou-san merindukanmu, Menma" sedangkan Kushina sudah terisak dan Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan sendu...

Batu nisan tersebut tempat peristirahatan, seorang anggota keluarga Namikaze yang sangat mereka cintai, anak mereka, kakak dari Naruto

...Rest in Pieces...

...Namikaze Menma...

* * *

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak meninggalnya Namikaze Menna karna penyakit Kanker otak yang dideritanya,

Dan bagi para Rokkie yang dilihat dari Menma hanya keceriaan, kekonyolan, dan kebebasan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia menahan sakit yang teramat dalam..

saat Menma dirawat dirumah sakit hanya Conan yang mengetahuinya, sampai kondisi Menma semakin parah Conan sudah tidak sanggup menyimpan rahasia ini lebih dalam. akhirnya ia pun memberitahu kepada semua anggota Rokkie tentang kondisi Menma yang sebenarnya, membuat semua anggota Rookie kaget dan tak percaya dibuatnya. mereka sempat menjenguk Menma yang kala itu hanya ditemani Conan dan mereka semua mengatakan bahwa Menma itu bodoh karna menahannya sendiri, dan Hinata hanya bisa terisak diatas pelukan Menma yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sekaligus sahabat yang teramat disayanginya.

Dan pesan terakhir Menma adalah untuk terus menjaga Rokkie. dibalik itu semua ternyata Menma pun memiliki alasan yang sama, membentuk Rokkie karna tertekan dengan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi...

* * *

" Hei Hinata lihat Rokkie disana" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk segerombol remaja yang sedang bermain basket

" hhmmm kau benar, ayo kesana" dan Hinata pun langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju mereka

" Hinaino-chan" Suigetsu langsung merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Ino dan Hinata yang menghampirinya,

" kami merindukanmu Nagato-nii" ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan yang kini sudah memeluk Nagato melewati Suigetsu yang masih merentangkan tangan dan akhirnya hanya memeluk angin

" hn aku juga" ucap Nagato

" kalian bermain basket tanpa mengajak kami, kami ikut" ucap Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk

" ka-kalau begitu ayo main," ucap Yahiko sambil mendribble bola

" bagaimana kalau kita taruhan yang menang akan memakai baju rancanganku" ucap Tayuya semangat

Semua yang mendengar itu dari Tayuya langsung bergidik ngeri, bagaimana tidak rancangan bajunya benar-benar aneh, bernuansa hitam, robek-robek juga celananya, banyak benda tajam eh maksudnya aksesoris tajam dibajunya, dalamnya pun bahan yang gatal, belum pula nanti harus didandani ala rocker. Suigetsu yang sebelumnya pernah memakai rancangan baju Tayuya langsung bentol-bentol sesudahnya,

Tapi kalau menolak usul Tayuya bisa lebih gawat lagi...

" hei Tayuya, tubuhku bisa gatal kalau pakai bajumu" ucap Obito spontan tanpa tahu resikonya, ia memang blak-blakan

Dan pada akhirnya Obito babak belur oleh Tayuya

akhirnya mereka semua kecuali Tayuya bermain basket berlomba-lomba untuk KALAH, bukan untuk menang

Tim a : Hinata, Yahiko, dan Obito

Tim b : Nagato, Ino dan Suigetsu

Ino dan Suigetsu yang kadang-kadang punya fikiran licik pun menyusun rencana untuk membuat Hinata dan Obito terpancing emosinya,

" Hinata, aku punya dua tiket konser Akasuna Sasori, kalau kau menang aku akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah" ucap Ino dengan senyum manis sambil mendribble bola

" appaaaaa?, kalau begitu bersiaplah Ino" Hinata pun langsung menerjang dan merebut bola ditangan Ino

Hinata melupakan strateginya untuk kalah, sekarang semangatnya berapi-api untuk memenangkan permainan demi melihat Akasuna Sasori

...

" hoi Obito, aku bisa memberikan diskon padamu di musim salju nanti untuk menginap di villa milikku, dekat tempat ski, itu pun kalau kau memenangkan permainan ini," ucap Suigetsu yang sekarang memegang bola

Obito hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" oh ya, aku lupa di villa itu aku memelihara 3 ekor anjing Siberian Husky" ucap Suigetsu lagi

" apaaaaa" mendengar Siberian Huski mata Obito berbinar dan Obito pun langsung menerjang dan merebut bola dari Suigetsu

Sedangkan Yahiko yang dari awal sangat menyukai basket jadi bersemangat sendiri untuk memenangkan pertandingan dan melupakan hadiahnya kalau menang nanti.

Melihat itu, Ino dan Suigetsu menyeringai senang...

Akhirnya pertandingan pun berakhir, dan tim Hinata menang. Saat kemenangan diumumkan barulah mereka bertiga menyesal teramat dalam karna tadi begitu semangat bermain, dan mereka pun harus memakai hadiah dari Tayuya, baju kegelapan miliknya

Obito dan Yahiko sudah saling menggaruk-garuk badannya setelah dengan terpaksa memakai baju kegepalan Tayuya, sekarang hanya tinggal Hinata yang ketakutan harus memakai baju itu

" Ayo Hinata kau harus pakai juga, baju ini sangat nyaman, lihat saja Obito dan Yahiko yang sudah menari-nari karna senang" ucap Tayuya sambil melirik Obito dan Yahiko yang saling menggeliat, sebenarnya mereka bukan sedang menari, tapi menahan gatal

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala

" kau pasti cantik memakai baju itu Hinata" ucap Nagato yang ikut-ikutan mendesaknya

" kau harus pakai Hinata" tambah Obito yang juga mendesaknya

" kau harus merasakan bagaimana kebahagianku dan Obito" sekarang Yahiko yang juga makin mendesaknya

" khu khu khu, pakai .. pakai .. pakai .." ucap Suigetsu yang juga mendesaknya

Kalau Ino sih sudah melesat pergi tadi membeli minuman

Hinata yang dikelilingi oleh Obito, Yahiko, Nagato, Suigetsu, dan Tayuya, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri " ti-tidak, jangan"...

sementara itu...

Naruto bersama orangtuanya baru saja menyelesaikan kunjungannya, mereka pulang dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Minato. Naruto yang duduk dibelakang terus memperhatikan jalan sekitarnya, saat mereka melewati taman kota, segerombolan remaja dilapangan basket menarik perhatian Naruto, ia jadi ingin main basket, ketika ia terus memperhatikan, Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal,

Naruto melihatnya dengan jelas, Hinata Hyuuga si kohai pendek sedang ketakutan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil dikerubungi oleh beberapa laki-laki. Sepertinya kohai pendek sedang dalam bahaya

" otou-san hentikan mobilnya sekarang"

" apa, kenapa Naruto?"

" cepatlah hentikan mobilnya otou-san" ucap Naruto yang semakin panik

Meski bingung Minato pun menghentikan mobilnya, Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobilnya

"kalian boleh duluan" ucap Naruto sambil langsung berlari kencang menuju tempat Hinata,

Ternyata penglihatannya tidak salah, Hinata benar-benar ketakutan ia memeluk dirinya semakin erat, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

Seorang pemuda bertindik hendak memegang pundaknya

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA" ... " berengsek kalian" Naruto langsung melesat dan meninju pelipis kanan pemuda bertindik alias Nagato itu, Nagato pun terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur bibirnya sobek dan berdarah karna pukulan keras dari Naruto

" Na-naruto senpai" Hinata benar-benar kaget sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto memukul Nagato

" sialan... apa yang kau lakukan... tiba-tiba memukulku...sialan.. kau membuat wajah tampanku lecet" Nagato pun tersulut emosi dan langsung meninju pelipis kiri Naruto, kini gantian Naruto yang terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur

Naruto mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya " brengsek, kau memang pantas dihajar, dasar muka tindik"

" apa kau bilang, sialan kau" akhirnya Nagato pun menyerang balik Naruto meninju dan menendangnya, Naruto tak mau diam diapun menyerang Nagato, meninju atau menendang perutnya,

Obito, Yahiko dan Suigetsu tak tinggal diam, mereka pun membantu Nagato untuk menghajar Naruto.

Naruto memang jago berkelahi karna dulu semasa SMP sering ikut tawuran, beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangannya mengenai Nagato, Obito, Yahiko dan Suigetsu, dan Naruto pun beberapa kali terkena pukulan dan tendangan dari mereka

Sedangkan Hinata yang bingung berusaha menghentikan perkelahian itu

" minna tolong hentikan,,," ucapnya, tapi sepertinya mereka tetap tidak mau berhenti

Hinata dibuat panik dan juga kesal, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam

" hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Hinata berteriak dengan keras, suara melengkingnya bahkan membuat burung-burung beterbangan melarikan diri dari sarangnya, dan setiap manusia yang ingin menyelamatkan gendang telinganya pun langsung menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan,,,,

Yah semuanya salah paham dan Naruto salah mengartikan pengepungan tadi, ia kira Hinata akan diperkosa oleh laki-laki yang mengerubunginya tadi. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang,

Duduk di bangku taman dengan Hinata dan juga Nagato, Hinata duduk ditengah diantara Naruto dan Nagato sambil memangku kotak P3K,

Muka Naruto dan Nagato memang sama-sama babak belur, sudut bibir mereka berdarah, salah satu mata mereka membiru.

" Naruto senpai, harusnya kau bisa bertanya dulu tadi jangan langsung serang" ucap Hinata sambil mengoleskan obat disudut bibir Naruto

Naruto merasa desiran aneh saat tangan lembut Hinata mengenai pipinya

" dasar bodoh siapapun akan mengira kalau tadi itu pemerkosaan" ucap Naruto kesal

" aduh Hinata pipiku sakit" ucap Nagato sambil memegang pipinya, mendengar itu Hinata pun beralih mengobati pipi Nagato yang bengkak " ya ampun ini bengkak sekali" ucap Hinata

Naruto yang melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan Nagato merasa kesal, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam hatinya membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas, ia pun tak mau kalah untuk menerima perhatian dari Hinata " aduh Hinata mataku sakit" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi mata kirinya. Mendengar itu Hinata pun beralih untuk mengobati mata Naruto " ya ampun senpai, matamu bengkak juga" ucap Hinata, Naruto tersenyum senang mendapat perhatian dari Hinata

sepertinya Nagato juga tak senang melihat perhatian Hinata pada pemuda berambut kuning itu " Hinata sebaiknya aku dulu yang kau obati" ucap Nagato

"tidak, aku dulu lukaku lebih parah" ucap Naruto

" itu kesalahannya sendiri"

" tapi aku tadi berniat menolong Hinata"

keduanya pun saling bertatapan dengan kilat emosi, sampai-sampai ada percikan listrik diantaranya

" sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, Nagato nii, Naruto senpai tidak sepenuhnya salah tadi dia berniat menolongku, dan Naruto senpai kau juga harus minta maaf karna sudah memukul Nagato-nii, lihat wajahnya sampai bengkak begini" ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh pipi kanan Nagato,

Naruto merasa sangat kesal sekarang, padahal ia berniat menolong, tapi apa-apaan itu Hinata malah membela muka tindik itu, pakai belai-belai pipinya segala,

" aku tidak mau, aku juga terluka sekarang, anggap saja impas"

" tapi tidak bisa begitu senpai, kau harus tetap minta maaf" mendengar itu, Naruto jadi makin kesal

" aku tidak mau, kau juga harusnya memperhatikanku Hinata, lihat wajah tampanku tergores" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipinya

" tapi, Naruto senpai harus tetap minta maaf"

"tidak"

"harus"

"tidak"

"ini perintah" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan melipat tangan didada sambil menunduk melihat Naruto " senpai harus mematuhiku"

"ck" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata, ia pun bangkit dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Hinata, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar kesal, Hinata lebih membela si muka tindik itu daripada dirinya

" aku.. tidak mau...dasar... pendek" ucap Naruto sambil menyentil dahi Hinata dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Nagato. Hinata mengusap-usap dahinya yang agak perih disentil Naruto dan Hinata hanya melihat kepergian Naruto tanpa niat mengejar

" senpai no bakaaaaa" Hinata pun berteriak kesal karna Naruto benar-benar pergi begitu saja

Sedangkan Nagato hanya bingung sendiri dibuatnya...

 **TBC...**

bagaimana makin seru? atau malah ngelantur?

penasaran kelanjutannya? review please ...

makasih banget buat para readers yang udh review, maap ya klo ada tanda baca yang salah, perasaan mah udh diperiksa lagi eh masih ada yg ketinggalan juga hehe, gomen. makasih udah ngingetin wid.

maap juga kalau alur ceritanya jadi begini, yahhh mudah-mudahan tetep seru ceritanya..

jaa minna..


	6. relationship

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Holaaa minna-san, gomen baru update, wid mengalami banyak rintangan di kehidupan nyata####

Warning : cerita pasaran tapi murni ide sendiri, OOC, tdk ssuai EYD, DLL

langsung saja...happy reading

* * *

...

...

Keheningan menyelimuti enam orang remaja yang kini duduk melingkar dan saling berhadapan. ketegangan pun tak luput dari raut wajah beberapa orang dari mereka. Suasana di dalam ruangan terasa semakin menyesakkan dan panas, tatkala salah seorang pemimpin dari mereka yang biasanya bersikap santai kini menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

mereka duduk diatas kursi kayu yang dicat hitam dan ditengahnya ada meja berbentuk melingkar yang juga berwarha hitam dengan corak api disetiap sisi meja. ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul itu bernuansa hitam dan merah, disepanjang dinding ruangan terpajang beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka, beberapa mendali perak dan emas juga tergantung dengan rapi, juga beberapa piala mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang paling besar ditata rapih didalam etalase kaca yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, terdapat sebuah tulisan di salah satu sisi dinding diruangan itu, tulisan tersebut memenuhi hampir semua sisi tembok, tulisan itu dibaca dengan

...The Rokkie...

setelah insiden perkelahian yang tidak direncanakan di taman kota sebelumnya, The Rokkie memutuskan melakukan perundingan di markas rahasia milik mereka, sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai milik Nagato.

"Hinata,,, siapa si pirang itu?" pemuda dengan Tindik dibawah bibir dan telinganya yang bernama Nagato itu mulai angkat bicara untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang dari tadi menyelimuti mereka

"i-itu... dia senpaiku disekolah" Hinata yang sedari tadi menjadi sorotan utama dari 5 orang yang duduk melingkar bersamanya menjawab dengan gugup

"dia itu berandal yahh?" kali ini si rambut merah, Yahiko, angkat bicara

"dia.. bukan berandal" ucap Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"hhmm, tapi si pirang itu agak mirip seseorang?" kali ini Obito berbicara sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan

"ya kau benar, mirip siapa yah?" kali Ini Tayuya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal

"aku tahu dia mirip siapa" ucap si gigi runcing, Suigetsu. sontak semua anggota Rokkie mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suigetsu

Sedangkan Ino yang tidak tau awal mula kejadian perkelahian itu, hanya diam sambil mendengarkan dan memandang teman-temannya. Ia melirik Suigetsu yang angkat bicara

"siapa?" ucap mereka semua serempak kecuali Hinata yang masih menunduk

Suigetsu yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian kini tertawa kecil memandang raut serius teman-temannya yang jarang mereka tunjukkan "hehe, kalian itu,,, masa tidak tau,,, "

"kalau kami tau untuk apa kami bertanya padamu," ucap Tayuya yang kini menggaruk-garuk badannya, mungkin dia merasa gatal karna baju kegelapan yang tidak jadi dipakai Hinata, ia pakai sendiri.

" jangan bertele-tele Suigetsu" ucap Obito, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Ino serempak

" hehe...dia itu... mirip Uzumaki Naruto,,, seorang ninja dalam serial anime karya Masashi Kishimoto, ituloh yang judulnya Naruto" ucap Suigetsu sambil nyengir kepada teman-temannya

..Gubrak..

mereka semua pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi yang mereka duduki

"haaahhh, dasar otakuuu" ucap mereka serempak, Tayuya yang merasa kesal menimpuki Suigetsu dengan aksesoris tajam ditubuhnya. Obito menimpuki Suigetsu dengan batu kerikil yang sedari tadi ia kantongi supaya bisa menahan rasa mulas diperutnya. Yahiko menimpuk kepala Suigetsu dengan bola basket yang ia bawa, kekuatan lemparan Yahiko yang luar biasa itu membuat kepala Suigetsu berkunang-kunang hingga akhirnya membuat Suigetsu tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata dan Ino memandang iba pada Suigetsu, mereka berdo'a dalam hati masing-masing 'semoga kali ini Suigetsu mendapatkan mimpi yang indah, tidak mimpi dikejar-kejar Orochimaru dalam serial Anime Naruto lagi'

Nagato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya "sudahlah berhenti bercanda" mendengar Nagato yang berbicara dengan raut wajah serius membuat semua anggota Rokkie bungkam seketika

"Hinata,, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan si pirang itu?"

Hinata merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nagato, tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto, tapi Hinata harus tetap menceritakannya apalagi melihat Nagato yang sangat serius kali ini.

Hinata pun menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto juga tentang pertaruhan diantara mereka

"mpppfft hahahaaha" mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Hinata, betapa konyolnya si pirang itu terkecoh karna kedipan mata Hinata, juga bagaimana bodohnya ia meminta maaf sambil bergoyang bebek,, mereka terus tertawa sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata hanya tertunduk malu mengingat aksi konyolnya, Ino juga jadi malu mengingat pernah begitu menyukai Naruto senpai yang sekarang punya imej yang buruk dimata para Rokkie

"ekhemm, sudah berhenti tertawa" melihat Nagato yang kembali serius mereka pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Hinata lebih baik kau batalkan saja pertaruhan itu"

Hinata mendongkak menatap Nagato "Kenapa Nagato-nii?"

"si pirang itu pernah kau permalukan, dan pasti sekarang dia membencimu, hubungan pertemanan rahasia kita kini diketahui oleh si pirang itu, aku takut kalau nanti dia membalas dendam padamu dengan melaporkan pertemanan kita semua"

Hinata agak kaget mendengar perkataan Nagato, bahkan Hinata tidak sampai kepikiran bahwa mungkin sekarang Naruto sangat membencinya,

ia merasakan nyeri dihatinya, memikirkan kemungkinan jika memang Naruto benar-benar membencinya,,,

"lupakan pertaruhanmu dengannya, dan jangan berhubungan lebih jauh lagi dengannya,,,, " Nagato tampak menggantung ucapannya "kami,,,, tidak ingin kehilangan anggota lagi" ucapnya kemudian, pandangan Nagato menyendu mengingat kehilangan mereka sebelumnya.

Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya,,, mereka sangat berharga baginya...

Saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Naruto lagi...

* * *

Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan menaiki bis, untung saja tadi ia sempat membawa uang. Sesampainya dirumah, Kushina begitu kaget melihat putra bungsunya pulang kerumah dengan wajah babak belur,

Kushina segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka memar pada wajah Naruto

"ya ampun Naruto, apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu?"

" itaii,,, pelan-pelan kaa-san, oh itu... tadi aku menyelamatkan anak domba yang akan dimakan oleh domba berbulu serigala" Kushina mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan anaknya itu " apa maksudmu Naruto, kaa-san tidak mengerti?"

" yah pokoknya begitulah bu, ya sudah aku mau kekamar"

Naruto pun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kushina yang dibuat bingung olehnya.

Naruto sendiri masih merasa kesal sejak meninggalkan taman kota itu, bukan kesal karna dipukuli tapi karna Hinata malah membela si muka tindik,

Pagi menjelang,,,, entah kenapa Naruto merasa begitu semangat sekolah hari ini, ia merasa tak sabar ingin bertemu Hinata...

Seperti biasa Naruto pergi kesekolah menaiki motor sport merah kesayangannya,

Naruto berjalan santai dikoridor, ia berjalan perlahan saat melewati kelas 1A, saat itu kelas 1 berada di lantai 2, kelas 2 dilantai 3, dan kelas 3 dilantai 4. Karna itu setiap Naruto menuju kelasnya ia akan melewati kelas Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya kedalam kelas itu, tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata dan Hinata pun melihatnya,

Naruto mengukir senyumannya untuk Hinata, tapi Hinata malah membuang muka ke arah lain, ia sama sekali tak membalas senyum Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kecewa diacuhkan oleh Hinata.

Saat bel istirahat Naruto menunggu pesan dari Hinata, tapi tidak ada satu pesan pun dari Hinata sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Naruto merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti menghindarinya...

keesokan harinya pun sama, Hinata sama sekali tak menghubunginya...

* * *

Sudah enam hari berlalu semenjak kejadian salah paham ditaman kota itu, selama enam hari setelah itu Hinata menghindari Naruto, ia tidak lagi meminta Naruto untuk membelikannya kue Chinamon Rolls, bahkan Saat Hinata dan Naruto saling berpapasan dikoridor Hinata langsung membuang muka tidak mau melihat ke arah Naruto.

Dan Seharusnya Naruto merasa senang karna hal itu, ia jadi tidak harus repot lagi memenuhi keinginan Hinata, tapi entah kenapa Hatinya menjadi resah karna sudah enam hari ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata

Teman-teman Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto selama enam hari ini, ia yang biasanya cerewet jadi pendiam, saat berkumpul pun Naruto hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa berbicara banyak.

Sakura yang menjadi teman sebangku Naruto pun merasa khawatir atas sikap Naruto selama enam hari ini, biasanya kalau Sakura mengajak Naruto mengobrol atau bercanda ia akan merespon dengan semangat, tapi kali ini Naruto lebih banyak diam dan mengacuhkan obrolan dari Sakura

Saat jam istirahat , Naruto memilih untuk diam dikelas membaringkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya dimeja

"Naruto-kun ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura yang sedari tadi ikut menemani Naruto jadi semakin khawatir dengan sikap Naruto " aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang tidak bersemangat

"kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku Naruto-kun"

Naruto menggeser kursi dan bangkit dari duduknya "aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, lebih baik aku menyusul teman-teman yang lain" Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Sakura dan Naruto pun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung sendirian.

Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola tempat ia biasa menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama teman satu tim basketnya. sesampainya di lapangan, Naruto hanya melihat Shikamaru yang duduk dibangku penonton sambil menyeruput kopi moccanya " hoi, Shikamaru kemana yang lainnya?" Naruto ikut duduk disamping kanan Shikamaru

Shikamaru melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya "mereka sedang ke kantin, Kiba mentraktir mereka makan ramen"

Naruto memandang heran Shikamaru "kenapa aku tidak diajak? Kenapa kau tidak ikut Shikamaru?"

" karna kau seperti mayat hidup, mayat hidup mana mau makan ramen. Aku sudah makan bento dari Temari"

"heeehhh apa maksudmu? Aku ini manusia bukan zombie" Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"mungkin kau hampir menjadi zombie" ucap Shikamaru singkat

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, jujur dia merasa malas dan tidak mood untuk membalas celotehan Shikamaru. mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru selama enam hari ini ia hampir seperti mayat hidup, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi tidak berselera makan bahkan makan ramen sekalipun, ia juga jadi sering sulit tidur sampai lingkaran hitam dibawa matanya semakin terlihat, ia juga berpenampilan lebih kusut dan berantakan dari sebelumnya, semuanya jadi kacau semenjak Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mendapat satu pun pesan dari Hinata, selama itu pun Hinata jarang ada di perpustaakaan kalau Naruto kesana hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya, selama itu juga Naruto tidak mendengar suara Hinata. Bahkan saat tak sengaja berpapasan pun Hinata sama sekali tidak mau melihat kearahnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengingat hal itu Naruto jadi frustasi sendiri..

" Shikamaru, sepertinya aku sudah gila"

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu hanya memandang heran kapten tim basketnya itu, memang selama enam hari ini dia melihat Naruto yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup

" hahhh" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak " aku tidak bisa memvonismu gila, kalau aku tidak tau apa masalahmu Naruto"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, " aku juga tidak mengerti ada apa denganku selama ini, setiap malam aku teringat si pendek, sudah enam hari aku tidak mendapat pesan darinya, tidak mendengar suaranya, tidak melihat wajah tembemnya, tidak melihat tingkah konyolnya yang selalu meminta maaf kepada kue Chinamon sebelum memakannya atau tingkah konyolnya yang sembunyi-sembunyi seperti maling setiap mau mengambil kua Chinamon dariku, juga tingkah lucunya saat mengerjakan soal yang sulit dan juga sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum manisnya itu, akhhhh aku tidak mengeri kenapa juga aku bilang dia manis" ucap Naruto panjang lebar, Shikamaru hanya menganga mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, jadi ini masalahnya

"kau itu memang pantas mendapat julukan dobe, baka"

"hoi hoi Shikamaru, apa maksudmu? Aku ini pintar kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa masuk 3 besar nilai terbaik bersamamu dan Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibiirnya kesal

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkat kepolosan ditambah kebodohan dari Naruto " hahhh, masalah pelajaran mungkin kau tidak terlalu bodoh, tapi masalah seperti ini kau sangat bodoh" Naruto mengkerutkan dahi nya makin heran dengan ucapan Shikamaru

"Masalah apa maksudmu Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru melempar cup coffenya yang sudah habis kedalam tempat pembuangan sampah yang berjarak 2 meter di sebelah kanannya " masalah perasaan dan cinta, bodoh" ucapnya kemudian

" cinta? Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbelit-belit Shikamaru"

" kau itu hanya merindukannya, dan sebaiknya masalah kau dengannya segera kau selesaikan sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi gila Naruto" Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung dengan kata-kata Shikamaru

Naruto tidak berniat mengikuti Shikamaru yang pergi meninggalkannya, ia masih duduk termenung sendirian dibangku penonton,

"Shikamaru bilang aku merindukannya? Apa iya? Hah itu tidak mungkin kan? Mungkin saja ini efek karna terlalu lama membaca majalah hentai milik Kiba, tapi waktu itu aku tidak berniat membacanya, hanya tidak sengaja membacanya, karna waktu itu Kiba meninggalkan majalah nista itu dalam keadaan terbuka dihadapanku. Hahaha pasti iya kan?" Naruto berbicara dan tertawa kikuk sendirian

"Haahhh, mana mungkin," Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya

" apa iya aku merindukannya? Bukannya selama ini aku merasa terganggu olehnya? Tapi saat ini aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkannya dari debu. Naruto menengadah menatap langit cerah siang itu. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkannya kuat-kuat

"aku harus menemuinya, tidak peduli cinta atau apapun, yang jelas aku harus menemuinya" ...

"kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kartu pelangganku di kedai Ichiraku bisa dibekukan karna semenjak 5 hari yang lalu pun aku tidak berkunjung ke kedai Ichiraku" dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan sepakbola itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia tidak memperdulikan setiap teriakan dari para sisiwi yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor, tujuannya hanya satu. Ia harus menuju kelas Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara, kalau perlu memaksanya jika nanti Hinata menghindarinya lagi

..Sreeekkk...

Naruto menggeser agak kasar pintu kelas 1A, kegiatan saat istirahat para penghuni kelas langsung teralihkan oleh sosok Naruto yang keren dengan rambut pirang jabrik acak-acakannya, beberapa siswi memandangnya dengan penuh binar sedangkan para siswa memandang tidak suka kearahnya, pasalnya setiap gadis kini hanya memperhatikan kearahnya.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain nantinya, ia hanya ingin menemui Hinata. Mata Naruto bergerak mencari sosok berkepang dua dari gadis yang dicarinya,

Ia menemukannya, Hinata sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok sambil menunduk mengerjakan suatu soal, sepertinya Hinata terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Naruto berjalan mendekati kursi paling pojok tempat Hinata duduk

" Hinata, ikut denganku!"

Hinata mendongkak, ia sangat terkejut dan hampir memekik kecil menemukan sosok Naruto yang selama ini ia hindari kini berdiri tepat didepan mejanya, dikelasnya.

" se-se-senpai, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Hinata gelagapan karna kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat serius tidak seperti biasanya

" ikut denganku" Naruto memegang lengan kiri Hinata dan berusaha menariknya. Hinata meronta dan menahan tangannya yang ditarik-tarik Naruto sampai ia berdiri dari duduknya

" aku tidak mau senpai, lepaskan tanganku" Naruto masih tetap menarik lengan Hinata dengan kuat, tapi Hinata juga tidak mau kalah untuk melepaskan genggaman Naruto dari tangannya.

"ikut denganku"

"tidak mau"

"ikuuuuut"

"tidaaaaakk"

Naruto semakin kewalahan, ternyata tenaga Hinata benar-benar kuat. Naruto segera meletakkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas diantara lipatan belakang lutut Hinata, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala Bridal Style. Hinata memekik kaget menyadari tubuhnya kini sudah terangkat

"kyaa, senpai apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Hinata sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto

"diamlah, jangan banyak bergerak" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas, seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas membulat seketika dengan mulut menganga, melihat adegan penculikan antara Naruto pangeran kece dengan si culun Hyuuga. Dan kegemparan serta teriakan para gadispun memenuhi isi kelas.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat di area koridor, pukulan dan teriakan kecil Hinata sama sekali tidak menghentikan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Disepanjang koridor Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak sang pangeran sekolah menggendong seorang gadis culun seperti Hinata, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka? suasana sekolah menjadi benar-benar gempar karnanya dan para siswi berteriak lebih kencang dari biasanya, antara kaget, kesal, marah juga iri pada Hinata yang sekarang digendong oleh Naruto.

Hinata yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi takut dan juga gugup, ia berhenti memukul dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto sambil mencengkram erat kemeja Naruto, ia pasrah saja membiarkan Naruto menggendong alias menculiknya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli akan keributan yang terjadi atas tindakan gilanya kali ini, menggendong seorang gadis yang malah meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya, tapi kemudian ia menyadari Hinata yang berhenti memukul dan malah bersembunyi didadanya, ia mengerti Hinata merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan siswa lain terhadapnya dan Hinata, Naruto pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia menaiki tangga sampai pada lantai teratas,

Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur dalam hatinya, saat ini kakaknya Neji yang kelasnya berada dilantai empat, sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Suna High School, jadi Neji tidak melihat aksi Naruto saat menggendongnya secara paksa, kalau tidak, pasti saat ini Neji sudah menghajar Naruto.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu besi yang ada dihadapannya. saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah pemandangan langit disertai awan yang tampak jelas di pandangan matanya, angin agak kencang pun berhembus meniup setiap helai rambutnya. Merasa sampai di atap sekolah tempat tujuannya, ia pun menurunkan tubuh Hinata

" kita sudah sampai" ucapnya

Hinata berdiri dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merah karna malu bercampur emosi

" apa yang kau lakukan senpai, kenapa kau membawaku secara paksa kesini?"

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, " aku terpaksa melakukannya, selama ini kau selalu menghindariku"

" tapi kau kan tidak perlu sampai menggendongku segala" ucap Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang,

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya " aku tidak sanggup menarik tanganmu, tenagamu kuat seperti badak saja"

" aku ini manusia bukan badak, senpai saja yang lembek kalah melawan tenagaku"

Perempatan siku muncul dikening Naruto, enak sekali si pendek mengatainya lembek

Keheningan sesaat melanda mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan raut wajah serius bercampur emosi

Naruto harus sedikit menunduk memandang Hinata yang hanya setinggi bahunya,

"kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"aku tidak menghindarimu, aku hanya sibuk" ucap Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangnya dari Naruto

"kau menghindariku, jangan mengelaknya Hinata" Naruto berkata dengan meninggikan sedikit volume suaranya. Hinata yang mendengarnya terdiam dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya memandang sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan

"su-sudahlah senpai, kita lupakan saja pertaruhan itu, aku tidak akan lagi memintamu melakukan hal yang kumau , aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu jadi berhentilah menggangguku"

Naruto merasakan ketidaksukaan dihatinya mendengar rentetan kalimat yang Hinata lontarkan

"aku tidak bisa, aku harus memenuhi janjiku sampai tuntas"

Hinata masih menunduk, saat ini ia tidak berani memandang Naruto

" kenapa? Bukannya itu hal bagus? Bukannya itu menguntungkanmu?"

"cih" Naruto berdecih kesal " aku tidak bisa melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, jadi.. aku akan tetap memenuhi janjiku untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau sebagai budakmu"

" sudah aku bilang lupakan saja, lagipula bukannya selama ini kau membenciku senpai,?" Hinata meninggikan volume suaranya dan langsung menatap mata safir Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, mengapa Hinata sampai bisa mengira ia membencinya? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran gadis pendek ini

"haahhh" Naruto menghela nafas sesaat " katakan padaku, apa kesalahanku sampai kau menghindariku, kau pasti punya alasan bukan"

"..." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala,

"apa karna aku masih suka mengataimu pendek?"

"..."

" apa karna lima hari yang lalu, saat aku tidak mau menurutimu untuk minta maaf pada simuka Tindik?"

"..."

"haahh, baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu pendek lagi, dan aku...mungkin...bisa mencoba untuk... mi-minta maaf" Naruto agak ragu sendiri saat melontarkan pernyataan terakhirnya, haruskan ia benar-benar membuang gengsinya dan meminta maaf pada si muka tindik.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Hinata jadi teringat akan Nagato juga Rokkie, dan pesan dari Nagato sebelumnya

" mereka temanku... sangat berharga bagiku..." Hinata tampak menghentian sejenak ucapannya

" selama ini aku tidak punya banyak teman, ayah selalu melarangku untuk berteman dengan orang sembarangan, Ino dan mereka adalah sahabat berharga bagiku... mereka bukan anak berandal... mereka mengajariku banyak hal yang menyenangkan...senpai kau mungkin membenciku, dan..dan aku...aku...takut kau mengadukan pertemananku dengan mereka pada ayah ataupun guru disekolah"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Naruto untuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan Hinata, tentang teman juga pengaduan kepada ayahnya. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti Hinata pikir ia membencinya, dan hubungan Hinata dengan teman-teman yang selama ini Hinata sembunyikan diketahui Naruto,

'Puk'

Naruto memukul pelan puncak kepala Hinata "dasar bodoh"

Hinata mendongkak, bola mata amestynya membulat ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum dengan lembut kepadanya,

Hinata merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya, tatkala tangan kekar Naruto mengusap-usap dengan lembut puncak kepalanya

"aku...tidak membencimu"

Hinata terpaku melihat pandangan Naruto yang melembut kepadanya

Melihat sikap Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, takut Naruto melihat wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Hinata tidak tau harus berkata apalagi ia hanya diam

"aku tidak sejahat itu Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu kehilangan teman yang berharga. menurutku, kau mempunyai hak untuk berteman dengan siapapun, dan jika menurutmu mereka orang baik, maka aku percaya kepadamu,"

"se-senpai" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat kedalam bola mata safir Naruto. sebuah kejujuran terlihat dari bola mata seindah lautan itu.

"hmm" Naruto menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa gugup "aku juga mau jadi temanmu" ucapnya kemudian

mata amesty Hinata membulat, ia terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, tapi Hinata merasa sangat senang dalam hatinya. ia akan memulai hubungannya dengan Naruto sebagai teman, yahh sebagi teman.

"uhm" Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya,

bibir Naruto membentuk lengkungan keatas, ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih sampai menyipitkan mata blue Saphire miliknya. Hinata merasa terpaku melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu ceria, membawa dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

" oh iya" naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, ia mengeluarkan minuman soda kalengan yang ia kantungi dan memberikannya pada Hinata "ini untukmu" ucapnya

Hinata mengangguk antusias, ia mengambil minuman soda itu,

dengan senyuman riang, Hinata memegang kaleng soda itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya berusaha untuk membuka pengait tutup kaleng tersebut,, dan

'zzzz brusshhhhhhhhh' minuman soda yang berwarna merah itu langsung muncrat keluar membasahi wajah Hinata dan baju nya

"mpfffffttt hahahahahaha...ahahaha wajahmu jelek sekali,,, hahaha" Naruto malah tertawa dengan kencang melihat wajah Hinata yang kini merah sempurna

Hinata yang kanget, masih mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian perempatan siku muncul dikeningnya dengan alis matanya yang tertekuk

"senpaiiii, kau mengerjaikuuuu" ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"hahahhaa, kau...hahahaha..." Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"cih" Hinata berdecih sebal kemudian ia menyiramkan cairan soda yang masih tersisa di kaleng itu ke wajah Naruto,

Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar pun akhirnya terkena cairan soda itu, membuat muka juga bajunya jadi berwarna merah. ia pun menghentikan tawanya

"mpffftt hahaha, senpai, wajahmu seperti tomat busuk. hahha" kini giliran Hinata yang menertawai Naruto

"kauu,,beraninya,,, awass kau Hinata" Naruto bergerak mendekati Hinata, tapi Hinata bergerak menghindari tangkapan Naruto.

akhirnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran diantara mereka di atas gedung sekolah bertingkat empat itu, dan acara kejar-mengejar itu diselingi oleh canda tawa dari mereka.

Hinata merasa lega dan juga bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto yang tertawa begitu lepas dihadapannya, dan ia melihat sisi lain dari Naruto yang biasanya cuek juga terkesan arogan, ia melihat Naruto yang kini tertawa bersamanya sebagai pribadi yang ceria juga hangat...

 **TBC**

bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang menjalin hubungan hanya sebagai teman?

akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, maaf klo wordnya kepanjangan...

gimana ceritanya? review yahh,, penasaran nieh pendapat para readers

terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah review maupun yang hanya sekedar membaca.

special thanks buat :

 **yudhabagusdwi, Byakugan no Hime, Arie Hd, ArmyNHL, Cuka-san, Himechan642, Hitamputih904, Cho377, Lavienda, Lotta Cygnus, Murasaki SnowFlake's, Nafika piko, Rama Dewanagari, Rizalblue79, Salsabilla12, Sena Ayuki, The KidSNo OppAi, Triavivi354, agusgnw72, anarchy41, blankZack, cr4zyfic, .526, harrysaputra70, .5, orregion, rahmatunf, Sabaku No Dili, Ucihaii, XavierMAS, firdaus minato, .5, rohmadi, shinobigila, tsukihime4869.**

 **ana, akira hime-chan, hyuzumaki kit, megahinata, yamanaka-san, rin, rikafuka, mauriceandreane, David 977, dan juga sahabatku Fityana yang udah dukung aku. dan semuanya yang udah baca...**

 **oke... jaa minna...**


	7. Chapter 7 hurt

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance & friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Tdk ssuai EYD, ide pasaran DLL

* * *

Holaaa minna-san wid kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan fic ini, dengan keringat yang bercucuran akhirnya jadilah hasil ini.

sebelumnya wid mau minta maaf klo ada yg berpendapat permainan basket di fic ini Norak, sebenernya wid gak begitu ngerti dengan peraturan basket itu juga boleh nanya ke temen, permainan dengan menggunakan bola yang paling wid ngerti yah bola bekel, masa wid harus bkin Naruhina tanding bola bekel, kan lucu jadinya ntar,,, hehehe

gomenne, harap maklum ya minna-san...

happy reading

...

* * *

...

...

Pagi ini sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar malas dan tidak berminat untuk pergi kesekolah, tapi kalau ia membolos bisa-bisa dihujani kecoa oleh Ibunya dan dihujani air mata oleh ayahnya, meski langkah terasa berat dan jiwa terasa melayang entah kemana, ia harus tetap sekolah hari ini. Apapun situasinya nanti ia harus mempersiapkan mental sebaik mungkin, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia hilang kewarasan. Ini semua harus ia tanggung karna Hyuuga Hinata, yah si pendek itu yang sudah menyebabkan pagi ini menjadi pagi yang tersulit baginya.

Naruto mengendarai dengan pelan motor sport merahnya, ia berhenti sesaat ketika sampai di dua cabang jalan yang ada didepannya, jalan kekiri maka ia akan sampai disekolah kalau jalan ke kanan maka ia sampai di pertokoan juga game station,

Naruto mengalami kegalauan batin, haruskan ia ambil jalan kiri dimana sekolah berada, atau jalan kanan dimana game station berada?

Dibelakang Naruto ada Gaara yang juga mengendarai motor sport hitamnya, Gaara menghentikan laju motornya disamping motor Naruto, Gaara melihat Naruto yang hanya diam sambil melihat kedepan. dan sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara disampingnya "hoiii Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya tatkala mendengar suara seseorang hampir berteriak disampingnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang sudah membuka helm dikepalanya,

"etto,,, aku sedang memberi jalan bagi semut untuk lewat" ucap Naruto sambil melepas helm dikepalanya

Gaara melihat kearah depan juga samping kanan dan kiri "aku tidak melihat ada semut" ucapnya

"tentu saja sudah lewat bodoh" Naruto salah tingkah juga menyadari ucapan konyol yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya

Gaara menyeringai melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah "kalau kau memang laki-laki maka kau harus menghadapinya Naruto" Gaara memakai kembali helmnya dan melajukan motornya ke arah kiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan mulut mengaga

"cih, sudahlah" Naruto pun kembali memakai helmnya dan melajukan motornya mengikuti arah Gaara kesekolah

Naruto pun sampai disekolah, ia segera memarkirkan motornya,

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian saat tiba disekolah, tapi kali ini perhatian yang mereka tunjukan agak berbeda, tidak biasanya gadis yang biasanya berteriak-teriak kini hanya bisik-bisik sambil memandangnya, ada juga yang menatapnya aneh, bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang menjauh dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat Naruto melewatinya. Sedangkan para siswa memandangnya sambil terkekeh. Tapi masih ada juga para siswi yang memandangnya penuh binar sambil malu-malu Dan entah mengapa hari ini banyak siswi yang mengepang rambutnya seperti Hinata sambil bergumam "kyaa senpai, aku mengepang rambutku, aku rela kau bawa, kyaaa"

"hahhh" Naruto menghela nafas lelah,

Naruto melirik kedalam kelas Hinata saat melewatinya, Hinata melihat keluar kelas dan mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya, Hinata mengukir senyum manis ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun balas tersenyum kepada Hinata "yah setidaknya, dia masih mau tersenyum kepadaku" gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas "tapi ini juga kan gara-gara dia"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup, suara ribut yang terdengar dari dalam menandakan bahwa sudah banyak penghuni kelas didalamnya.

'sreekk' Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya, sontak semua yang ada didalam kelas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto

Suasana kelas menjadi Hening seketika, dan

"hahahahahahhahaha" seisi kelas tertawa bersamaan melihat kedatangan Naruto,

Kiba dan Sasuke mendekati Naruto, Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto "haha Naruto bagaimana kabarmu? Roh jahatnya sudah hilangkan haha?"

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto "Dobe, aku membawa banyak bawang putih kau bisa menggunakannya" ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"ck, sialan kaliaaaaaann"

'Hilang sudah image keren dari diriku' Naruto membatin (T-T)

Semua ini terjadi karna kejadian kemarin,,,

* * *

...

 **Flashback**

Naruto dan Hinata berbaring bersebelahan di atas atap sekolah, mereka berdua saling merentangkan tangan menikmati angin sejuk yang mengudara disekitar mereka. Naruto menengok ke arah samping kanannya ia melihat Hinata yang memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya 'manis' batinnya

Hinata membuka matanya dan menengok kesamping, Hinata agak terkejut mendapati Naruto yang tengah memandanginya, Naruto yang melihat tatapan mata Hinata langsung mengalihkan wajahnya melihat langit juga awan diatasnya. "Nee, senpai kemeja putihku jadi berwarna merah, bagaimana ini?" ucap Hinata yang masih memandang Naruto

"oh, kau benar juga, apa kau bawa baju olahraga?" Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto

"sebaiknya kau ganti dengan seragam olahraga saja, aku juga akan ganti seragam olahraga" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berdiri sambil merenggangkan pundaknya yang terasa pegal, Hinata juga mengikuti Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya

"sebaiknya kita segera kembali, waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir"ucap Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah,

Langkahnya terhenti merasakan tarikan pada lengan bajunya, Naruto membalikkan badan ia melihat Hinata yang memegang kemeja lengan kanannya "a anoo" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya didepan dada. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah lucu Hinata "ada apa?"

"etto, tadi senpai menggendongku secara paksa kesini, dan tadi banyak yang memperhatikan kita, a-aku tidak mau ada salah paham, jadii..." Hinata menghentikan sejenak ucapannya

Naruto semakin heran dibuatnya "jadi...?"

" senpai harus menjelaskannya!"

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Benar juga tadi dia membawa Hinata seenaknya, apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada semua orang? Naruto jadi bingung ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya "apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

Hinata mendongkak menatap wajah Naruto, "ini rencana yang sudah aku fikirkan dari tadi senpai, dan ini adalah keinginanku jadi senpai harus menurutinya" Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dijelaskan Hinata

"jadi begini senpai, kau harus mengatakan pada semua orang, kalau...etto... tadi senpai kerasukan roh jahat, dan... senpai menculikku karna aku satu-satunya siswi yang mengepangkan rambutku, nah kalau begitu semua orang tidak akan berfikir kita memiliki hubungan yang spesial kan? " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"apaaaaa? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Kerasukan roh jahat? Yang benar saja Hinata, mana ada yang percaya" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "pokoknya senpai harus melakukannya, ini perintah!"

'yang benar saja' Naruto membatin

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus melakukan rencana Hinata, Naruto tidak perlu mendatangi siswa atau siswi yang penasaran dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata, buktinya saat ia menuju kelasnya banyak siswa dan siswi dari berbagai kelas yang bergerumbul mendatanginya, dengan kikuk Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia kerasukan roh jahat sampai harus menculik Hinata,

Semua orang melongo dengan mulut menganga, mendengar alasan konyol dari Naruto, Naruto pikir tidak akan ada yang percaya dengannya tapi dugaannya salah,

Sebagian murid sangat percaya kepadanya, sebagian lagi memaksa untuk percaya karna takut dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang mereka kagumi benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata, dan sebagian lagi yang memiliki otak cerdas jelas tidak mempercayai alasan konyolnya itu, termasuk Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang malah tertawa mendengar alasan konyol Naruto.

mana mungkin mereka percaya, dan Kiba ia malah menitikan air mata sambil memanjatkan do'a agar Naruto terhindar dari Roh jahat lagi. dan Kiba termasuk orang bodoh yang mempercayai alasan Naruto, tentu saja sampai Kiba di beri pencerahan oleh Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke, setelah itu Kiba tertawa paling keras.

Dan Naruto hanya menangisi Nasibnya dalam Hati...

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **...**

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bangku tempat duduknya, Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto "tenanglah Naruto-kun, nanti juga mereka melupakan kejadian itu" ucap Sakura menyemangati

"arigatou Sakura-chan, hanya kau yang paling mengerti diriku" Naruto mendramatisir ia memegang kedua tangan Sakura

Sakura merona, mendapat perlakuan itu "eh, gomen" Naruto melepas tangannya dari Sakura

Handphone Naruto bergetar, ia tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Hinata

 **Name : Hinata**

 **Email : Senpai, istirahat nanti temani aku diperpustakaan**

Sesuai permintaan Hinata, saat istirahat Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Hinata, Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia tidak mendapati Hinata dimana pun

"pssstt senpai, disini" ucap Hinata dengan setengah badan yang disembunyikan diantara rak buku

Hinata menuntun Naruto menuju rak buku paling pojok, ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau dibagian pojok perpustakaan ada arwah penasaran, jadi para murid jarang mencari buku sampai pojokan, dan ini adalah tempat yang pas bagi Hinata,

"kenapa kita kesini?" Naruto yang bingung menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"jarang ada murid yang kesini, jadi disini aman, tidak akan ada yang memergoki atau mengganggu kita" ucap Hinata sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, sinyal mesum Naruto menyala, efek karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Kiba yang sangat mesum 'aman? Aman untuk apa? Apa dia mau memperkosaku disini? Oh kami-sama kalau dia memintaku melakukan 'itu' mungkin aku tidak bisa menolak, tapi ini pengalaman pertamaku...' batin Naruto

" senpai?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh, i iya, kita bisa memulainya Hinata, aku pasrah saja" ucap Naruto spontan

"hah?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "apa maksudmu senpai? ...Ini" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar angsa putih "eh? Apa ini?" ucap Naruto sambil menerima buku bergambar itu

Hinata tersenyum "aku suka sekali cerita dongeng, tapi aku malas membacanya, jadi senpai tolong bacakan bukunya untukku"

"ohh, begitu, kupikir apa,," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, ia jadi malu sendiri mengingat fikiran mesumnya

"memang apa yang senpai fikirkan?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah polos penuh tanda tanya

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata "sudah jangan dibahas, duduklah aku akan bercerita"

"uhm" Hinata tersenyum antusias

Mereka pun duduk sambil meluruskan kaki bersampingan sambil bersandar pada tembok

"baiklah aku mulai, pada suatu hari ...bla...bla...bla..." Naruto pun mulai membaca lembar per lembar buku bergambar itu, barukali ini ia membaca cerita dongeng menarik juga fikirnya

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Naruto, kadang Hinata tidak fokus pada cerita dan malah memandang wajah Naruto yang tengah serius membaca ceritanya, Hinata merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, wajahnya pun serasa panas, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto 'tenanglah, jangan kencang-kencang berdetaknya' ucap Hinata dalam batin sambil mengelus-elus dadanya

Rasa kantuk menghinggapi Hinata, matanya kini terasa berat untuk terbuka, hingga Hinata sudah tidak mampu menjaga dirinya untuk tetap terjaga

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku bergambar itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa pundaknya, ia menoleh mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur sambil bersandar dipundaknya. Ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos Hinata yang mendengkur sangaaat pelan

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Hinata dan memperbaiki sandaran Hinata di pundaknya, berharap Hinata merasa nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Naruto memperlakukan Hinata seperti seorang pacar saja.

Melihat Hinata yang tertidur sangat nyaman, membuat Naruto ikutan mengantuk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata, dan Naruto pun tertidur. mereka pun tertidur dengan saling bersandar satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka, ia seorang siswi berambut merah dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Hinata yang tertidur pulas di pundak Naruto

"sudah kuduga, alasan kemarin hanya bualan Naruto senpai saja, awas kau Hinata, berani sekali kau mendekati Naruto senpai milikku, akan kuberi kau pelajaran" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi, Naruto yang bangun terlebih dahulu membangunkan Hinata yang masih terlelap, tentu saja Naruto sudah melepas lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Hinata

"Hinata bangunlah" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi tembem Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan getaran dipipinya pun membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris bulan yang menyejukkan. "ya ampun senpai aku ketiduran, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelas" dengan cekatan Hinata langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung diperpustakaan. "haahh" Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan perpustakaan

* * *

...

Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga, Hinata dan teman sekelasnya menuju lapangan basket karna saat ini adalah pelajaran basket. Hinata merasa sedikit sedih karna hari ini Ino tidak masuk sekolah, ia izin selama tiga hari karna urusan keluarga. Hinata sudah tahu pasti Ino menjalani pemotretan di Amerika untuk majalah Fashion milik Ibunya.

Hinata merasa kesepian tanpa Ino, karna Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi ujung baju olahraganya, ia melihat yang lain sudah berkelompok dan bercengkrama satu sama lain, biasanya Ino yang selalu mengajak Hinata untuk satu kelompok bersamanya. Tanpa Ino Hinata hanya seorang diri dikelas

Tak jauh dari Hinata empat orang siswi berkumpul, diantara mereka ada Seorang siswi berambut merah dengan kacamata di wajahnya "hei, aku melihatnya, si Hyuuga itu menggoda Naruto senpai" ucapnya

"jangan berbohong Karin?" kali Ini siswi dengan rambut coklat panjang yang angkat bicara "untuk apa aku berbohong Maki, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"menyebalkan sekali si culun itu" seorang siswi berambut hitam bicara sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada "kau benar Haku" ucap Karin lagi

"kalau begitu kita harus memberi pelajaran padanya," kali ini siswi berambut coklat pendek menimpali

"itu yang aku harapkan, Rin" Karin menyeringai senang, ia berhasil memanas-manasi teman-temannya yang lain

Mereka ber empat pun mendekati Hinata

"Hinata sepertinya kau belum punya kelompok, apa kau mau satu kelompok bersama kami?" Karin bertanya dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat olehnya

"a-apa boleh, ka-karin-san" ucap Hinata terbata

"tentu saja, ia kan minna" Karin menengok ke arah temannya yang lain, mereka menggangguk sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

"arigatou" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum senang sampai menyipitkan mata bulannya

* * *

...

Mereka berlima berdiri melingkar dengan jarak berjauhan, hari ini adalah latihan melakukan over head pass, mengoper bola dengan cara melempar bola dari atas kepala juga chest pass melempar bola dari dada depan,

Mereka saling melempar dan saling menerima bola, Hinata dengan perasaan yang senang untuk pertama kalinya ada teman sekelas yang mengajaknya satu kelompok meski Ino sedang tidak bersamanya, ia melempar bola dengan pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemahirannya dalam bola basket

menyadari guru yang meninggalkan mereka, Karin melirik Haku, Maki, juga Rin, mereka menyeringai mendapatkan kode dari Karin untuk memulai aksi mereka,

Karin melempar bola kepada Hinata, Hinata berusaha menangkapnya tanpa menyadari Rin sudah melempar bola dengan keras dari arah lain, bola itu mengenai bahu kanan Hinata "gomen, aku tidak sengaja Hinata" ucap Rin dengan wajah memelasnya

" i-iya tidak apa-apa" Hinata meringis menahan sakit di pundaknya,

Mereka melanjutkan permainan, saat Haku melempar bola ke arah Hinata, kembali disaat bersamaan Maki melempar bola dengan keras dari arah lain, bola itu mengenai bahu Kiri Hinata "aduuhhh maaf maaf Hinata, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Maki

"i-iya" Hinata tidak bicara banyak, kini ia menahan sakit di kedua pundaknya,

Karin menyeringai senang melihat Hinata yang meringis menahan sakit, Karin melemparkan gelang tangannya ke tengah lingkaran mereka berdiri "Hinata, gelangku terjatuh, bisa tolong ambilkan"

"ya ampun, ia akan aku ambilkan" tanpa ragu atau curiga Hinata berjalan ketengah lingkaran dan mengambil gelang itu,

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan Karin melempar dengan keras bola basket di tangannya ke arah Hinata, dan itu mengenai punggung Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa mual karnanya

Haku juga melemparkan bola ke arah Hinata, Maki dan Rin pun melemparkan bola ke arah Hinata,

Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil memegang gelang juga berusaha melindungi kepalanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak melawan, ketika bertubi-tubi Karin, Maki, Rin, dan Haku melemparinya dengan bola basket,

Hinata hanya meringis menahan sakit, merasakan tubuhnya yang ngilu juga kepalanya yang terasa pening,

Tidak ada yang membantu Hinata, teman sekelasnya yang lain hanya melihat iba Hinata yang menjadi sasaran pembulian dari Karin dan teman-temannya, mereka tidak ada yang berani menentang Karin, karna keluarga Karin termasuk salah satu orang yang menyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah

Hinata merasa darah segar mengalir keluar dari lubang Hidungnya, beberapa kali lemparan bola itu mengenai kepalanya, kepalanya sakit dan terasa berputar, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur

* * *

...

Sementara itu, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru merencanakan untuk bermain basket karna saat ini jam pelajaran kosong, mereka berjalan sambil saling bercengkrama, sesampainya di lapangan basket mata Sasuke memicing ke arah lapangan dimana ada empat orang siswi yang meligkar dan melempari bola bertubi-tubi ke arah siswi yang teduduk di tengah mereka, "hoi Naruto, bukankah itu si pendek"

Naruto menghentikan aksi bercandanya dengan Kiba dan Gaara, mereka mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke,

Mata Naruto membulat seketika, melihat Hinata yang terduduk memegangi kepalanya sambil dilempari bola bertubi-tubi dari empat siswi yang melingkarinya. Kondisi Gaara tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto ia merasakan emosi di dadanya melihat Hinata yang meringis menahan sakit

"HINATAAAA" teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan dan langsung berlari menuju tempat Hinata

...

Karin dan teman-temannya tertawa senang melihat penderitaan Hinata kini, mereka tidak peduli dengan kondisi Hinata yang bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, Karin melempar bola dengan sangat kuat tepat ke arah depan Hinata

'greb'

Naruto menangkap bola tersebut dengan tangan kananya, ia menatap penuh emosi kepada semua orang disana

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH?"

"se-senpaii" cicit Karin yang langsung menundukkkan kepalanya,

Gaara langsung mendekati Hinata ia berjongkok memeriksa keadaan Hinata, Gaara begitu kaget melihat hidung Hinata yang mengeluarkan banyak darah sampai menetes pada baju olahraganya

"ya ampun, kau terluka cukup parah" Hinata merasakan pandangannya yang mulai memudar, ia samar-samar melihat punggung tegap Naruto yang membelakanginya ia mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak, tubuh Hinata limbung hampir saja mencium lapangan kalau saja Gaara tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya dengan merengkuhnya,

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, ia merasa sesak dan tidak suka melihat Gaara yang merengkuh Hinata, "aku harus membawamu ke UKS" ucap Gaara sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Hinata, Naruto dengan sigap melepas dengan kasar tangan Gaara yang melingkar di pundak Hinata

"Biar aku saja" Naruto merebut paksa tubuh Hinata dari rengkuhan Gaara, Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, Hinata yang merasa lemas juga sakit dikepalanya tidak bisa menolak, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto memandang Karin dan teman-temannya dengan kilat emosi

"Sasuke, Shikamaru aku serahkan urusan mereka pada kalian, beri mereka hukuman yang setimpal atas tindakan tidak manusiawinya ini"

"hn" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"serahkan pada kami" ucap Shikamaru

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto memang masuk kedalam komite kedisiplinan, mereka sering membantu guru untuk menghadapi murid yang membuat masalah

Naruto segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju UKS, sesekali ia melirik khawatir wajah Hinata yang mengeram sakit dengan darah yang masih mengalir dihidungnya

...

"sreekkk" Naruto membuka dengan kasar pintu UKS dengan kakinya

"SENSEI CEPAT TOLONG HINATA" teriak Naruto memanggil Shizune Sensei yang juga terkejut akan teriakannya

"ya ampun, apa yang terjadi cepat baringkan tubuhnya diranjang"

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan di atas kasur putih UKS,

Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat tubuh Hinata yang memiliki memar di pelipis kiri, juga di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sigap dokter berambut hitam pendek itu memeriksa dan menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Hinata,

Sudah satu jam berlalu, Hinata masih tertidur setelah mendapat perawatan dari Shizune sensei, Naruto juga masih setia menunggu Hinata, ia duduk disamping ranjang Hinata,

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Hinata, ia menggenggamnya "Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata

Perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih, ia menebak pasti sekarang ia ada di UKS

"Hinata kau sudah sadar" Naruto begitu lega melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar

"senpaiiii" Hinata berucap dengan lirih ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya "jangan bangun dulu, berbaringlah" ucap Naruto yang menahan pergerakan Hinata. Hinata pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya "arigatou" ucap Hinata kemudian

Naruto sama sekali tak melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata "dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kau sangat mahir dalam permainan basket bahkan kau pernah menang melawanku, kenapa? Kau hanya diam saja ketika mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum miris melihat Naruto yang kini memandang sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya

"gomenne, senpai, aku tidak bisa melawan, mungkin mereka tidak sengaja" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa pelan

"dasar bodoh, tentu saja mereka sengaja, komite kedisiplinan akan menghukum mereka dengan berat, atas perlakuan mereka terhadapmu"

"jangan senpai, jangan...kasiiihan mereka.. pasti mereka punya alasan, kalau memang aku salah ,, aku akan minta maaf pada mereka"

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis fikir, dengan begitu mudahnya Hinata memaafkan Karin dan teman-temannya, padahal mereka sudah sangat menyatiki fisik Hinata. Yah yang Naruto ketahui kini, Hinata memiliki hati yang baik.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata "tidak apa, mereka akan tetap mendapatkan hukuman, dan itu tidak akan terlalu berat" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"nee,,, senpai kepanganku berantakan, bisakah kau membantuku"

"a-apa?"

"tolong sisirkan rambutku"

"apa? kenapa tidak sisir sendiri"

"aku tidak bisa menyisir sendiri rambutku"

"haahh, baiklah"

Dan disinilah ia, Naruto duduk diatas ranjang bersama Hinata, Hinata memposisikan diri membelakangi Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia begitu gugup untuk pertama kali dalam Hidupnya ia harus menyisir rambut seorang perempuan, dan itu adalah Hinata perempuan yang selama ini bisa membuat proses kerja jantungnya menjadi tidak normal

Dengan tangan gemetar ia melepas satu persatu ikat rambut Hinata, rambut Hinata yang panjang dan bergelombang pun tergerai, dengan kikuk ia menyisir perlahan rambut Hinata menggunakan sisir yang dipinjamnya dari Shizune sensei. Menyisir rambut pendeknya sendiri saja jarang, sekarang ia harus menyisir rambut panjang, halus, nan wangi milik Hinata

Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila tatkala merasakan Naruto yang perlahan mulai menyisir dengan lembut rambutnya, untung saja posisinya membelakangi Naruto jadi Naruto tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Hinata merutuk dalam hati kalau saja ia bisa menyisir sendiri, pasti ia tidak perlu meminta hal se-aneh ini pada Naruto

keduanya terdiam mendalami pemikiran masing-masing, Naruto masih dengan perlahan menyisir rambut Hinata, Hinata akui rasanya nyaman disisir oleh Naruto senpai, biasanya ibu atau pun Ino menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat tidak selembut ini.

'sreek'

pintu UKS terbuka, menampakkan Sakura yang memasuki UKS "Shizune sensei aku membawa daftar- ...obatnya" Suara Sakura tercekat matanya membulat, tubuhnya menegang, melihat pemandangan didepannya, Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdua di atas ranjang dan Naruto menyisir lembut rambut Hinata

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, ia menatap keduanya dengan emosi "apa yang kalian lakukan? bersama di atas satu ranjang?"

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan melihat kedatangan Sakura, keduanya hanya saling pandang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sepertinya terlihat emosi

Naruto menyadari posisinya yang berdua di atas satu ranjang dengan Hinata, tentu saja sinyal mesumnya langsung menyala 'sepertinya Sakura salah paham'

 **TBC**

Hufftt akhirnya selesai juga, penasaran lanjutannya?

review dulu donk... makasih yah yang udh favorit & Follow fic ini...

balas review ah...

ana : iya aku juga udah mikirin gitu, disini udh ada interaksinya dikit sih, tapi nanti mungkin wid tambah lagi. makasih ana selalu review cerita wid

Azarya senju : iya,,, hhmmm segini kurang panjang ya? kirain kepanjangan hehe yah nanti wid usahain

yamanaka-san : makasih juga ini udh lanjut

Byakugan no Hime : ia juga ya, nanti ada kok saatnya Hinata merubah penampilannya, hehe tapi wid fokus ke perasaan Naruhina dulu

Guest : haha iya ya, bisa pake latar lagu kuch-kuch hota hai

Salsabilla12 : makasih ini udh lanjut

Cuka-san : haha iya koplak banget, makasih udh selalu menyemangati wid

Alinda504 : makasih, syukur deh klo makin seru ,, ini lanjut


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Pairing : Naruhina

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, tdk sesuai EYD, ide pasaran,

* * *

Holaa minna-san jumpa lagi dengan wid-wid, arigatou atas segala dukungannya,

Semoga kelanjutan fic ini tidak mengecewakan

Just Happy Reading...

* * *

...

...

...

Emosi, kecewa, sedih. itulah yang ada di fikiran Sakura saat ini, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Naruto bisa berbuat seperti ini.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di atas satu ranjang" Sakura menatap dengan emosi kedua manusia beda gender itu

Sedangkan yang ditatap malah saling pandang, lalu balik memandang Sakura

Naruto menyadari posisinya yang berdua di atas satu ranjang dengan Hinata , apalagi melihat kondisi seragam hinata yang agak berantakan juga rambutnya yang tergerai begitu saja

'sepertinya Sakura salah paham' batin Naruto

"kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun kau melakukan hal itu?" raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk emeraldnya

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Naruto jadi kelabakan, ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Sakura

"ettoo... Sakura-chan ini-"

"harusnya kau malu Naruto-kun, melakukan hal seperti itu disini"

"Sakura-chan kami-"

"kita ini masih sekolah Naruto-kun, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk masa depan"

"Sakura-chan tapi kami-"

"Hinata masih kecil, lihatlah dia, dia masih polos Naruto-kun, tapi kau malah"

"Sakura-chan itu tidak seperti-"

"tak bisakah kau bersabar sampai kau dewasa Naruto-kun?"

"tapi Sakura-chan-"

"bahkan kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang melihatnya"

"berhentilah memotong-"

"bagaimana kalau nanti dia ha-mffttt" Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sakura, ketika akan mengatakan 'hamil' Naruto melihat Hinata yang kebingungan tentang arah pembicaraan mereka, kalau Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya maka Hinata bisa menebak arah pembicaraan itu

"aphua yang hau lahuhan haruto-hun" Sakura masih saja merancau dalam mulut terbekapnya

"berhentilah memotong ucapanku Sakura-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku hanya menolong Hinata yang terluka, aku membawanya ke UKS ini, lalu aku membantunya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

Sakura terperangah mendengarnya "eh?"

Naruto melepas tangannya yang membekap mulut Sakura, semburat merah muncul diwajah Sakura mengingat pemikiran konyolnya tentang Naruto

"hahhh, mengerti kan?" Sakura mengangguk paham

"ano- senpai memang apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil memandang Naruto dan Sakura bergantian

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, Sakura malah memainkan ujung rambutnya,

Hinata makin memicingkan pandangannya kepada mereka, bukannya menjawab mereka malah bertingkah aneh

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok Hinata-chan hehehehe, i-iya kan Naruto kun" Sakura tertawa kikuk sambil menyenggol pundak Naruto dengan pundaknya

"oh iya betul" Naruto pun membenarkan

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto "ehem, kemarikan sisirnya Naruto-kun, biar aku saja yang merapikan rambut Hinata-chan, kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengganggukkan kepalanya, dengan agak tidak rela Naruto pun memberikan sisir itu pada Sakura

Sakura menaiki ranjang dan mulai menyisir rambut Hinata "wahh Hinata-chan rambutmu halus sekali, kau pakai sampo apa?" tanya Sakura di sela kegiatannya

"hhmm etto, pakai yang biasa saja kok"

Naruto tidak meninggalkan UKS ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Hinata

Sakura mengikat menjadi satu rambut Hinata yang panjang dan bergelombang dibawahnya

Sakura melirik Naruto yang duduk disamping mereka, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya "sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengorek kehidupan pribadi Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaran ini, sebenarnya apa kau dan Hinata-chan berpacaran?"

Naruto agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, apa selama ini hubungannya dengan Hinata dianggap seperti itu? Hinata pun ikut terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, selama ini mereka berdua memang dekat, tapi itu kan karna taruhan antara mereka bukan karna hal lain.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang, lalu kemudian membuang muka bersamaan,

Rasa lega memenuhi rongga dada Sakura, selama ini yang ia khawatirkan ternyata tidak terjadi, berarti masih ada harapan baginya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Naruto.

Sakura memang sudah menyukai Naruto ketika mereka sekolah bersama di Junior High School, bahkan tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sakura sengaja memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto agar bisa tetap bersamanya, bahkan Sakura yang meminta pada Kakashi sensei agar bisa duduk satu bangku dengan Naruto dan Kakashi sensei menyetujuinya dengan alasan logis yang Sakura berikan.

Semakin lama perasaan Sakura makin berkembang pada Naruto, awalnya Sakura hanya mengagumi Naruto yang pernah menolongnya saat diganggu oleh senior mereka di Junior High School, tapi kini Sakura sangat mencintai sosok Naruto yang ceria dan keren dimatanya

Sakura bahkan pernah terpuruk saat mengetahui Naruto yang berpacaran dengan Shion, selama seminggu lamanya ia selalu menangis di dalam kamarnya dan Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur ketika mendapat kabar kalau Naruto memutuskan Shion. Dan sekarang Sakura sangat bersyukur kembali mengetahui Naruto yang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Hinata

"tapi... kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat lebih dekat?" tanya Sakura kembali

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "itu... karna aku kalah bertaruh dengan Hinata"

Naruto pun akhirnya menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan Hinata, tentu saja Naruto tak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun mengenai Hinata yang mengecohnya di saat-saat terakhir termasuk kepada Sakura. Sakura terkekeh kecil, ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengalahkan permainan basket Naruto

"jangan menertawaiku Sakura-chan" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"hehe, gomen,,, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata-chan hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan Naruto-kun"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura,

"oh iya, Hinata-chan apa kau mau pulang lebih awal? Aku akan memintakan izinnya untukmu"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Sakura, kepalanya memang masih terasa sakit dan ia tidak yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Sakura beranjak pergi ke ruang guru meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto melihat khawatir Hinata yang memegangi kepalanya "apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk kecil

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Hinata menggeleng kecil "tidak perlu senpai, aku bisa meminta supir menjemputku"

"itu akan memakan waktu bagimu untuk menunggu jemputanmu datang, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak perlu senpai"

"aku akan tetap mengantarmu, dan jangan membantah!"

Melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto, Hinata jadi bungkam, yah saat ini pun ia tidak bertenaga untuk membantah Naruto

* * *

...

Dan disinilah Hinata, dengan canggung ia menaiki motor sport merah milik Naruto,

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan perlahan, Hinata menjaga jarak agak jauh dengan Naruto, padahal kepalanya terasa pening dan butuh sandaran, tapi tidak mungkin ia menjadikan punggung tegap Naruto sebagai sandarannya,

Naruto melirik Hinata dari kaca spionnya, Hinata terus saja memijit pelipisnya, bahkan Hinata tidak berpegangan pada Naruto. tentu saja Naruto khawatir kalau-kalau nanti Hinata jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Naruto begitu gemas kadang-kadang Hinata malah semakin memundurkan badannya

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kebelakan, ia mera-raba mencari tangan Hinata, setelah mendapatkan tangan Hinata, ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnnya, membuat Hinata tertarik dan membentur punggung tegap milik Naruto

"se-se-senpai?" Hinata begitu gugup menyadari tubuhnya yang menempel dengan tubuh Naruto

"berpeganganlah, dan senderkan kepalamu di punggungku, aku tau kepalamu pusing, jangan menolak" Naruto melirik sebentar Hinata dari ekor matanya, lalu kembali fokus membelah jalanan didepannya

Ini memang tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Hinata, punggung Naruto begitu hangat, lebar, dan terlihat kokoh, Hinata pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat Naruto, meski kerja jantungnya menjadi tidak normal tapi Hinata merasa nyaman bersandar seperti ini pada Naruto

Tubuh Naruto berdesir, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. ia merasakan bagian tubuh Hinata yang begitu lembut menyentuh punggungnya, ia juga merasa senang tangan Hinata melingkar semakin erat di pinggangnya. bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, ia tersenyum senang dan meningkatkan laju motornya,

Mereka sampai di sebuah gang yang cukup kecil mungkin hanya muat dimasuki satu mobil,

"senpai disini saja, selanjutnya aku akan jalan kaki" Hinata beranjak turun dari motor Naruto

"naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumah,"

Hinata menggeleng keras "tidak, sampai sini saja, aku takut orang rumah tau kalau aku diantar pulang oleh laki-laki, nanti ayah bisa marah"

Naruto diam sesaat "haahh, baiklah"

Hinata mengulas senyum kecil " arigatou, senpai" Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. baru lima langkah ia berjalan, Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangannya "tunggu", Hinata membalikkan badannya kebelakang, ia mendongkak menatap bingung Naruto

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke atas puncak kepala Hinata, ia mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, tangan kekarnya beralih merapihkan poni rambut Hinata yang agak berantakan karna sapuan angin di perjalanan tadi "rambutmu...berantakan" ucapnya

Desiran aneh kembali menyergapi hati Hinata, pipinya merah merona "a-arigatou" dan Hinata pun langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto terus mengikutinya sampai ia masuk kedalam mansion megah yang ada di ujung gang tadi. Naruto hanya perlu memastikan Hinata selamat sampai ia memasuki rumahnya, Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

...

Malam hari, Naruto terlihat gusar didalam kamarnya, ia terlihat bolak-balik mengitari kamarnya sendiri,

Kushina melihat tingkah Naruto dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, ia mengernyit bingung. kelakuan Naruto seperti seorang suami yang tengah menunggu persalinan istrinya saja,

Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto, ia berjalan dibelakang Naruto, ia mengikuti Naruto yang berputar-putar didalam kamarnya sendiri, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran ibunya dibelakang tubuhnya,

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya, ketika Naruto berbalik arah .. "arrgghh" Naruto terjungkal kebelakang ia begitu kaget melihat ibunya yang berdiri bertolak pinggang tepat dihadapannya ketika ia berbalik tadi

"ck ck ck, aku ibumu bukan hantu Naruto, kenapa kau begitu terkejut melihat wajah cantikku?" Kushina mengerucutkan biirnya kesal

"Kaa-san, kau mau membuat aku jantungan ya? apa tidak bisa ketuk pintu dulu?"

Kushina melipat tangannya didepan dada "heh, perempuan mana yang kau hamili Naru-kun?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bigung "hahhh? Apa maksudmu Kaa-san? Aku ini masih suci, enak saja kalau bicara, kalau pun aku mau menghamili perempuan, tentu saja perempuan itu harus menjadi istriku dulu"

Kushina terkekeh geli, "hehe, habis tingkahmu itu... kenapa kau berputar-putar didalam kamarmu sendiri?"

Naruto bergerak mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, diikuti Kushina yang duduk disampingnya

"aku...apa aneh kalau aku mengirimkan sms duluan padanya? Aku hanya mau tau kondisinya saat ini, tidak lebih, apa itu akan terlihat aneh?"

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya " –nya itu siapa Naru-kun?"

"dia temanku kaa-san"

"hmm siapa?"

"rahasia"

"hee, kenapa begitu? dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"rahasia"

"hee, kenapa begitu? Kenapa Naru-kun merahasiakannya dari ibu? Ibu bisa menutup mulut dengan baik Naru-kun" Kushina memelas memandang Naruto

Naruto bergumam sendiri dalam batinnya 'justru itu yang aku takutkan? Bisa menutup mulut apanya? Ibu itu paling sulit menjaga rahasia? Mulutnya bahkan mudah disogok hanya dengan permen lolipop, hah jangan sekali-sekali mengumbar rahasia padanya'

"yahh, nanti akan aku ceritakan lain kali, jadi bagaimana bu? Apa itu aneh?"

Kushina menghela nafas "yah, menurut kaa-san, itu tidak aneh, apa salahnya menanyakan kabar seorang teman"

"yosh" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya semangat, "sekarang lebih baik ibu menemani ayah nonton tv" Naruto pun mendorong paksa tubuh Kushina untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya

Naruto mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas kasur, setelah mendapat wejangan singkat dari ibunya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetikkan sms pada kontar nomor yang di tujunya

 **To : Hinata**

 **Text message : bagaimana keadaanmu?**

Hinata yang sedang belajar dikamarnya teralihkan oleh getaran handphonenya, ia membuka pesan yang masuk, ia mengulas senyum melihat nama yang tertera di handphonenya, dengan gugup ia mengetikkan balasan

 **To : Naruto-senpai**

 **Text Message : hm aku baik-baik saja senpai**

Naruto sumringah mendapatkan balasan dari Hinata, ia begitu semangat kembali mengirim pesan kepada Hinata, melupakan tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin menanyakan kabar saja

 **To : Hinata**

 **Text message : kau sedang apa?**

Hinata segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Naruto

 **To : Naruto senpai**

 **Text message : aku sedang belajar senpai, Naruto senpai sedang apa?**

Naruto dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari Hinata

 **To : Hinata**

 **Text message : berhentilah belajar terus, nanti kepalamu berasap dan sakit lagi, lebih baik istirahat saja, aku sedang bermain game**

Naruto berbohong, gengsi kalau mengatakan sedari tadi ia hanya duduk termenung memikirkan Hinata tentunya

Hinata dan Naruto terus berbalas pesan, mereka kadang terkikik sendiri membaca balasan dari pesan maisng-masing, sampai pukul 12 malam mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara berbalas pesan mereka

Keesokan hari Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapati Hinata dikelasnya, ia bertanya pada salah satu siswi dikelasnya, ia mengatakan bahwa hari ini Hinata tidak masuk karena sakit, Naruto merasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah jangan-jangan karna semalaman ia mengganggu Hinata

Keesokan harinya Hinata kembali tidak masuk sekolah, sampai tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah,

Naruto berusaha menghubungi nomor Hinata, tapi Nomornya tidak aktif, apa yang terjadi? Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir dan tidak karuan,

Naruto benar-benar gusar, hatinya sangat ingin melihat Hinata. ia ingin tau kondisi Hinata secara langsung, tapi ia tidak mungkin mendatangi rumah Hinata lalu berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia mau bertemu Hinata, bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang mengingat ayah Hinata yang katanya tidak membiarkan Hinata berteman dengan sembarangan orang,

Naruto tidak mungkin memasuki rumah Hinata lewat pintu depan, yah itu tidak mungkin,

Tapi bagaimana kalau ia masuk lewat belakang?,,, Naruto tampak berfikir, ia menyerigai mengingat keahliannya dulu yang sering menyusup kedalam rumah Sasuke untuk mengganggunya. Dan ia sama sekali belum pernah ketahuan.

* * *

...

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, ia memakai baju serba hitam, juga kupluk hitam yang menyembunyikan rambut mencoloknya,

dengan bermodal nekat Ia memanjat pagar rumah Hinata, ia mengira-ngira dimana kamar Hinata berada, mengandalkan kemampuan atletisnya, ia melompat meraih balkon lantai dua rumah itu, dan tentu saja dirinya berhasil. Naruto melirik kanan-kiri mewaspadai penjaga yang berkeliling di halaman rumah itu, Naruto melihat jendela yang masih diterangi lampu, ia mengintip kedalam,

Dan betapa beruntungnya Naruto, ia melihat Hinata yang duduk di atas meja belajarnya, Hinata memakai piyama bergambar kodok, juga sandal rumah dengan boneka kodok di atasnya. ia terkekeh melihatnya, lucu sekali, kodok adalah salah satu hewan kesukaan Naruto

'tuk' 'tuk',

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia merasa mendengar ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya,

Hinata berjalan dengan was-was ke arah jendela, tak lupa ia membawa buku tebal ditangannya,

Hinata menyibak gorden yang sedikit terbuka sebelumnya, Hinata hampir terjungkal kebelakang, ia begitu kaget melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dikaca dijendelanya. Hinata menggosok-gosokkan matanya, mungkinkah ia mengkhayalkan wajah Naruto lagi?

"heii berhenti mengucek matamu dan segera buka jendelanya" Naruto bicara sambil kembali mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela itu

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, ia tambah terkejut mendapati wujud asli Naruto yang benar-benar mendatangi kamarnya, Hinata segera membuka jendela, dengan cekatan Naruto langsung memasuki kamar Hinata

"se-se-se-senpai, a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata benar-benar gugup sekarang, baru kali ini ada laki-laki dengan berani menyusup ke dalam kamarnya

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, ia juga baru sadar tindakannya ini nekat dan sangat konyol

"ettoo, aku hanya ingin tau kondisimu, dan aku juga membawakanmu ini" Naruto menyodorkan 2 bungkus Chinamon rools ukuran jumbo pada Hinata,

Melihatnya mata Hinata berbinar cerah, ia meraih Chinamon rolls itu, begitu senangnya sampai ia melupakan kegugupan yang melandanya,

"chinamon-chan,,,, arigatou senpai" Hinata tersenyum memandang Naruto

Naruto menyadari saat ini Hinata menggerai bebas rambutnya yang ternyata sangat lurus, Naruto tak memungkiri bahwa Hinata kini terlihat cantik dan manis

Naruto menggaruk pelipis kanannya dengan jari telunjuk "etto, sama-sama"

"duduklah senpai" Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di karpet yang juga bergambar kodok dikamar Hinata

Dengan canggung Naruto duduk bersila dikamar Hinata,

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu,

Naruto begitu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi canggung ini,

"bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata? Kudengar kau sakit?"

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto "uhm, 2 hari yang lalu aku mengalami demam, tapi sekarang sudah baikkan, ayah menyuruhku untuk tetap istirahat sampai kondisiku benar-benar pulih"

"maaf, apa itu karna aku mengajakmu bergadang?"

Hinata menggeleng keras, "tidak senpai, bukan itu, tengah malam aku makan ice cream terlalu banyak, jadi demam deh"

"hah? Ice cream? Kau berusaha mengibuliku? Makan ice cream tidak akan membuatmu langsung demam, kalau terkena angin malam mungkin iya, pasti kau membuka jendelamu di tengah malam, apa perkiraanku benar?"

Hinata menunduk menanggapi pernyataan Naruto yang memang benar adanya, tengah malam ia memang membuka lebar jendela kamarnya,

"lainkali, jangan membuka jendelamu di tengah malam, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi"

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya

Naruto menelusuri kamar Hinata, ruangan itu bernuansa hijau, dan banyak sekali boneka kodok ataupun aksesoris kodok didalamnya, sungguh selera yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan,

Untung saja Hinata memakai parfum lavender yang begitu wangi, bukan parfum kodok, yah Naruto pernah beberapa kali tidak sengaja mungkin mengendus bau Hinata.

"kau itu aneh, kenapa banyak sekali kodok disini?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal "mou, jangan mengejekku senpai, sudah cukup adik, ibu dan kakakku yang sering mengejekku"

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya "hehe, aku juga suka sekali dengan kodok, aku tak menyangka seleramu sama denganku"

Mata Hinata berbinar mendengarnya "benarkah? Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang juga menyukai kodok, oh iya, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu senpai"

Hinata beranjak menuju laci di meja belajarnya. ia mencari sesuatu didalamnya, ia mengambil sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk kodok yang masih dikemas dengan rapi,

Naruto memerhatikan dalam diam tingkah Hinata,

Hinata berbalik hendak mendekati Naruto, Hinata tidak menyadari kalau karpet kodok itu terlipat diujungnya. saat berjalan, sandal Hinata tersangkut di karpet itu, membuat Hinata tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya

Hinata terjatuh kedepan, sebelum mencium permukaan karpet. dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata , Naruto ikut limbung dan terdorong kebelakang,

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia takut menyadari dirinya yang akan mencium karpet dibawahnya

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya,

Hinata membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, iris seindah bulan itu membulat sempurna,

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak, bahkan ia tak berkedip sedikitpun menyadari posisinya sekarang ini,

Hinata jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto yang juga mengukung memeluk pinggangnya, jarak keduanya terhapus, Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Naruto yang secara langsung dan tanpa penghalang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya,

Hinata menindih tubuh Naruto dengan bibir keduanya yang bersatu, mereka berciuman...

Kondisi Naruto tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, tubuhnya menegang, bola mata Saphire itu membulat sempurna, Naruto menahan nafasnya, menyadari posisi begitu intim dengan Hinata, Hinata menindih tubuhnya dan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dan yang paling membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata, Hinata mencium bibirnya...

Keduanya terdiam masih dengan keterjutan masing-masing, tubuh keduanya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, selama tujuh detik ciuman yang hanya menempelkan bibir itu berlangsung, sebelum getaran handphone di saku celana Naruto mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka,

Dengan cepat Hinata menarik tubuhnya dari kungkungan Naruto, keduanya mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto bergerak menjauh dari Hinata dengan tangan yang bergetar Naruto mengangkat telfon masuk di handphonenya

' _kau dimana dobe? Kemarilah, kami berkumpul di kedai ichiraku' Suara Sasuke terdengar dari sana  
_

"teme, terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari penyakit gagal jantung yang hampir menimpaku"

' _hah? Apa maksudmu dobe? Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, apa perlu kita ke dokter jiwa sekarang juga'_

"hoi hoi teme, enak saja aku tidak gila, baiklah aku akan kesana"

Naruto segera memutus sambungan telefon di handphonenya, dengan kaku ia menoleh menatap Hinata,

Wajah keduanya memerah, Hinata menunduk dalam "se-se-se-se-senpai go-go-gomen, a-a-a-ku tidak se-segaja" debaran jantung yang bertempo semakin cepat bahkan menyulitkan Hinata untuk berbicara dengan lancar

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya "i-iya, a-aku juga minta maaf, Hinata se-sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi, teman-teman menungguku"

"i-iya" Hinata masih menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto, Naruto bergegas pergi. satu langkah lagi ia mencapai jendela kamar itu, sebelum Hinata menarik ujung jaket hitam yang dipakai Naruto

"se-senpai, i-ini bawalah" Hinata masih menunduk ia mengulurkan sesuatu kepada Naruto

Naruto segera meraihnya, itu adalah strap ponsel berbentuk kodok yang masih terbungkus rapi, seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampan milik Naruto "arigatou, jaa ne"

Naruto pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata, dengan mengendap-endap ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari mansion megah itu

Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya yang terus bergemuruh meski telah jauh jaraknya dari rumah Hinata, "sial, rasanya jantungku mau pecah saja"

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto, sampai bayang-bayang tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto

"tadi itu,,,, ciuman pertamaku, dan Naruto senpai merebutnya,,,, oh tidak, dia sama sekali tidak merebutnya, justru aku sendiri yang menciumnya,,, kami-sama apa aku tidak usah sekolah lagi besok"

Sudah dipastika keduanya tidak akan tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga, wid senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan scene terakhir di fic ini, moga terasa ya momentnya, yah maklum lah baru kali ini, wid menulis adegan kiss-kiss

Semoga semuanya tetap suka,, review yah aku penasaran dengan pendapat semuanya...

Follow and favorit juga yahh ,, hehe #banyak minta nieh, 'ampun wid jangan digaplok ya'##

Balas review ah...

Laras781 : oke, lanjut terus..arigatou

Aru Hasuna 2409 : hehe, iya juga ya, dua-duanya masih jaim sih, hhmm jadiannya? Di chap berapa yah wid masih belum menentukan, tunggu saja kelanjutannya oke!...arigatou

Alinda504 : chapter berapa yah? Wid blum nentuin, tapi sepertinya gak akan panjang-panjang banget, baca terus kelanjutannya oke! ... arigatou

Byakugan no Hime : hehehe, gak dipukul jadinya, gppa kan? Arigatou

Salsabilla12 : iyah, selama ini kan biasanya Naru suka sama Saku, jujur aja aku nyesek mengetahui kenyataan itu, jadi di sini aku bkin deh Saku nya yang ngejar-ngejar Naru.. arigatou

The KidSNo OppAi : oke ini lanjut.. arigatou

suciir630 : salam kenal juga, hai juga suciir-san, cup-cup jangan nangis yah,, tuh ada tukang balon lewat,,, hee dihantui? Serem juga sepertinya wid harus minta bawang putih punya Sasuke, hehe.. arigatou

Cuka-san : haha iya nie, cieee banget mereka, .. arigatou

Ana : terimaksih banget buat ana, yang selalu dukung fic ini, syukur deh klo ana seneng bacanya, wid jadi ikut seneng juga


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran tapi murni ide sendiri, DLL

* * *

Holla minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan wid,

oh ia sebelumnya ada guest yang komentar "rambut Hinata kan emang lurus gak bergelombang dibawahnya -_- " gitu katanya, wid kan udh nulis yah di chapter 2, rambut Hinata tergerai dan bergelombang dibawahnya itu karna terlalu lama dikepang, rambut Hinata emang lurus, tapi kalau dikepang kan jadi bergelombang, kalau cuma disisir sih gelombang rambut itu gak hilang, tapi kalau dirumah, Hinata kan keramas trus disisirin ibunya nah klo udh kena air yah rambutnya lurus lagi, hehe sekian penjelasan tentang rambut Hinata... gomenne kalau bikin para readers salah paham.

Just Happy Reading

* * *

...

...

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti sensasi menyenangkan dan mendebarkan ketika dengan tidak sengaja Hinata mencium bibirnya, bahkan sampai di kedai Icriraku pun Naruto masih bisa merasakan bagaimana manisnya rasa bibir tipis dan mungil Hinata,

Jujur saja dulu ia pernah berciuman beberapa kali dengan Shion, itu pun Shion yang agresif memulainya, tapi rasanya tidak mendebarkan seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan senyum merekah yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di wajah tampannya. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat kawan pirang mereka itu terus tersenyum sendiri, sambil sesekali menerawang ke langit-langit kedai.

Bahkan Naruto sampai mengabaikan Ramen ukuran jumbo spesial yang sebelumya dipesan olehnya.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke menegang melihat kelakuan sahabat karib yang duduk disampingnya itu tersenyum sendiri "hoi dobe, ada apa denganmu? Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, menjijikkan sekali"

"hn" Naruto menjawab masih dengan tersenyum sambil menerawang langit-langit kedai

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke, kesal sekali rasanya ditanggapi seperti itu oleh Naruto

" tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan benar?"

"hn"

"dimana kepalamu terbentur Naruto?"

"hn"

Sasuke benar-benar geram sekarang, kalau saja kondisi kedai yang tidak ramai, sudah pasti ia akan mengamuk memukuli bertubi-tubi wajah sabahatnya itu

"Sasuke lebih baik kita mengabari rumah sakit jiwa secepatnya sebelum terlambat" ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi kehilangan nafsu makannya melihat tingkah aneh Naruto

"kau benar" Shikamaru menimpali ucapan Kiba

Gaara memandang dalam diam Naruto yang tersenyum dengan rona merah yang kadang menghiasi wajahmya. Gaara merasa sangat penasaran hal apa yang menjadi penyebab kelakuan Naruto sekarang ini. 'Mungkinkah Hinata?' Gaara menggelengkan keras kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya, entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak tenang memikirkan Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan Hinata

* * *

...

Tok tok tok

Hinata terperanjat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, padahal ketukan itu begitu pelan tapi membuatnya hampir kaget setengah mati.

"i-ia sebentar"

kegugupan Hinata belum juga hilang, padahal sudah tiga jam yang lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, Hinata belum juga bisa menghilangkan bayangan dimana dirinya tidak sengaja mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya, mukanya langsung merah padam ketika membayangkan kejadian itu.

Hinata mengelus-elus dadanya yang terus berdebar, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku pada Hinata "Nee-chan, bisa kau ajari aku pelajaran ini?"

"te-tentu saja" Hinata berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin pada adik bungsunya itu

Hanabi terus memperhatikan tingkah tak biasa yang ditangkapnya dari wajah cantik sang kakak, tanpa sebap yang jelas kadang-kadang kakaknya itu melamun lalu muncul rona kemerahan di pipi tembemnya.

Hanabi bisa memahami dengan jelas gurat-gurat kemerahan di wajah kakaknya itu, Hanabi memang masih SMP tapi tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya ia berpacaran dengan seniornya yang bernama Konohamaru, bahkan Hanabi sering disebut 'Pakar Cinta' di antara teman-temannya. karna itu Hanabi mengerti tanda-tanda orang kasmaran seperti yang terjadi pada kakaknya ini.

Hanabi meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu, "hhmmm ada apa denganmu nee-chan tak biasanya kau sering melamun? bahkan senyum sendiri tanpa hal yang jelas"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ia salah tingkah menghadapi kecurigaan Hanabi kepadanya

"e-eh, apa maksudmu, aku kan sedang memikirkan jawaban soal selanjutnya"

Hanabi menyeringai melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah

"heh, memikirkan jawaban apanya? Kau tidak bisa menipuku Hinata-nee, katakan padaku laki-laki mana yang sudah membuatmu JATUH CINTA" Hanabi menekankan kata Jatuh cinta di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Hinata merona mendengarnya

"a-apa maksudmu sih Hanabi, siapa yang jatuh cinta" Hinata memalingkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dikerjakan Hanabi

"hehe, katakan saja nee-chan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Sampai-sampai membuatmu seperti ini, atau jangan-jangan dia menciummu yah?"

Sontak wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar penuturan adiknya itu

"hee, jadi benar yah dia menciummu?" Hanabi begitu senang menggoda kakaknya yang satu ini

"bu-bukan begitu, aku yang menciumnya" Hinata segera membekap mulutnya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia mengatakan hal itu, membuat Hanabi semakin terkikik di buatnya

"hee, ternyata kakakku ini agresif juga,"

"hentikan Hanabi, keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga" Hinata benar-benar malu sekarang digoda seperti itu oleh adiknya sendiri

"tega sekali kau mengusirku nee-chan, ya sudah aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu itu" Hanabi pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata

Hinata menyadari Naruto bukanlah pacarnya, dan ciuman itu juga terjadi karna ketidaksengajaan, Hinata menyadari bahwa selama ini Naruto senpai membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi lebih sering berdebar ketika bersama dengannya.

Hinata memikirkan kemungkinan yang dikatakan Ino dulu, mungkinkah dirinya kini memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto, apa mungkin ia menyukai Naruto?

* * *

sementara itu disudut dalam kedai Iciraku

para pengunjung kedai tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh melihat kelakuan beberapa remaja yang terlihat disudut ruangan kedai itu.

"hoi hoi hoi, aku tidak gila, aku hanya sedang bahagia saja, kalian ini tidak bisa melihat aku bahagia apa?"

Naruto menatap dengan penuh emosi pada Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sekarang duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto yang bertolak pinggang.

Entah bagaimana kharisma kepemimpinan Naruto bisa membuat teman satu timnya menurut untuk duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan teman-temannya itu, Sasuke bahkan tadi sudah menelfon pihak rumah sakit jiwa, kalau saja Naruto tidak segera merampas ponsel Sasuke, mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah digiring oleh pihak rumah sakit, keterlaluan sekali mereka.

"hoi Sasuke kenapa kita duduk seperti ini?" Kiba menyenggol pundak Sasuke yang disebelahnya

"kita terkena hipnotis Kiba" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya, tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan saja, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengakui bahwa tadi ia sempat kehilangan nyali dihadapan Naruto yang menguar emosi sehingga dirinya dengan rela duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto

"Shikamaru berhentilah bersandar di pundakku" Gaara mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya sendiri, ia merasa risih pundaknya menjadi sandaran Shikamaru sekarang, Shikamaru tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar malah menguap dan tidur di bahu Gaara

"hooammm, mendokusai na" ucap Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan guncangan yang dibuat oleh Gaara ia masih setia melekat pada bahu tegap Gaara

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para sahabatnya sekarang, "ck ck ck, berani sekali kalian menyatakan dengan seenaknya bahwa aku gila, dengar ya aku sedang bahagia saat ini jadi aku melepaskan kalian, tapi kalau lain kali kalian seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan,"

Entah kenapa Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru menggangguk patuh terhadap Naruto, ini seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anak-anaknya,

"yosh, ayo kita pulang hari sudah malam dattebayo" senyum tiga jari mengembang di wajah Naruto,

Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru bersyukur Naruto mereka telah kembali...

Mereka pun pulang meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku,

* * *

Mereka berlima memang tidak membawa kendaraan masing-masing, berjalan kaki di malam hari lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka dibanding harus mengendarai motor, kedai Iciraku pun tidak berjarak jauh dari rumah mereka masing-masing,

Di persimpangan jalan , Naruto dan Shikamaru berpisah dengan Sasuke, Kiba dan Gaara karna arah rumah mereka berlawanan dari situ.

Shikamaru melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Naruto rumah mereka berada di jalan yang sama

Naruto berjalan santai dengan menopang kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan malas sambil sesekali menguap.

"Shikamaru"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Shikamaru menoleh kepada Naruto yang berbicara sambil memandang langit

"ada apa?"

"hhmm, kau adalah satu-satunya yang punya pacar diantara kita semua, aku... tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku akhir-akhir ini"

Shikamaru memperhatikan dengan seksama teman pirangnya itu, tidak biasanya Naruto membahas tentang perasaan

"entah kenapa, akhr-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan tentang Hinata, bahkan di rumah pun aku masih saja kepikiran olehnya, kenapa ya aku sering sekali berdebar-debar kalau ada di dekatnya, aku... bingung sekali, perasaan ini pertama kalinya aku rasakan, jadi...aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru" Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan ekor matanya

"kau jatuh cinta dengannya bodoh... itu saja..." Shikamaru menguap kembali dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung dengan ucapannya

Naruto kembali memandang langit berbintang malam itu, bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman

"kau benar Shikamaru, sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta padanya"

* * *

Pagi menjelang,,, Hinata kembali masuk sekolah hari ini. Hinata berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah yang belum terlalu ramai pagi itu

"Hinataaaaaaaaa" Hinata segera berbalik, ia mengenali suara yang sangat ia rindukan,

"Inoooooo" Hinata berlari kearah Ino, langsung saja Hinata memeluk erat Ino,

Ino kebingungan dengan sikap tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan Hinata biasanya dia akan marah kalau namanya diteriakkan seperti itu,

"aku kangen sekali denganmu Ino-chan" Ino tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu, ada apa Hinata? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?"

Hinata menggeleng keras "tidak Ino" ia tidak mau membuat Ino kahawatir jika mengetahui pembulian yang dilakukan Karin kepadanya

"ya sudah ayo kita kekelas"

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, ia segera membuka pesan di ponselnya

 **Name : Naruto senpai**

 **Text message : Hinata, hari ini aku dan yang lain ada pertandingan melawan tim dari Kiri High School, datanglah kelapangan basket, aku mau kau menonton pertandinganku kali ini. Kau boleh mengajak Ino sekalian**

Hinata tersenyum cerah membaca pesan itu,

"Ino, Naruto senpai mengajak kita untuk menonton pertandingannya hari ini, kau mau ikut kan?"

"tentu saja"

pertandingan basket itu akan segera berlangsung setelah jam terakhir di sekolah. Hinata dan Ino pun pergi kelapangan basket, tribun penonton sudah penuh oleh siswa dan siswi dari Konoha International High School atau pun dari Kiri High School, mereka begitu antusias melihat pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah kali ini.

Tentu saja para siswi lebih tertarik pada pemainnya dari pada pertandingan itu sendiri

Hinata dan Ino kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka,

Naruto melihat kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan Ino

Senyum cerah diwajah Naruto merekah ketika melihat Hinata "akhirnya kau datang"

Rona merah muncul di pipi tembem Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya "uhm, senpai bertandinglah yang bagus, kalian harus menang"

"tentu saja dattebayo"

Ino menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata dan Naruto, tentu saja ia tak sepolos Hinata, melihat gelagat mereka berdua saja ia sudah tau bahwa kedua orang itu saling menyukai

"ehem, aku ada disini senpai kenapa yang kau sapa hanya Hinata"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"hehe, kau terlihat lebih gemuk jadi aku kira itu bukan kau Ino"

Kening Ino mengkerut "enak saja, berat badanku proposional tau, heh.. ya sudah sekarang carikan tempat bagi kami untuk duduk"

Naruto menggiring Hinata dan Ino untuk duduk di bangku depan bersama para pemain tim Konoha

Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru menoleh pada Hinata dan Ino yang mendekati mereka

"halo Hinata Ino" sapa Kiba lengkap dengan cengirannya

"halo juga Kiba senpai" kedua menjawab salam Kiba bersamaan,

"kenapa kita duduk di bangku pemain, Naruto senpai"

"yah hanya disini bangku yang tersedia, lagi pula kau bisa membantu menjaga tas kami sekalian, lagi pula yang lainnya tidak keberatan" ucap Naruto sambil memandang teman-temannya

"tentu saja" ucap Gaara dan yang lainnya hanya mengganguk setuju

Pertandingan di mulai, para penonton histeris melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang bermain dengan sangat gesit

 _"kyaaaaaaa Naruto senpaii"_

 _"Kyaaa Sasuke senpai ganbatteeeee"_

 _"kyaaaa Gaara senpai"_

 _"Kiba senpai ganbatteeee"_

Hinata meringis merasakan kupingnya yang mendengung mendengar teriakan cempreng dari para penonton, Hinata sendiri terkesima melihat permainan mereka yang luar biasa,

Naruto terlihat berbeda ketika bermain serius di lapangan, Naruto adalah kapten yang cerdas ia bisa dengan baik mengkordinir setiap strategi untuk rekan satu timnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto yang terlihat begitu mempesona dimatanya

Peluit tanda istirahat berbunyi...

* * *

"Hinata mana minumanku" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata

"ini" Hinata segera memberikan minuman itu pada Naruto, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata,

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto, ia begitu merasa gemas dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah Naruto, tanpa Hinata sadari tangannya mulai terangkat, ia mengelap bulir keringan di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya,

Naruto merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Hinata pada wajahnya

Hinata tersadar dengan perbuatan refleksnya barusan. ia segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Naruto "eh gomenne senpai"

Naruto menyeringai memandang Hinata, ia menggenggam dan menarik tangan Hinata, mengarahkan tangan lembut itu pada wajahnya "disini masih basah Hinata, kalau mau mengeringkan keringatku jangan setengah-setengah dong"

"ehhh" dengan wajah merona dan gerakan yang kaku akhirnya Hinata mengusap kembali dengan lembut wajah Naruto

Gaara merasa tidak senang dengan perlakuan Hinata pada Naruto. segera saja ia duduk ditengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Hinata, membuat Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto

"Hinata aku haus, bisa tolong ambilkan minumanku" Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Hinata

"uhm, tentu senpai" Hinata pun mengambilkan minuman untuk Gaara

"hei Gaara bisakah kau pindah tempat duduk, disana kan masih kosong" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kursi di samping kirinya yang masih kosong

"disini lebih nyaman," ucap Gaara acuh tanpa melihat Naruto, ia terlalu fokus menebar senyumnya pada Hinata

Tak berapa lama...Naruto merasa geram melihat tingkah Gaara mencari-cari perhatian Hinata, belum lagi Hinata yang menanggapi tingkah Gaara,

"Hinata kau itu bukan pelayan Gaara, tak perlu menuruti semua keinginannya"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "tapi dari tadi Naruto senpai juga menyuruh-nyuruhku"

"eehh?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, ia baru ingat sedari tadi juga dirinya mencari-cari perhatian Hinata, seperti minta di lap keringatnya, minta di pijat punggungnya, bahkan minta di ikat tali sepatunya, dan ia baru menyadari permintaan Gaara tak sebanyak permintaannya pada Hinata

Pertandingan kembali dimulai,

* * *

Pertandingan itu berlangsung sengit, ke dua belah pihak begitu kewalahan menghadapi pertandingan kali ini. Dengan perjuangan yang keras akhirnya tim Konoha menang dengan sedikit point yang lebih mengungguli point lawan.

Semua penonton bersorak gembira melihat kemenangan Konoha International High School, para siswi bahkan teriak histeris saat Naruto memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya sambil mengacungkan jempol menghadap para penonton.

Hinata dan Ino bersorak gembira atas kemenangan ini,

Entah cari-cari kesempatan atau reflek, Naruto berlari dan langsung menerjang Hinata dan memeluknya amat erat "Hinata aku menang" ucapnya disela pelukan Itu

Hinata bahkan terlalu terkejut menerima pelukan itu, "se-se-se-senpai..." ia merasa gemuruh jantungnya bahkan lebih keras daripada gemuruh para siswi yang menjerit histeris bahkan ada yang sampai menangis melihat Hinata yang mendapat pelukan dari Naruto

Gaara yang tidak suka langsung melepas paksa pelukan Naruto pada Hinata, ia menarik dengan keras kedua pundak Naruto untuk menjauh dari Hinata "lepaskan dia Naruto, Hinata tidak nyaman" ucapnya

Tentu saja Naruto kesal dirinya jadi tidak bisa lebih lama memeluk Hinata, Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari "gomenne Hinata, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja wajahnya sudah merah padam sejak mendapat pelukan itu "i-iya tidak apa-apa"

Ino memicing memandang Naruto, lalu mendengus sebal "huh, terbawa suasana apanya"

Mereka tak menyadari kalau dari tadi, Sakura memandang dengan sendu dari pintu masuk stadium basket itu. Sakura memang datang disaat-saat terakhir, ia begitu terkejut melihat Naruto yang memeluk Hinata, cubitan keras ia rasakan dihatinya sampai perlahan air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya 'apa kau menyukai Hinata, Naruto-kun?' gumamnya, dan Sakura pun segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu

* * *

...

...

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata pergi ke kedai Yakiniku terdekat dari sekolah Untuk merayakan kemenangan tim Konoha High School,

Tadinya mereka berniat membawa kendaraan, tapi sampai di parkiran...

"Hinata kau Naik denganku" ucap Naruto yang sudah siaga di motor sport merahnya,

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun segera mendekati Naruto, tapi Gaara langsung menahan tangan Hinata "Hinata naik denganku saja, motorku lebih nyaman" Hinata berfikir sejenak dan berjalan mendekati Gaara

Tapi tangan Naruto gantian menarik tangan Hinata "denganku saja, Gaara suka mengebut"

Gaara menarik kembali tangan Hinata "denganku saja, Naruto suka ugal-ugalan kalau naik motor"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara pun saling tarik-menarik kedua tangan Hinata, Hinata merasakan tangannya yang pegal juga sakit di tarik-tarik, dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangannya membuat tangan Naruto dan Gaara terlepas darinya

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal "aku jalan kaki saja" ucapnya, dan Hinata pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih melongo dengan ucapan Hinata

"heeee, kalau begitu aku juga jalan kaki saja" ucap Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan, lalu segera mengejar Hinata

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Ino sweetdrop bersama melihat tingkah konyol mereka, akhirnya mereka pun menyusul Gaara dan Naruto dengan berjalan kaki.

disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto berjalan dengan merapatkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri Hinata, Gaara tidak mau kalah ia juga merapatkan tubuhnya disisi Kanan Hinata,

"a-ano,,, Naruto senpai, Gaara senpai bisakah kalian menjauh sedikit, sepertinya jalanan yang luas ini jadi sempit karna kalian menghimpitku terus"

Naruto mendorong pundak Gaara dari belakang tubuh Hinata "minggirlah Gaara Hinata kesempitan"

Tidak mau kalah Gaara pun mendorong pundak Naruto dari belakang tubuh Hinata "kau yang harus minggir, Kasian Hinata tubuhmu bau keringat pasti dia tidak nyaman"

bukannya merasa lega, Hinata malah makin terhimpit.

merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, Ino dengan sigap langsung membawa tubuh Hinata bersamanya, Ino menengok kebelakang, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto dan Gaara "tubuh kalian berdua itu sama-sama bau, jadi jangan menghimpit Hinata terus" Hinata dan Ino pun berjalan mendahului mereka. Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto dan Gaara,

"ini parodi komedi ya?" ucap Kiba sambil melirik Sasuke dan Shikamaru

"mereka bodoh" ucap Sasuke "mereka tidak waras" ucap Shikamaru

* * *

...

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain, disebuah gang sempit tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya,

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata, sedang dihimpit dan disudutkan tubuhnya oleh tiga orang laki-laki

"heiii manis,,, bermainlah dengan kami,,," ucap laki-laki berkepala botak

"kami tidak akan melukaimu, hanya menyentuhmu dengan lembut" kali ini laki-laki dengan jambul rambut berwarna coklat

" itu pun kalau kau tidak berontak" kali ini laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala dengan sebelah matanya yang ditutup kain hitam, penampilan mereka sungguh menyeramkan, sepertinya mereka berandal yang suka memperkosa wanita

"ti-tidak jangan sentuh aku,, tolong aku" gadis remaja itu memeluk dirinya sambil menangis

Silaki-laki botak mencekal kedua tangan gadis itu, dan ia memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium gadis itu,

'pletak'

kegiatan si botak terhenti saat ada sepatu hitam yang menimpuk kepalanya, ia menoleh dengan geram kepada gadis berambut pirang yang menimpuknya

"waahh ada wanita cantik yang lain lumayan" ucap si laki-laki berjambul coklat

"lepaskan dia brengsek" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Ino

Sang gadis yang masih terhimpit itu menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati Ino dan juga Hinata disana

"I-ino, Hi-hinata"

"Karin, bertahanlah" teriak Ino kepada gadis berambut merah itu yang tak lain adalah Karin

"hee, berani sekali kalian mengganggu kami" si laki-laki berambut merah menyala mendekati Hinata dan Ino

"Ino" teriak Hinata yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Ino, Ino mengerti kode itu, ia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Hinata, meski pun Ino pemberani nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa bela diri, jadi ia memilih berlindung di belakang Hinata,

"heh" si laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai, ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tampilan menyeramkan dari laki-laki yang ada di depannya

Tangan laki-laki rambut merah itu sebentar lagi mencapai pundak Hinata

"jangan sedikit pun kau menyentuhnya," tatapan tajam diberikan Naruto yang kini berdiri membelakangi Hinata dan Ino, Naruto mencengkram tangan pemuda berambut merah itu

"hoiii, ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya"

"Hinata , Ino mundurlah biar para lelaki yang menangani ini" ujar Naruto

Hinata dan Ino menurut, mereka mundur beberapa langkah , sedangkan Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru menyusul mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dengan Naruto

"cih keroyokan" si rambut merah mendecih kesal, laki-laki berkepala botak dan laki-laki yang berambut coklat beranjak dari tempat Karin dan menuju si rambut merah,

Karin yang terlepas dari cengkraman si botak pun langsung berlari menuju Ino dan Hinata,

"a-arigatou" Karin menangis sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan Ino,

"tenanglah, tidak usah takut" ucap Ino sambil mengusap punggung Karin,

"Karin, bersembunyilah dibelakangku seperti Ino, aku akan melindungi kalian" ucap Hinata dengan wajah seriusnya

"ta-tapi",

Ino tersenyum kepada Karin, "sudah turuti saja Hinata, dia pasti bisa melindungi kita"

Karin dan Ino pun berdiri dibelakang Hinata,

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan ketiga preman yang sedang dikepung Naruto dan yang lain,

Naruto menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada ketiga laki-laki berandal di depannya "lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum, kami benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran"

Si laki-laki botak tersenyum miring meremehkan Naruto dihadapannya "kheh, kalian pikir kami takut? Jangan salah bocah kami juga punya rekan yang lain"

Si laki-laki botak bersiul, tak lama lima belas orang laki-laki bertubuh besar mendatangi mereka,

'glek' Kiba kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat betapa besarnya tubuh lawan mereka

Sasuke berdecih sebal, Shikamaru mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Gaara mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Naruto semakin menajamkan matanya,

Aura mencekam muncul diantara mereka, angin berhembus menambahkan aura dingin diantara mereka.

Tak lama kedua belah pihak memulai pertarungan itu,

Naruto melanyangkan tinjunya pada si laki-laki botak, laki-laki botak itu menahan kepalan tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam ia segera menendang perut lawannya dengan lutut kanannya,

Kiba dan Sasuke tak mau kalah, mereka melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan kepada lawan dihadapan mereka, pukulan mereka tidak ada yang meleset membuat lawan mereka jatuh terduduk

Gaara melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada perut lawan didepannya,

Shikamaru dengan santainya, melayangkan tendangan pada lawan didepannya,

Perkelahian itu berlangsung cukup lama...

Bagaimana pun Naruto dan kawan-kawannya kalah jumlah dengan para berandal itu, bahkan sepertinya para berandal itu memiliki stamina yang tinggi, buktinya berapa kali pun pukulan dan tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mereka masih tetap bisa bangkit berdiri, meski setengah dari mereka sudah babak belur dan tak mampu berdiri lagi

Naruto semakin kewalahan menghadapi tiga orang berandal yang mengepungnya,

Tanpa ia sadari satu orang berandal bertubuh besar mendekati Hinata, Ino dan Karin,

Ino dan Karin bergidik ngeri, tubuh mereka bergetar, mereka mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata, Ino berada di sisi kiri Hinata sedangkan Karin berada di sisi kanan Hinata

Laki-laki itu menyeringai melihat Ino dan Karin yang ketakutan

"heii maniss,, jangan takut,,, lihatlah mereka di depan kalian sedang sibuk bermain,,, jadi daripada kalian kesepian aku akan bermain dengan kalian, merasakan tubuh kalian bertiga sekaligus sepertinya tidak buruk"

Ino dan Karin semakin ketakutan pasalnya semakin laki-laki itu mendekat, tubuhnya jadi terlihat semakin dekat,

Hinata sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa takut, justru saat ini Hinata merasa sangat kesal, emosi dan jijik terhadap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, ingin sekali rasanya ia meremukkan wajah mengerikan itu,

"Ino" Hinata berujar pelan, Ino mengangguk mengerti kode dari Hinata, ia segera menarik tangan Karin untuk menjauh beberapa langkah dari Hinata. situasi seperti ini sudah sering mereka alami ketika bersama para Rokkie, yah karna dulu sering ada segerombolan berandal yang suka mencari ribut dan berkelahi dengan para Rokkie,

"dia sudah masuk mode angry mom" Karin merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino "apa maksudnya Ino"

"hehehe, Hinata kalau sudah marah berbahaya, sampai-sampai dijuluki angry mom" ucap Ino sambil nyengir kepada Karin.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, ia begitu terkejut menyadari salah satu dari para berandal berusaha menyentuh pundak Hinata

"Hinaataaaa" Naruto segera berlari menuju Hinata, tapi sebelum itu tangan Naruto dicekal dan

'buagh' tinju pun melayang bebas di wajah tampan Naruto

"sialan kau" Naruto pun memukul balik berandal itu

Pundak Hinata sudah dicengkram oleh berandal bertubuh besar didepannya, berandal itu menyeringai, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, si berandal pun tak melihat wajah Hinata yang juga menyeringai lebar, "brengsek..." ucap Hinata pelan,

Hinata memengang pergelangan tangan berandal itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu

"hyaaaaaaat" dengan gerakan cepat, ia merarik dan membanting kebelakang tubuh berandal itu

'brukk'

Si berandal sukses jatuh terlentang kebelakang,

Perkelahian di antara Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhenti sejenak, mereka melongo dengan mulut menganga melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil Hinata membanting tubuh berandal yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya,

Si berandal yang terjatuh tadi berusaha kembali berdiri, sebelum berdiri dengan sempurna, Hinata berlari ia melompat dan mengangkat kaki kanannya berputar 180 derajat menendang wajah berandal itu,

Si berandal terlempar cukup jauh, hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan berandal itu tak sadarkan diri.

'glek' Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru juga Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan Hinata, mereka saja harus memukul beberapa kali sampai berandal itu pingsan, sedangkan Hinata? Menendang sekali saja langsung membuat berandal itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri

"jangan cari masalah dengannnya" ucap Kiba

"jangan mengatainya pendek lagi" ucap Sasuke

Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk setuju...

Perkelahian yang tertunda dimulai kembali,

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki medan perang. Hinata mengambil kuda-kudanya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan, membuka kaki kanannya kebelakang membentuk garis lusus,

dua orang berandal mendatanginya, Hinata berlari menerjang dua orang berandal itu dengan sedikit melompat kaki kiri Hinata menendang perut berandal di sebelah kiri, lalu menjadikannya tumpuan, melompat dan menggunakan sikunya memukul leher kanan berandal satunya lagi, keduanya jatuh terkapar bersamaan.

Beberapa berandal lain mendatanginya, dengan gesit dan lincah, Hinata menendang kepala lawan, meninju perut lawan, menangkis serangan lawan, beberapa dari mereka langsung terkapar tak berdaya,

Satu berandal cukup gesit, berhasil sedikit mengimbangi gerakan Hinata, Hinata sedikit lengah

Dan 'buagh' sebuah pukulan keras melayang di pelipis kiri Hinata, membuat Hinata terlempar dan jatuh terduduk

"Hinataaaa" teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan

Hidung Hinata mengeluakan darah, Hinata sedikit limbung, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. kekuatannya memang besar tapi sekali ia menerima pukulan keseimbangan dan kekuatannya jadi goyah

Hinata masih mengembalikan keseimbangannya, Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari kalau tubuh berandal yang terkapar dibelakangnya bangkit , berandal itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ada, berandal itu berlari menerjang punggung Hinata

"Hinata" teriak Ino dan Karin bersamaan

Hinata tidak punya kesempatan mengelak, dan

'jleb' pisau lipat itu menusuk punggung,

Hinata tidak merasakan sakit justru ia merasakan hangat karna pelukan seseorang dari belakang

"bodoh, ka-kau tidak apa-apa kan?" seseorang yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang berbicara lirih dan terbata tepat ditelinga kiri Hinata,

Hinata membulatkan mata seindah bulannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang "Na-Naruto senpai",

Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk menyangga tubuh Naruto yang limbung, Hinata jatuh terduduk bersama tubuh Naruto dipelukannya

Naruto sudah melindungi Hinata, ia memeluk Hinata dari belakang sebelum berandal itu berhasil menusuk punggung Hinata, dan sekarang punggung Naruto lah yang tertusuk

"senpaaiiii" Hinata meraba-raba punggung Naruto dan mendapati pisau tertancap di punggung tegap itu, Hinata melihat tangannya yang terkena darah Naruto. Hinata sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi "kenapa hiks kau lakukan ini"

Naruto tersenyum di pundak Hinata yang menyangga kepalanya, meski merasakan perih dan mati rasa di tubuhnya, bahkan mulut Naruto sudah mengeluarkan darah "a-aku a-akan me-melindungimu"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "senpaiii hiks, senpaiii"

Dan pandangan Naruto pun menghitam, "senpaiiiii" Hinata berteriak merasakan tubuh Naruto yang semakin berat dan terkulai lemas di pelukannya,

 **TBC**

fuih,, lap keringat dulu... panjang banget yah chapter ini, bis bingung mau berenti dimana jadi wid lanjut terus deh

gimana gimana ceritanya?

karna ada genre friendsip nya jadi wid harus masukin scene interaksi pertemanan mereka, gomen kalo nanti ada yang berfikir itu bertele-tele atau kurang kerasa hehe (haduh pesimis duluan)

review yah, follow dan favorit ya... hehe

balas review ah...

netizen07 : thanks yah

Byakugan no Hime : hehe, wid juga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kayak naruto di chap ini. hehe arigatou nee

Bokura Wa Saya : hehe, oke nie lanjut... arigatou

Laras781 : hehe, oke-oke ntar ditambah adegan romantisnya abis ini... arigatou

7 : wid juga suka Hinata yang unyu-unyu... arigatou

Salsabilla12 : hehe, masa sih? sama sih wid juga dikira begitu.. oke nie lanjut... arigatou

Hana Takahashi126 : hehe, kerasa feel nya yah? oke ... arigatou

Cuka-san : kanceritanya Naruto laki-laki baik-baik gak mau nyosor duluan, mungkin... gak tau deh klo chapter depan hehe

arigatou

ana : terimakasih ana, udh baca terus cerita wid ini

naruto boruto : terimakasih yah udh mau baca, syukur deh klo suka

vi2NHL : hehe, makasih Hinata emank lucu banget, pengen wid cubitin kalo bisa mah, hhm chapter berapa yah? wid masih bngung nieh, tapi gak bakal banyak bgt kok.


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

By Wid-Wid

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

Hollah minna-san, lama tak jumpa,,, gomenne baru update,,, wid tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan terus ketemu Kakashi sensei jadinya ngobrol dulu deh...

Langsung saja...happy reading... ^.^

* * *

...

Khawatir dan gelisah perasaan itu berkecamuk didalam setiap fikiran para remaja yang kini bersitegang menunggu kabar baik di balik ruang operasi.

Yah, setelah insiden penusukan itu, Shikamaru bergerak cepat mamanggil ambulans, Sasuke bahkan membentak keras para perawat yang telat lima menit untuk menjembut sahabatnya Naruto.

Para berandal yang menyerang mereka kabur, tapi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba bersumpah untuk menemukan dan memenjarakan kalau perlu pemuda yang menusuk Naruto.

Hinata tidak berhenti menangis, ia tidak memperdulikan tangan dan lengan baju nya yang berlumur darah Naruto. Ino dan Karin terus memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan gadis Indigo itu.

"Ino, ini semua salahku, kalau saja aku tidak lengah, Naruto senpai tidak akan...tertusuk... kenapa bukan aku saja Ino" Hinata masih menangis dalam dekapan Ino dan Karin.

Ino membelai punggung Hinata dengan lembut "berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Hinata, kita do'akan saja semoga Naruto senpai berhasil menjalani operasinya"

Karin hanya diam dengan raut wajah sendu, sambil sesekali mengelus rambut indigo Hinata berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya, Karin merasa bahwa yang paling patut disalahkan adalah dirinya, kalau saja dirinya tidak bermain-main dengan para berandal itu pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

Dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam Karin merasa amat bersalah pada Hinata, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya sempat menyakiti Hinata, ia tau dengan segala kemampuan Hinata yang dilihatnya hari ini, sudah pasti Hinata bisa melawan, tapi yang dilakukan Hinata hanya diam menerima perlakuan jahat darinya.

Bahkan Hinata masih mau menolong dan melindunginya, Karin merasa sangat bersalah juga malu sekarang.

Sasuke masih sibuk berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi yang menangani sahabatnya itu. bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah sahabat yang paling berharga, Naruto telah berusaha keras menerobos memasuki kehidupan Sasuke yang begitu kelam dan menyakitkan. orang tua Sasuke sering bertengkar hebat, ibunya bunuh diri dan ayahnya sering membawa pelacur kedalam rumahnya.

Kehidupan Sasuke begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan, sampai Naruto datang dikehidupannya, menerobos masuk kedalam pertahanan dingin yang dibangunnya, membawa kembali Sasuke pada keceriaan dan hidup yang lebih berwarna.

Gaara menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok bercat putih, disamping pintu masuk ruang operasi. ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menetralkan fikirannya agar tenang dan tidak kehilangan kontrol emosinya, meski Naruto adalah rival baginya untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tapi Naruto tetaplah sahabatnya, teman pertama baginya yang dimiliki di dunia ini.

Shikamaru diam tanpa membiarkan sedikit pun matanya mengantuk seperti biasa, ia begitu was-was menunggu hasil operasi itu. Meski Naruto tampak seperti orang bodoh tapi Naruto memiliki sisi lain yang selalu menjadi kekaguman tersendiri bagi pemuda Nara itu.

Kiba duduk tak jauh disamping Hinata, Ino dan Karin. Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Naruto adalah rival baginya, Juga teman yang berharga baginya. Sesekali kiba mengusap kasar matanya yang memerah karna menahan tangis. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto melihat bagaimana tadi banyak sekali pendarahan yang dialami Naruto dipunggungnya.

Kushina dan Minato berlari di koridor rumah sakit, setelah mendapat kabar dari Shikamaru Kushina membawa mobil dan menjemput langsung suaminya yang sedang rapat penting di kantor. Tentu saja Naruto lebih penting daripada rapat itu, Minato pun lebih memilih mendatangi rumah sakit secepatnya dari pada harus melanjutkan rapat penting itu.

Para remaja yang menunggu dengan resah di depan ruang operasi itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya, melihat dua orang suami istri yang tak lain adalah orang tua Naruto.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kushina bertanya dengan mata yang sudah merah dan sembap menangis disepanjang perjalanan

Sasuke menggeleng lemah "belum ada kabar oba-san, Naruto masih menjalani operasi sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak operasi dimulai"

Kushina membekap mulutnya sendiri berusaha meredam isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Minato merangkul Kushina dan mengajaknya duduk bersama teman-teman Naruto yang lain

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita dewasa yang cantik juga pria dewasa yang mirip dengan Naruto 'jadi mereka orangtua Naruto senpai' batinnya. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, karna dirinya anak mereka tersakiti

Dengan agak ragu dan takut, Hinata melepas rangkulan Ino juga Karin, ia berdiri berjalan perlahan mendekati Kushina juga Minato

Hinata berdiri didepan Kushina dan Minato membuat keduanya melihat Hinata, mereka berdua masih melihat dengan jelas baju Hinata yang agak kusut juga kotor tak lupa bercak merah disepanjang pergelangan tangannya,

Hinata menunduk ia meremas ujung bajunya, kemudia Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam "maaf, maafkan aku, semuanya gara-gara aku, Na-naruto senpai terluka karnaku, maaf oba-san, oji-san" Hinata tak kuasa lagi membendung airmata yang kini sudah membasahi kembali wajahnya

Kushina tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Hinata membuat Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya "siapa namamu?"

Hinata mengusap matanya, masih dengan sesenggukan ia menjawab "Hi-hinata Hyuuga"

'Hinata? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?' batin Kushina

Kushina kembali memandangi wajah gadis remaja didepannya, 'manis sekali gadis ini' batinnya

Kushina mengangkan tangannya menuju wajah Hinata yang masih menangis, dengan lembut Kushina mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya "jangan menangis lagi yah Hinata-chan, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, lebih baik sekarang kita berdo'a untuk kesembukan Naru-kun"

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut yang diterimanya, ia memandang takjub wanita dewasa berparas sangat cantik di depannya, Hinata mengangguk lemah berusaha menampikan senyum diwajahnya "uhm, arigatou oba-san"

'ctik'

lampu merah diatas ruang operasi itu meredup, tak lama seorang dokter yang masih memakai masker lengkap dengan baju hijau keluar dari pintu itu, sontak semua orang yang menunggu Naruto menghampiri dokter itu "bagaimana keadaan anakku?" ucap Minato

Dokter berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat itu tampak muda, meski sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker "syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar, orgam dalam pasien tidak terluka terlalu parah jadi kami bisa menanganinya, saat ini pasien masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur, jika mau melihat kondisi pasien, kalian bisa melakukannya bergiliran sesuai waktu yang ditentukan"

"terimakasih dokter" ucap mereka semua serempak, kelegaan luar biasa menjadi angin sejuk bagi mereka yang sejak tadi menunggu operasi Naruto. Untunglah semua berjalan lancar.

"baiklah sama-sama" dan dokter itu pun melenggang pergi.

Kushina dan Minato menjadi orang pertama yang melihat kondisi Naruto, setelah itu disusul Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara.

Hinata terlihat resah ditempatnya duduk, Hinata menarik ujung baju Ino "Ino kita pulang saja yah, hari sudah malam, aku takut ayah marah, lagi pula aku...aku...belum siap menemui Naruto senpai"

Ino tersenyum lembut, "baiklah, besok kita bisa menjenguknya lagi"

...

* * *

Kabar Naruto yang dirawat dirumah sakit menyebar cepat bagai asap di sekolah, teman sekelas Naruto bergulir menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Bahkan para fansgirlnya pun tampat antusias menjenguk Naruto dirumah sakit.

Hubungan Karin dan Hinata membaik, Karin sudah mengajak teman-temannya untuk berdamai dengan Hinata. Meski begitu Karin tetap tidak akan memberikan dengan mudah restu bagi Hinata untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Sudah tiga Hari Naruto dirumah sakit, selama itu Sakura tak pernah absen untuk menemaninya.

Meski kondisi Naruto sudah lebih baik, hatinya tidak begitu, hatinya resah dan rindu, sudah tiga hari ia dirumah sakit tapi belum juga melihat Hinata menjenguknya.

"kenapa dia tidak datang?" gumamnya sambil melihat keluar jendela, dimana langit sudah berwarna jingga, dan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dalam peraduannya

Sebenarnya Hinata selalu ingin menjenguk Naruto, tapi rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya, rasa bersalah begitu besar membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar menjenguknya.

Tapi hari minggu ini Hinata sudah membulatkan tekad, ia akan menjenguk Naruto meski saat ini ayah Hinata melarangnya keluar rumah.

Hari minggu dari pukul 8 pagi sampai jam 3 biasanya sang ayah Hiashi pergi bermain golf atau memancing mengisi hari liburnya. Dan kesempatan itu akan digunakan Hinata untuk menemui Naruto

Hinata membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya, dilihatnya Hyuuga Hikari sang ibu sedang bersantai sambil merajut sebuah syal, Hinata memeluk leher ibunya dari belakang "okaa-san, seharian ini Hinata akan belajar, jadi jangan mengganggu yah, pintu kamar akan Hinata kunci, tadi Hinata juga sudah menyiapkan makanan"

Hikari tersenyum lalu mengusap dengan lembut tangan Hinata yang melingkari lehernya "uhm, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yah Hina-chan, ibu tidak mau nanti kamu sakit"

Hinata mencium pipi sang ibu "uhm" Hinata berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian untuk penyamarannya, ia memakai jeans hitam selutut, t-shirt berwarna abu-abu berlengan pendek, jaket hitam besarnya juga topi hitam berlambang rokkie di depannya.

Hinata membuka pintu jendelanya, setelah sampai di balkon dengan hati-hati ia melihat situasi, lalu mengikat tali di balkon dan turun menggunakan tali itu. Hinata meraih ujung tali lalu melemparkan seluruh tali itu ke atas balkon, supaya tidak ada penjaga yang melihatnya nanti.

Hinata berjalan perlahan sambil menjinjitkan kakinya, "kenapa aku seperti maling dirumahku sendiri?... gomenne oka-chan Hina terpaksa berbohong, ini semua demi menjenguk Naruto senpai, gomenne Hina jadi anak nakal..tapi nanti hina memang akan belajar kok" Hinata bergumam sendiri,

Setelah berhasil memanjat gerbang bagian belakang Hinata pun bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Hinata berdiam diri beberapa saat didepan pintu kamar vip dimana Naruto dirawat. Ia mengangkat tangannya meraih knop pintu, 'Hinata, kau harus menemui Naruto-senpai, ingat perjuanganmu sampai kesini' batin Hinata, Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, dan ia pun menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

Dilihatnya ruangan mewah itu, banyak fasilitas didalam kamar rawat vip itu, Hinata mendekati ranjang dimana ia melihat Naruto sedang berbaring memejamkan matanya 'sepertinya senpai tidur' fikirnya,

Hinata duduk dikursi putih samping tempat Naruto tertidur, Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, Hinata tak memungkiri meski terlihat pucat tapi wajah polos Naruto ketika tidur membuatnya terlihat 'kawaiii' fikir Hinata

"gomenne senpai, aku...ka-karna aku...senpai terluka...maafkan aku...aku sudah ceroboh sampai membuat senpai terluka...maaf...mungkin senpai marah kepadaku" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"ya aku marah padamu"

Suara baritone khas Naruto menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya, Hinata agak terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya dan memperhatikannya

Sedari tadi sebenarnya Naruto tidak tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, jadi Naruto menyadari kedatangan Hinata, hatinya begitu senang mendapati Hinata yang kini menjenguknya

"aku marah padamu,, kenapa baru datang sekarang,,kau tidak peduli padaku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan diri bersila dan memutar posisinya jadi berhadapan dengan Hinata

Hinata menggeleng cepat "tidak,,,aku hanya takut saja senpai tidak mau menemuiku"

"dasar bodoh"

"maafkan aku senpai"

Naruto menyeringai, tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya

"tidak semudah itu aku memaafkanmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata bulannya yang membulat "ta-tanggung jawab, ta-tapi Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk mendekam dipenjara" ucapnya

Naruto melongo menatap tak percaya kohainya itu "haaa? Dasar bodoh, otak mu tertinggal dimana Hinata?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung "hhmm kalau aku melepaskan otakku, aku bisa mati senpai"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri "ya ampun kau ini... benar-benar...sudahlah kenapa aku harus memenjarakanmu yang harusnya dipenjara itu berandal yang menusukku"

"jadi,, tanggung jawabnya apa?" tanya Hinata

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada "setiap hari kau harus menjengukku, kau harus menemani dan merawatku sampai sembuh, kau harus menuruti permintaanku sampai sembuh"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya masih memproses ucapan Naruto "heeeeehhhhh, ke-kenapa harus begitu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "kau harus melakukannya Hinata, aku sudah bersusah payah berjuang melawan maut karna berusaha menyelamatkanmu, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Hinata menunduk lesu "baiklah"

Naruto bersorak senang dalam hati, dengan begini dia bisa lebih sering bertemu Hinata dan tentu saja ini kesempatan baginya untuk bermanja-manja pada Hinata, sepertinya Naruto bersyukur ditusuk oleh berandal itu

"ehem" Naruto berdehem "sekarang aku mau makan apel itu, kupaskan, dan suapi aku"

Wajah Hinata memanas "su-suapkan, ke-kenapa tidak makan sendiri saja"

"aku ini masih lemas Hinata, kau harus menyuapiku"

"baiklah" Hinata pun mengupas apel yang ada di lemari kecil disebelah kasur tempat Naruto berbaring, setelah apel dikupas ia memotongnya

dengan tangan bergetar, dan jantung yang bertalu-talu Hinata menyuapkan apel itu ke mulut Naruto, Naruto tersenyum senang mendapat suapan apel itu. Sampai beberapa suapan apel itu sudah habis

Naruto merebahkan kembali dirinya "hhmmm bernyanyi lah Hinata"

"jangan menyuruhku bernyanyi senpai, aku tidak bisa"

"sudah menyanyi saja"

"baiklah"

Hinata membuka suaranya "llembayungg senjaaa membuka suaraaaaa"

Mendengar Hinata bernyanyi Naruto segera menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, bagaimana tidak sudah fales, cempreng pula "be-berhenti Hinata"

Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya "kenapa senpai?"

Naruto melepas pegangangan di telinganya, pandangannya memicing melihat Hinata "suaramu bagus, tapi lebih bagus kalau kau diam saja. Hahh kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah yah? Suaramu itu..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ia hanya menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya

Hinata tertunduk lesu "gomen" yah memang Hinata sama sekali tak punya bakat dalam menyanyi, bahkan Tayuya pernah dengan tega memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kantung plastik hitam karna mendengarnya bernyanyi

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang kosong disebelah kiri tubuhnya, Naruto menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di kasur itu "duduklah disini" ucapnya kemudian

"ta-tapi?"

"sudah turuti saja"

Dengan gerakan kaku Hinata duduk menyamping dikasur itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan membaringkannya tepat di atas paha Hinata. Tentu Hinata sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan senpainya itu, jangan lupa jantungnya kini yang semakin bertalu-talu

"se-se-senpaii" cicit Hinata

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya sendiri "Hinata, usap rambutku, aku ngantuk sekali"

Dengan agak ragu, Hinata mulai mengelus dengan pelan dan rembut,

'ternyata rambut Naruto senpai lembut sekali, padahal kelihatannya berantakan susah di atur ternyata sangat lembut, halus, rambutnya juga wangi' batin Hinata, bibir Hinata terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman,

Naruto terus tersenyum senang didalam hati 'ya ampun tangan Hinata lembut sekali, begitu nyaman seperti ini. Kalau begini sih ditusuk ratusan pisau pun aku rela, asalkan masih hidup untuk bisa bermanja-manja pada Hinata seperti ini' batinnya

* * *

...

Kushina dan Minato baru saja selesai menemui dokter, ia bergegas kembali ke kamar Naruto karna tadi Naruto ditinggal sendiri olehnya dan Minato,

Kushina menggeser pintu ruangan VIP itu "Naruto ini ibu bawakan—" Kushina begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya,

Naruto tertidur lelap di atas pangkuan seorang gadis bertopi berambut panjang yang juga ikut terlelap bersamanya.

Kushina membekap mulutnya tak percaya, Minato menyusul mendekati Kushina dari belakang "ada apa sayang?" ucapnya

Kushina segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Minato "ssttt jangan berisik anata, lihat Naruto" ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk Naruto

Minato cukup terkejut juga melihatnya "apa gadis itu pacar Naruto?"

Entah kenapa Kushina menitikan air matanya "a-aku tak menyangka Minato-kun, anak kita...anak kita menyukai perempuan... kufikir dia homo" ucap kushina yang sekarang memandang binar anaknya itu

Minato terkekeh mendengar ucapan istrinya itu "haha, kau ada-ada saja, tentu saja Naruto pasti menyukai perempuan"

Kushina berubah antusias ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Minato "sayang keluarkan handphonemu"

Minato mengerutkan dahinya, tapi ia segera memberikan handphone itu pada tangan istrinya "untuk apa?"

"untuk ini" Kushina pun mendekati Naruto dan Hinata

'klik' ...'klik'...'klik'

Kushina berkali-kali memotret adegan itu dengan antusias, Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

Kushina memicingkan matanya mengamati gadis didepannya yang tertidur pulas bersama Naruto, berfikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya kemudian Kushina menjentikkan jarinya "aah, dia Hinata-chan, karna memakai topi dan rambutnya yang digerai aku jadi sulit mengenalinya"

"Hinata yang waktu itu ikut mengantar Naruto kerumah sakit?" tanya Minato

Kushina mengangguk antusias "betul, aah sekarang aku ingat, waktu itu saat tak sengaja aku menguping Naruto yang sedang menelfon seseorang, aku mendengar Naruto memanggil orang yang ditelfon dengan nama Hinata, pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar nama Hinata, ya ampunnn Minato-kun kita akan segera punya menantu dan cucu"

"ya ampun sayang mereka masih sekolah, masa mau membuatkan kita cucu" Minato kembali tertawa, Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

"sudahlah lebih baik kita keluar saja nanti kita mengganggu momen mesra mereka" Kushina menggandengan tangan suaminya untuk keluar dari ruangan VIP itu

* * *

...

"ngghh" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Hinata yang kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan

"kau sudah bangun" ucap Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar bersama Hinata

"ehh, aku tertidur yah?" Hinata mengusap-usap matanya yang maish terasa berat

"yah, kau malah tertidur jauuuuhh lebih lama daripada aku"

"eh, gomenne"

Naruto menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kewajah Hinata, ia mengusap keringat dipipi kiri Hinata dengan punggung tangannya "wajahmu berkeringat, kalau gerah lepas saja topi itu"

Hinata merasakan sengatan listrik ketika tangan Naruto mengusap lembut keningnya "se-senpaii"

Naruto memandang heran wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah "kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Hinata

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, jantungnya seperti mau meledak saja. Wajahnya sudah panas dan merah sempurna segera saja ia tepis dengan lembut tangan Naruto dikeningnya "ti-tidak senpai, a-aku ke kamar mandi dulu untuk cuci muka" Hinata berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu

"kenapa dengannya?" Naruto memandang heran Hinata

* * *

'sreekk'

pintu ruangan itu bergeser Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pintu kamar rawatnya yang terbuka "permisi" suara lembut terdengar dari balik pintu itu

"Sakura-chan" Naruto berseru setelah tau bahwa yang berkunjung adalah Sakura,

Hari ini Sakura terlihat manis, ia memakai dress selutut berwarna pink dengan motif bunga Sakura di sekitar pinggangnya, rambutnya diberi hiasan penjepit rambut benbentuk buah chery

"bagaimana kabarmu Naruto-kun?" Sakura segera mendekat dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto

Naruto tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan Sakura "jauh lebih baik, apa kau tidak kerepotan Sakura-chan setiap hari menjengukku"

Sakura menggeleng kecil "tentu saja tidak, aku sangat khawatir terhadapmu Naruto-kun, jadi aku akan terus mengunjungimu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh"

Sementara itu dikamar mandi

"haahhh kenpaa panaas sekali,,, ya ampun berhentilah berdegup kencang" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap-usap dadanya

Hinata membuka jaketnya, mengikat bagian tangan jaketnya dipinggangnya, Hinata membalik kebelakang posisi depan topinya. Tanpa menatap tampilannya dicermin Hinata langsung saja melenggang pergi dari kamar mandi

"bagaimana suhu tubuhmu Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura yang sekarang meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Naruto

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung juga diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sepertinya salah tingkah

"Sakura –senpai" suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Sakura, Sakura membalikkan badannya agak terkejut sebenarnya melihat siapa yang memanggil tapi Sakura berusaha menutupi kekagetannya "Hinata-chan, kau menjenguk Naruto juga?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka "uhm, Sakura-senpai kapan datang?"

"baru saja kok"

Hinata memperhatikan sakura dari atas sampai bawah 'Sakura-senpai sangat cantik dan manis' batinnya

Hinata kemudian melihat tampilannya sendiri 'ya ampun, aku seperti gadis tomboy berandal, benar juga haruskah aku tampil manis kalau mengunjungi teman dirumah sakit?' gumamnya dalam hati

Sementara itu Naruto tak berkedip memandang Hinata, tak sadarkah Hinata kalau t-shirt berlengan pendek miliknya memiliki ukuran yang sangat-sangat pas ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan bagaimana lekuk asli tubuh milik Hinata yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan, lekuk tubuh indah proposional yang pasti diidamkan oleh setiap wanita, lihat saja ukuran dadanya yang diatas rata-rata tercetak jelas, perut langsingnya, kaki jenjangnya. satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Naruto melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini 'Tomboy dan Seksi'

Naruto segera menggeleng keras 'kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah berfikiran mesum' fikirnya

"kau kenapa Naruto? Kepalamu pusing?" Sakura khawatir melihat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"uhm sepertinya" ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu berbaring saja" Sakura membantu membaringkan tubuh Naruto,

Hati Hinata mencelos, panas, sesak melihat adegan itu, Sakura begitu perhatian pada Naruto, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi

Entah kenapa melihatnya Naruto yang tersenyum lembut pada Sakura membuatnya menjadi sangat kesal.

"Naruto-senpai, Sakura-senpai aku pulang dulu yah hari sudah sore" ucap Hinata dengan wajah cemberutnya

"eh kenapa cepat sekali?" ucap Sakura

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata "pulangnya nanti malam saja Hinata"

"tidak bisa aku harus pulang sebelum ayah pulang" Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto

Ia segera melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar "Hinata?" Naruto memanggil

Hinata membalikkan badannya "ada apa?" ucapnya singkat

"pakai jaketmu, diluar dingin"

"hn" dan Hinata pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sangat terheran-heran dengan sikap Hinata kepadanya

'apa salahku? dia marah padaku?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya

Hinata berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dikoridor rumah sakit "Naruto senpai bakka" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal

Tidak tahukah bahwa Hinata memiliki sifat pencemburu berat turunan dari ayahnya...

 **TBC...**

 **...**

Selesai juga, gomen ne klo lanjutan ceritanya kurang menarik

Sepertinya fic ini selsai kira-kira sampai chapter 16'an deh...mungkin...

Wid sebenernya gemes banget pengen cepet-cepet nyelesaiin fic ini.

Oh yah, Ino gak cemburu kok melihat Naruhina, kan di chapter dua Ino sudah move on dan rasa sukanya menguap begitu saja pada Naruto. Tenang saja nanti Ino wid kasih pasangan kok.

Chapter depan interaksi Naruhinagara wid munculin lagi... gomen...sekian

Please review fav dn folw


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rated : T

Warning :ide pasaran, tdk sesuai EYD, OOC dll

* * *

Holla jumpa lagi dengan wid, makasih udh review fav and folw. Bikin wid semangat berapi-api meski sedang galau berat...huhuhu (T-T) ...

...

* * *

Malam dimusim panas memiliki aroma manis yang khas, seperti aroma therapi tersendiri bagi pemuda bersurai merah bermata hazel itu.

Sang pemuda bertubuh kekar itu berdiri menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada balkon rumah bergaya eropa yang dipijaki olehnya. Mata indahnya terpejam menikmati setiap belaian angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar di malam itu, Bibir miliknya melengkung membentuk senyum manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada sembarangan orang yang dikenalnya, "Hinata? Kau sedang apa?"

Fikirannya melayang, terbayang seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo yang tersenyum,,, senyuman gadis itu sungguh manis membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan paras itu...

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sejak pertama kali melihat tingkah lucunya... saat itu perlahan dirinya menyadari suatu perasaan baru yang hinggap dihatinya, perasaan asing tapi menyenangkan dan menyakitkan diwaktu bersamaan...cinta...

Ya Dia menyadari ia mencintai gadis manis itu...Hyuuga Hinata...

...

Seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang dikuncir empat, memandang heran seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum sendiri menikmati angin malam, sang gadis berjalan mendekati balkon dan berdiri disamping pemuda bermanik hazzel itu

"kau sedang apa Gaara? Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum sendiri? Ne-ada apa?"

Sang pemuda tersentak menyadari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara disamping tubuhnya, ia menatap jengkel gadis disampingnya itu

"kau mengagetkanku Temari-nee, bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu tiba-tiba berada disampingku?" sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Gaara mendengus kesal

Temari tertawa pelan menanggapi Gaara "hehe, kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru tentu aku akan menghilangkan kebiasaan ini, kalau aku sudah menikah tentu aku akan tinggal jauuuhh darimu Gaara-kun"

Gaara menghela nafas berat "dasar, nee-chan memang lulus sekolah kau mau langsung menikah? Jauh sekali pemikiranmu itu?"

"yah kalau dilamar langsung sih, aku tidak akan menolak,,, heii kenapa jadi membahas pernikahanku,,, bagaimana denganmu? Daritadi tersenyum sendiri pasti sedang memikirkan seorang perempuan?"

Gaara mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "kau ini sok tau sekali"

Kali ini Temari tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ia menepuk keras punggung Gaara "nee, lebih baik segera kau ungkapkan perasaanmu, jadikan gadis itu pacarmu sebelum terlambat"

Gaara terdiam memikirkan ucapan Temari, kalau ia tidak segera mendapatkan Hinata mungkin Naruto yang lebih dulu akan mendapatkannya, tidak itu tidak bisa dibiarkan bagaimanapun Hinata harus menjadi miliknya

"tentu aku akan segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya"

...

* * *

setelah kepergian Hinata sore tadi, Naruto tak henti-henti mengiriminya pesan atau menelfonnya beberapa kali. Hinata yang saat itu sedang belajar dan tidak memperhatikan ponselnya, cukup terkejut mendapati 71 panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto dan 80 pesan yang masuk juga dari Naruto.

Hinata mulai membaca satu-persatu isi pesan di ponselnya, dan hampir semuanya dari Naruto, Hinata sampai tak habis pikir, berapa lama Naruto mengetikkan pesan-pesan itu...

 _'Hinata kau sedang apa?'_

 _'Hinata kau sudah dirumahkan?'_

 _'Hinata kau baik-baik saja kan?'_

 _'Hinata kau sudah makan?'_

 _'Hinata kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'_

 _'Hinata kau marah padaku?'_

 _'Hinata apa salahku?'_

 _'Hinata bisakah kau datang kemari?'_

 _'Hinata aku merindukanmu'_

Pesan terakhir dari Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdesir, memikirkan Naruto yang ternyata merindukannya, Hinata tak memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya dirumah sakit tadi ia ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto bahkan sampai malam pun Hinata dengan senang hati menemaninya. Tapi karna kedatangan Sakura, dan melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto membuat hati Hinata serasa tercubit dan kesal bersamaan. jadi ia memilih pergi daripada harus merasakan sakit itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi berlama-lama kesal seperti ini tidak baik juga apalagi setelah Naruto mengirimkan juga pesan berisi ' _maafkan aku'_ sampai 20 kali. itu sudah cukup untuk meredakan kekesalannya. yah meski Naruto sendiri tidak tau atau tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri

* * *

...

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Hinata mengajak Ino untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit menjenguk Naruto. Hinata dan Ino kerumah sakit menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Ino. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino banyak menggerutu mengenai Ibunya yang akan membawanya pergi lagi ke Paris untuk pemotretan mendatang dua minggu lagi. Padahal dua minggu lagi The Rokkie akan mengikuti event Dance Game yang diadakan di taman kota. Tentu saja Ino sangat bersemangat untuk mengikutinya, bakatnya dalam menari memang hebat menggantikan Konan yang sekarang sudah terjun menjadi model juga dancer profesional. Sedangkan Hinata meskipun kesulitan tapi tetap bisa menari dengan hebat.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, Hinata dan Ino terdiam kaku melihat situasi di depan mata mereka. Sang Ibu Kushina sedang membujuk Naruto untuk makan, sedangkan Naruto malah tidur menyamping membelakangi Kushina, Hinata juga Ino.

"nee, Naru-kun ayo makan, ibu suapi?" ucap Kushina masih membujuk dengan suara yang lembut

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming "tidak mau aku sedang tidak nafsu"

Kushina terlihat geram menahan amarahnya kalau saja sang anak tidak sakit mungkin saat Ini juga ia sudah menendang anaknya itu.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan juga Ino, ia masih berbaring membelakangi mereka. Kushina menengok kebelakang ia sempat terkejut begitu tak menyadari dua sosok gadis manis yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kushina pun segera berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu

"nee, kalian Hinata-chan dan Ino-chan ya?".

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mereka sempat terpesona melihat kecantikan Kushina padahal sudah memiliki anak sebesar Naruto tapi kecantikannya masih sangat tampak, tak ada kerutan sama sekali diwajahnya

Mendengar sang Ibu menyebut nama Hinata, sontak Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya

"HINATA" Naruto berteriak dengan mata yang tampak berbinar ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang

"Konichiwa Naruto senpai" ucap Hinata dan Ino bersamaan

Hinata dan Ino segera mendekati Naruto, tangan Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Ia meletakkan tangan mulus Hinata di pipinya

"Hinata kenapa baru datang, aku lapar sekali dattebayo, suapi aku" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja, kalau saja para fansclub Naruto melihat tingkah Naruto itu, tentu mereka akan histeris

Hinata sempat terlonjank kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto, setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya pasti jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat "se-senpaii, tadi kan Kushina baa-chan mau menyuapi senpai"

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di telapak tangan Hinata "aku mau Hinata yang menyuapiku"

Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi milik Naruto, tingkah Naruto begitu imut melebihi keimutan Ino membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"i-ia iya aku suapi tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu senpai"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran berkilaunya, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah melihatnya,

Kushina dan Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua muda-mudi itu, dunia serasa milik mereka berdua membuat Ino dan Kushina terseret menjauhi bunga-bunga yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi background dari dua sejoli itu

...

Kushina mendengus kesal, melihat Naruto yang kini dengan sangat lahap memakan makanan yang disuapi oleh Hinata, sampai makanan itu tak tersisa. Kushina menggerutu dalam batinnya 'katanya tadi tidak nafsu makan, kenapa sekarang makanmu seperti tidak makan seminggu saja, aku dibohongi oleh Naruto, menyebalkan sekali dattebane'

"karna ada Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan, kaa-san ke kantin dulu yah" ucap Kushina sambil memberikan obat untuk Naruto

"baikah kaa-san"

...

Ino melipat tangannya didepan dada "hei, Naruto senpai, kau melupakanku ya? Dari tadi aku disini bahkan kau tidak menyambutku sama sekali"

Naruto menoleh kepada Ino, Naruto tertawa kikuk "hehe gomen, kulitmu tambah hitam jadi aku tidak menyadarinya Ino"

Ino memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berkedut mendengar ucapan yang bisa juga menjadi hinaan baginya "ya ampun,,,aku selalu kesalon untuk perawatan kulitku,,,jangan mengada-ngada Naruto senpai"

'Srreek'

pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka menampakkan sosok dokter berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam legam yang berparas tampan bak malaikat. dokter itu menghampiri Naruto dan segera memeriksa kondisi Naruto "Naruto, kesehatanmu semakin membaik, aku kagum dengan pemulihanmu yang tergolong cepat" ucap dokter itu sambil menampakan senyum memikatnya

"terimakasih dokter" ucap Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum

Sang dokter muda mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok dua gadis yang ada disamping Naruto "kalian temannya Naruto? Wah beruntung sekali Naruto dijenguk oleh gadis manis seperti kalian"

Hinata hanya menunduk malu menanggapi dokter muda itu, jujur saja ia sempat terpesona meski sesaat melihat ketampanan dokter itu.

Sedangkan Ino, ia sama sekali tak berkedip memandang dokter itu, bahkan Ino sampai menahan nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat wajahnya memerah,

Sang dokter mengernyit bingung melihat Ino yang sedari tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip, wajah gadis itu memerah segera saja ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening gadis bersurai pirang itu

"suhu tubuhmu normal, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino tersentak kaget merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh keningnya, Ino membulatkan matanya melihat wajah sang dokter yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya

"a-aku ba-baik saja dokter" ucap Ino yang terbata

Sang dokter tersenyum lega mendengarnya "siapa nama kalian berdua?"

Hinata tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya tanda penghormatan kepada yang lebih tua "namaku Hinata Hyuuga dokter, aku adik kelasnya Naruto senpai"

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti lalu matanya beralih pada Ino

"a-a-a-a-aku I-i-i-i-i-i-no Ya-ya-yamanaka, yo-yoroshiku" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Ino bersumpah dalam hati, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bicara tergagap bahkan lebih parah dari Hinata

Sang dokter hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu sang gadis pirang didepannya "namaku Shimura Sai, salam kenal ya,,, kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi untuk melihat pasienku yang lain, tolong temani Naruto yah"

Sang dokter yang bernama Sai itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Naruto,

Selepas kepergian Sai, Ino langsung melompat kegirangan lalu memeluk Hinata hampir saja Hinata jatuh kebelakang karna menahan tubuh Ino "Hinataaaaa, tengah malam nanti aku mau berendam didalam air es" ucap Ino yang masih tersenyum senang

"ehh? Nanti kau sakit Ino-chan?"

"memang itu mauku, aku mau dokter Sai merawatku"

"hee?"

Hinata hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah Ino, sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah kohainya itu, 'gampang sekali ia jatuh cinta' batinnya

Ino segera melepas pelukannya, "aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar yah" Ino segera berlali kecil meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto

Dalam hati Naruto senang sekali akhirnya ia bisa berdua-duaan dengan Hinata, "Hinata kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfon ataupun membalas pesanku?"

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya "gomenne senpai semalambelajar sampai tidak menyadari ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan"

Naruto menghela nafasnya "ya sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang duduklah dan ceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku"

Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi putih disamping ranjang Naruto, Naruto membaringkan kembali tubunya melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan tidurnya

Hinata mulai bercerita, mulai dari suara pelan, sampai tiba-tiba saja Hinata makin semangat berapi-api meneruskan cerita dongeng miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaham geramannya, beberapa kali kepalanya berdenyut nyeri mendengarkan betapa kompleksnya cerita dongeng versi Hinata, sampai ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan, Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung saja ia membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya

"sudah berhenti, dongeng apa yang kau ceriatakan Hinata?"

Hinata melepas bekapan pada mulutnya "cerita itu bisa membuatmu semakin pintar senpai"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba serasa pening "pintar apanya? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit, yang kau ceritaakan itu bukan dongeng,,, itu macam-macam REAKSI KIMIA, hukum-hukum FISIKA, rumus-rumus MATEMATIKA, ya ampunn,,,apa-apan cerita itu"

Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya "hehe, gomenne senpai, kupikir senpai senang belajar, jadi sekalian saja aku mengingatkan pelajaran itu senpai"

'sreekk' ... 'brakk'

pintu ruang rawat Naruto terbuka dengan kasar membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut bersamaan, langsung saja mereka menoleh ke arah pintu malang itu

Bagaikan slow motion, satu-persatu remaja memasuki ruangan tersebut

Pertama Kiba melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat sambil berteriak "NARUTOOOO"

Lalu Sasuke berjalan cool seperti biasa memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kantung celana, tapi anehnya tangan kanannya mendekap sesuatu bingkisan berwarna coklat didepan dadanya

Lalu Gaara berjalan santai sambil menyisir surai merah miliknya dengan tangan

Lalu Shikamaru yang hampir menubruk palang pintu karna berjalan dengan mata terpejam

Kiba langsung menerjang memeluk Naruto "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kawan?" Naruto mengap-mengap mencari pasokan oksigen didalam pelukan maut Kiba "le-lepaskan kalau begini aku bisa segera mati"

"eh?" Kiba langsung melepaskan pelukannya membuat Naruto kembali bernafas lega

'srakk'

sebuah bingkisan berwarna coklat terlempar tepat ke tangan Naruto yang dengan sigap menangkap bingkisan yang dilempar Sasuke, "ini apa?" Naruto langsung membuka bingkisan itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "tomat? Kau memberiku tomat? Kupikir Game terbaru"

Perempatan siku muncul didahi Sasuke langsung saja ia merampas kembali bingkisan di tangan Naruto "kalau tidak mau ya sudah, jangan merendahkan 'mereka', aku dengan susah payah sudah merelakan 'mereka' untukmu, tapi kau malah lebih tertarik pada Game baru"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "haha gomen-gomen, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan 'mereka', ya sudah untukmu saja Sasuke, kau lebih membutuhkan 'mereka'."

Sasuke langsung mengangguk patuh lalu mendekap bingkisan yang berisi tomat itu didadanya "hn" gumamnya

'dia tergila-gila pada tomat' batin semua orang disana melihat keposesifan Sasuke pada bingkisan itu.

Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto "hoi-hoi Shikamaru apa-apaan kau tidur disini?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi miring membelakangi Naruto dan yang lainnya "hoaaam, aku ngantuk semalam tidak tidur karna mendengar celotehan Temari" Dan Shikamaru pun langsung tertidur mengindahkan protes dari Naruto

Gaara mengambil posisi berjongkok dihadapan Hinata yang sedang duduk "bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Apa kau sehat? Jangan terlalu sering menjenguk Naruto nanti kau tertular sakitnya"

Hinata tergaket melihat Gaara yang berjongkok didepannya "se-senpai, aku sehat kok"

Naruto menggeram tidak suka melihat tingkah Gaara "hoi, yang sakit itu aku bukan Hinata, kenapa yang kau tanya Hinata"

Gaara kembali berdiri lalu memandang malas pada Naruto "tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tau kau baik-baik saja Naruto"

...

...

* * *

"Hinata aku ingin buah anggur itu, suapi aku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk buah-buahan di atas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya .

Hinata segera mengambil buah itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya, tangan Hinata yang berisi satu buah anggur terulur perlahan menuju mulut Naruto, belum sempat memasukkan buah itu kedalam mulut Naruto, Gaara lebih cepat memasukkan delapan buah anggur sekaligus kedalam mulut Naruto

"aphua yhuang khau lahuhan Gaaha?" ucap Naruto disela mengunyahnya

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata "aku hanya membantumu, kasian hinata pasti lelah, iya kan Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Membuat Naruto mendengus kesal "Hinata aku haus, ambilkan minum" ucap Naruto dengan nada manjanya

Hinata mengambil gelas yang terisi penuh oleh air putih, baru saja ia akan membantu Naruto meminum air itu, tapi dengan cepat Gaara langsung merebut gelas itu dan memasukkan secara kasar air itu kedalam mulut Naruto.

Tanpa jeda Nafas Naruto terpaksa menegak habis air itu. Sampai-sampai Naruto tersedak karenanya "uhuk-uhuk, apa-apaan kau Gaara" Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto

Kiba menyenggol pundak Sasuke berbicara berbisik denganya "hei, aku jadi bingung, Gaara itu cemburu pada Hinata yang dekat dengan Naruto? Atau cemburu pada Naruto yang dekat dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh "mungkin Gaara menyukai keduanya"

"hah?" Kiba semakin bingung dibuatnya

...

...

Akhirnya setelah dua jam Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru menjenguk Naruto, mereka pun bergegas pulang, sebelum pulang Gaara mendekati Hinata yang mengantar kepulangan mereka sampai didepan pintu ruang rawat Naruto

Gaara berdiri dihadapan Hinata, ia agak menunduk menatap Hinata yang hanya setinggi bahunya

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu, kau baik-baik disini yah" ucap Gaara dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari wajahnya

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Hinata benar kau tidak mau pulang denganku?"

"tidak senpai, aku masih menunggu Ino yang masih berjalan-jalan entah kemana"

"Hinata jaga kesehatanmu"

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk kembali

"Hinata kita akan segera bertemu lagi"

"uhm?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Hina-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kiba dan Sasuke segera menarik paksa kedua lengan Gaara, mereka sudah terlalu lelah melihat adegan dramatisir antara Gaara dan Hinata

...

...

Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega, ia segera menghempaskan dengan kasar ditubuhnya diatas ranjang, Hinata segera berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dengan wajah khawatir ia bertanya "senpai? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, jujur saja hari ini rasanya melelahkan sekeali "aku baik-baik saja, tapi tanganku pegal sekali"

Hinata begitu khawatir terhadap Naruto, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kelelahan dari wajah tampan milik Naruto, dengan agak ragu ia segera memijat dengan pelan lengan kekar Naruto. Hinata terus memijat lengan Naruto dengan lembut tapi tak lemah, membuat pijatan itu terasa pas tidak terlalu keras tapi juga tetap terasa pijatannya

Naruto menutup matanya menikmati sensai menyenangkan, mendebarkan, sekaligus nyaman yang dirasanya ketika tangan lembut Hinata memijit lengannya. Tak terasa Naruto begitu terbuai oleh kenyamanan yang diberikan Hinata, membuat dirinya semakin larut dalam lelap dan akhirnya tertidur

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sepertinya telah tertidur, nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar semakin masuk lebih dalam pada alam mimpinya,

Hinata terus memandangi wajah tampan Naruto, bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, garis rahang yang tegas. Benar-benar menjadikan Naruto pemuda dengan wajah sempurna.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar, kenapa ia selalu seperti ini setiap bersama Naruto. Perasaan ini tidak dirasakan kepada laki-laki yang lain, kepada Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru Hinata tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Hanya ketika bersama Naruto jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar tapi menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

Ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Ino juga Hanabi tentang perasaanya pada Naruto. Apa mungkin dirinya menyukai Naruto? Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya kepada Naruto semakin berkembang, membuatnya ingin selalu bersama Naruto, membuatnya ingin memiliki hati Naruto.

Perasaan ini lebih daripada menyukai, apa mungkin rasa itu semakin berkembang menjadi cinta?

Hinata kembali memandang dengan lekat wajah Naruto. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, mengarahkan bibirnya pada kening Naruto. Perlahan Hinata mengecup pelan dan lembut kening Naruto.

Lalu Hinata mengarahkan bibirnya pada pipi tan Naruto, dengan lembut Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto. Hinata merutuki tindakannya ini. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sulit dikendalikan.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata kembali menarik wajahnya, wajahnya sudah merah padam, ia begitu kaget dengan perbuatan refleksnya itu. Hinata memegangi dadanya dimana letak jantungnya yang semakin berdegup kencang.

"a-apa –apaan aku ini" Hinata segera berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Ino tersenyum simpul dibalik kaca pintu melihat Hinata yang tadi menciumi wajah Naruto "hhmmm ternyata Hinata benar-benar menyukai Naruto senpai, asal Hinata bahagia aku akan selalu mendukungmu Hinata"

"aku juga mendukungmu Hinata-chan" ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping Ino, membuat Ino terperanjat kaget dibuatnya.

...

...

Hinata dan Ino pamit terlebih dahulu pada Kushina yang sudah memasuki ruang rawat Naruto sebelum mereka beranjak pergi

"arigatou ya Hinata-chan, Ino-chan sudah menjenguk dan menemani Naruto" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis

"sama-sama baa-san, maaf yah kalau kami merepotkan" ucap Ino

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya baa-san" Hinata pun menggandeng lengan Ino mengajaknya keluar

Hinata dan Ino berjalan perlahan dikoridor "nee, Ino tadi kau kemana? Jalan-jalan tapi lama sekali"

Ino tertawa pelan menanggapi Hinata "hehe, tentu saja menjadi stalker"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya "siapa yang kau mata-matai Ino?"

"dokter Sai"

"heeee?"

...

...

'enggh" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Naruto yang membuka matanya perlahan, ia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Naruto melirik isi ruangan rawatnya dan hanya menemukan sosok Kushina yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Naruto

"ne, kaa-chan kemana Hinata dan Ino?"

Kushina menutup majalah yang dibacanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya "mereka sudah pulang, nee Naru-kun, kapan kau mengajak Hinata-chan kerumah? Kaa-san merestui hubungan kalian"

Naruto mengernyit bigung "hubungan? Hubungan apa?"

"tentu saja, kalian pacaran kan?"

Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada "dia bukan pacarku, tapi calon pacarku"

Kushina mengepalkan tangannya "kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, segera ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya"

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi murung "tapi aku takut ditolak kaa-san"

"itu tidak mungkin Naruto"

"kenapa kaa-san bisa yakin begitu?"

"tentu saja, Hinata-chan pasti menyukaimu juga, tadi saat kau tertidur, Hinata menciumi wajahmu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang"

Butuh proses beberapa saat bagi Naruto untuk mencerna perkataan Kushina. Sampai...

"APA? KAA-SAN JANGAN BOHONG" Naruto berteriak kencang didalam ruang rawatnya, kalau saja ruangan itu tidak kedap suara mungkin suara Naruto sudah menggelegar memenuhi rumah sakit.

Kushina segera menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak mau masih muda tapi sudah terkena gangguan telinga karna teriakan anaknya sendiri

"aku tidak berbohong Naru-kun"

"APA? KAA-SAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BOHONG?"

Kushina pun mengangguk mantap sambil memacarkan kilat keyakinan dalam matanya, Naruto segera memegang kedua bahu ibunya, Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil ibunya itu

" TADI HINATA MENCIUMKU? KAA-SAN HINATA MENCIUMKU,,,,KAA-SAN HINATA MENCIUMKU"

"ya ampun,,, berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kaa-san'

Naruto segera melepas pegangannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya "eh, gomen, hehe kaa-san Hinata menciumku"

"iya-iya kaa-san tau, jadi jangan lama-lama menunda waktu, menjadikan Hinata-chan pacarmu"

"tentu saja dattebayo"

"itu baru anakku dattebane"

 **TBC...**

Segini dulu yah... pengen lebih panjang tapi otaknya sudah mentok... hehe

Balas review ah...

NaruNata : nie lanjut, oh ya wid juga suka ff GOL itu dan nunggu juga tuh kelanjutan ficnya.. tapi wid baru nyadar juga kalo sifat Hinata sama pas NaruNata-san bilang hehe. Habis wid sendiri emang suka banget kalau karakter Hina-chan unyu-unyu.. arigatou...

Hana Takahashi126 :wew...gppa kok review nya panjang juga hehe... nie lanjutannya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku selalu ganbatte kok kalau temen-temen pada dukung fic ini hehe.. arigatou

Sxorbio : arigatou,,, semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan yah... hehe... arigatou

sarnikelodeon : haha... sebenernya Naruto gak polos-polos amat kok,,,heehe...padahal sebenrnya wid ga da niat bkin humor, itu mah mengalir begitu ajahh. Hehe

ombikansas : arigatou... nie lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan kelanjutannya

Fania HimeChan : oke nie lanjut... arigatou

NaruhinaChan : perkiraan sih chapter 16, tapi ga jamin bisa nambah bisa kurang juga hhe. Oke dukungan para readers bkin wid semangat

Byakugan no Hime : iya Hina-chan memang lucu...hehe habisnya aku suka kalau mami Kushina yang begitu

Fareelz : ia gpp kok... Arigatou yaa

vi2NHL : nie lanjut... hhmmm kapan yahhh? Hehe rahasia.. bentar lagi deh...

Si Hitam : arigatou... sebenernya agak telat sih up-nya

ame : nie lanjut.. arigatou

Angga : oke nie lanjut arigatou

Fianza : oke nie lanjut arigatou

NH Lucifer : nie lanjt, semoga kelanjutannya tdk mengecewakan yahh arigatou

Salsabilla12 : hehe..nie lanjt,, semoga klanjutannya tdk mengecewakan yahh..

hime chan : arigatou... nie lanjut

Hitamputih904 : hee? Ia juga yah... ampuuunnn papi Hiashi

Alinda504 : aku juga suka sifat Hinata yang begitu.. nie lanjut

Cuka-san : hehe gomenne kurang-kurang gini.. hehe... nanti deh kedepannya ditambahin

Yeye : oke nie lanjut

naruhina1000 : iya ya Sakura ituh..hehe nie lanjut

ONE AY : okey nie lanjut

Ana : hhe gomen-ne pendek yah.. yang ini juga pendek

The KidSNo OppAi : oke nie lanjut


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Romance&Friendship

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Typos, ide pasaran dll

* * *

Holaa minna-san jumpa lagi dengan wid-wid, lama kah wid updatenya? Gomen wid mendapat banyak tugas dari dosen-dosen kece ditambah lagi nyusun skripsi jadi waktunya berkurang banyak. Tapi wid akan usahakan untuk update terus sampai tamat, karna endingnya pun sudah nyangkut di otak. Terimakasih buat para readers sekalian yang udh fav and folw, reviewnya bikin wid semangat.

gomen, Wid gak akan dengan mudah bikin Naruhina jadian karna pengen ada konfliknya biar 'sesuatu' gitu, tapi tenang saja konfliknya ringan kok.

Langsung saja, Happy Reading

...

...

...

* * *

Akhirnya hari ini Naruto sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit, selama seminggu lebih dirinya menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan tidur, istirahat, makan dan minum obat sungguh kegiatan itu baginya sangat monoton dan membosankan. meski banyak sekali yang menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit tetap saja kediaman Namikaze jauh lebih baik daripada ruang rawat VIP bernuansa putih yang ada di rumah sakit.

Naruto pulang kerumah bersama Kushina dan Minato, sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung melesat menuju kamar tercinta miliknya, segera saja ia rebahkan tubuh atletisnya di atas kasur qing size di dalam kamarnya. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus khas kamarnya ...

"nyaman sekali..." gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati empuknya kasur yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

* * *

...

Hari ini Naruto berangkat sekolah menaiki mobil diantarkan oleh Kushina, Kushina dan Minato belum mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengendarai motornya seperti biasa, dan Naruto pun dilarang untuk mengikuti klub basket untuk sementara mengingat kondisi fisiknya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih,

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus saja menggerutu, padahal ia sangat merindukan kebut-kebutan dijalan tapi sekarang malah berakhir berangkat dan pulang sekolah dijemput oleh Kushina. Rasanya seperti anak SD saja yang diantarkan kesekolah oleh ibunya...

Kushina segera menghentikan laju mobil lamborgini merah miliknya ketika sampai di gerbang Konoha International High School. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil itu, karna memang setelah lelah menggerutu Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di kursi penumpang dibelakang kemudi.

Kushina segera menyusul Naruto dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai di koridor Naruto yang merasa diikuti segera membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, ia menghela nafas kasar setelah mendapati ibunya berdiri menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, entah apa yang difikirkan sang ibu

"kaa-san, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Kushina masih menampakkan senyumnya "tentu saja kaa-san harus memastikan kau selamat sampai dikelas"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terlalu pusing memikirkan tingkah over dari ibunya "ya ampun kaa-san, aku ini bukan anak TK, aku hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit menaiki tangga dan aku akan segera sampai dikelas, jadi lebih baik sekarang Kaa-san pulang saja"

Sepertinya Kushina sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, karna sedari tadi ia malah asik melirik ke kanan dan kekiri melihat kondisi sekolah ditambah sekarang banyak sekali para siswi yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika melihat Naruto dan dirinya.

"nee Naru-kun, Kaa-san tidak menyangka ternyata kau cukup terkenal disini"

"kaa-san, sudahlah lebih baik kaa-san pulang aku akan baik-baik saja"

Sebelum Kushina sempat protes tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa siswi yang mendekatinya "maaf apa anda Kushina Namikaze yang dulu pernah menjadi model majalah fashion week juga yang membintangi beberapa dorama jepang?" tanya salah satu siswa dengan mata berbinarnya

Kushina tertawa kikuk mennaggapinya "hehe, iya tapi itu sudah lama aku sudah pensiun dattebane"

"kyyaaaaa ternyata benar," teriak beberapa siswi bersamaan. Sekarang Kushina dikerubungi oleh beberapa siswi dan siswa yang berteriak memohon meminta foto dan tanda tangannya, padahal sudah hampi 25 tahun dirinya pensiun dari dunia selebriti tapi ternyata masih ada juga fans yang meminta tanda tangannya

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tersingkir menjauh dari ibunya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya masih dianggap artis sampai sekarang, tapi akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega langsung saja ia berlari meninggalkan Kushina menuju kelasnya

Kushina sepertinya sangat kelelahan harus menandatangini puluhan note dan buku milik para siswa dan siswi yang menggerubunginya belum termasuk siswa ataupun siswi yang meminta foto bersamanya, meski menyenangkan tapi tetap melelahkan, dan sepertinya lain kali kalau ia mau mendatangi sekolah Naruto, ia harus menyamar dulu.

* * *

...

...

Jam istirahat, Naruto dan Hinata makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, hari ini Hinata membawa bento spesial buatannya sendiri, karna Naruto sedang dalam masa pemulihan jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk selalu berbuat baik pada Naruto, seperti sekarang membuatkan bekal lebih banyak supaya bisa berbagi dengan Naruto

Naruto memandang dengan mata berbinar melihat susunan bento buatan Hinata yang terlihat enak, Naruto mulai menggunakan sumpitnya mengambil telur gulung dari kotak bento berwarna hitam itu "enak sekali...siapa yang membuat bento ini?"

Hinata tersenyum manis dengan semburat tipis dipipinya "itu aku yang buat senpai"

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia untuk pertama kalinya ia memakan masakan buatan Hinata yang ternyata sangat enak, lebih enak malah dari restoran yang sering ia kunjungi bersama orangtuanya "Hinata, kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik" ucapnya spontan masih dengan mengunyah makanan

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Hinata berdebar ditambah sekarang ia malah jadi mengkhayal jika nanti menikah dengan Naruto,

Hinata terus bergelut sendiri dalam hati dan fikirannya ' jika nanti aku bisa menikah dengan Naruto senpai, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, membuatkannya makanan, menyiapkan pakaiannya, mengantarkan sampai pintu ketika dia berangkat kerja, menyambut ketika pulang, menyiapkan air panas. Malamnya tidur bersama...heeehhh? aku harus tidur bersama Naruto senpai ya kalau dia jadi suamiku? Bagaimana ini?'

Wajah Hinata sempurna memerah bahkan daun telinganya pun ikut memerah membayangkan jika nanti ia dan Naruto tidur bersama, bukan fikiran mesum hanya tidur bersebelahan saja...

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap heran Hinata yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, setelah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu tiba-tiba saja menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba daun telinga hinata berubah warna jadi merah...

"hei, ada apa Hinata? Kau sakit?" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata

Hinata membuka telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya, bola mata seindah bulannya membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Hinata gelagapan reflek ia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan

'PLAK'

Ia menampar pipi kiri Naruto, "ittai" membuat Naruto meringis perih

"hei, apa-apaan kau Hinata? Kenapa menamparku?" ucap Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan pipinya

"ehhh? Gomenne senpai, a-aku tadi kaget senpai, ja-jadi reflek menamparmu, gomenne" Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto, pipi Naruto memerah karna tamparannya, padahal Hinata fikir tamparannya itu pelan

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, pipinya benar-benar terasa perih tamparan Hinata benar-benar kencang, "ini perih sekali dattebayo" ucapnya masih sambil memegangi pipinya

"eh.. gomenne senpai, a-aku akan mencari batu es untuk mengompres pipimu ya senpai"

"iya,, cepat ya jangan lama-lama"

"uhm" Hinata pun pergi mencari batu es untuk mengompres pipi Naruto yang memar karna tamparannya

...

...

Hinata kembali ke atap dengan nafas terengah-engah, Hinata memang berlari untuk menuju atap sekolah, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto,

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan, Hinata semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan mulai mengompres secara perlahan pipi Naruto,

Naruto bersorak senang dalam hati karna bisa lebih berdekatan dengan Hinata, sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar dekat, Hinata begitu telaten mengobati Naruto sampai tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"sudah sen-" suara Hinata tercekat ketika menyadari posisi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan nafas keduanya sampai beradu saking dekatnya.

Naruto merasa benar-benar beruntung, sekarang bibir Hinata hanya berjarak bebrapa senti saja dari bibirnya, Naruto benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kalau ia mengecup bibir Hinata,

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, kesempatan seperti ini jarang terjadi Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Bibir mereka hampir beradu

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

sedikit lagi Naruto akan mencium Hinata

Sebelum...

'PLAK'...

"Itai" Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata, pipi kanannya sukses menjadi objek tamparan Hinatai,

"aaaa... go-gomenne senpai... aku tidak sengaja,,, tadi refleks saja"

"sakit sekali dattebayo, sekarag kedua pipiku jadi memar, kemarikan esnya aku kompres sendiri saja,"

Ucap Naruto kesal sambil menggsok-gosok pipi kanannya

Sekarang pipi Naruto seperti memakai blush on, memerah dikedua sisinya,

Naruto mulai mengompres sendiri pipinya, kesempatan bagus terlewati, bukannya mendapat ciuman Hinata malah mendapat tamparan Hinaata, benar-benar sial sekali nasibnya

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto kehilangan ketampanannya karna tamparan Hinata, apa nanti Hinata akan dituntut dan dijebloskan kepenjara..? Hinata menggeleng keras berusaha menghilangkan fikiran konyolnya.

"sudahlah ini hanya luka ringan, berhenti menunduk seperti itu, entah kenapa aku merasa disini aku menjadi seperti orang jahat"

Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya, sudut mata bulannya berkaca-kaca,

Naruto begitu kaget melihat Hinata yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan airmata, segera saja ia dekatkan jempolnya pada wajah Hinata, lalu mengusap dengan lembut sudut mata hinata, "sudah jangan menangis, kau ini cengeng sekali" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata

"gomenne senpai" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar

"iya aku memaafkanmu"

Keduanya pun saling tersenyum, angin cukup kencang berhembus diantara keduanya, angin itu menerbangkan helai indigo hinata, menyebarkan wangi shampo lavender pada rambut berkilau hinata sampai tercium aromanya oleh naruto. Naruto mengendus wangi rambut hinata, benar-benar wangi yang nyaman...

"nee senpai?" suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari kegiatan mengendus wangi Hinata, Naruto agak terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya menyalurkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang dirinya

"e-eh ya ada apa?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung kenapa Naruto bersikap begitu aneh "nee bukankah dulu senpai pernah bilang mau meminta maaf pada teman-temanku The Rokkie, nah sekarang bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ke markas Rokkie dulu lalu senpai minta maaf pada Nagato-nii dan yang lainnya"

"hah? Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata begitu" ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

"kau pernah berkata begitu senpai"

"tidak Hinata"

"iya senpai"

"tidak"

"iya"

"ti-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Hinata mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan tajam itu seperti Hinata akan mengulitinya saja. Membuat nyali Naruto menciut dibuatnya

"i-iya iya aku pernah bilang begitu, ya sudah kita kesana sepulang sekolah"

"yatta" seketika ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi Hinata periang seperti biasanya. Membuat naruto menghela nafas lega

* * *

...

Naruto menghubungi Kushina untuk tidak menjemputnya, karna ia dan Hinata akan pergi ke taman kota menaiki bus, mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata sontak membuat Kushina berjingkrak senang, ia berdoa semoga kali ini kencan Naruto dan Hinata bisa berjalan lancar. Padahal acara mereka sama sekali bukan kencan...

Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di kursi penumpang bagian belakang bus, Hinata duduk di pinggir kaca dan Naruto disebelah Hinata. Hinata asik sendiri mendengarkan lagu memakai earphone dikedua telinganya, kaki dan tangannya bergoyang pelan terbawa irama lagu hip hop yang sedang didengarkannya.

Naruto sedari tadi terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata, dilihat dari dekat ternyata wajah Hinata itu putih bersih, mulus tanpa noda sedikit pun. Naruto merasa sebal sebenarnya diacuhkan oleh Hinata, inginnya sih Hinata mengajaknya mengobrol tapi sekarang Hinata malah asik sendiri mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Naruto menarik salah satu earphone di telinga Hinata dan langsung menempelkannya ditelinganya sendiri "lagu apa sih yang kau dengarkan?"

"senpai..." hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kegiatan asiknya terganggu oleh Naruto padahal tadi dia sedang menghafal gerakan dance untuk lomba nanti. Dan tanpa izin Naruto malah memasukkan satu earphone itu ketelinganya, Tapi satu earphone berdua seperti ini... wajah Hinata memerah membayangkan sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih

"oh ini lagunya Overworld, The Tecnolife, aku pernah beberapa kali menyanyikan lagu ini bersama Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sedang asik menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti irama musik itu

"heee? Benarkah itu? Hebaaatt" Hinata bertepuk tangan sendiri saking kagumnya

Hidung Naruto kembang kempis mendapat pujian dari Hinata, dipuji oleh orang yang kita cintai ternyata menyenangkan

* * *

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai ditaman kota, Hinata berjalan dengan semangat sesekali berlari kecil. senyum manis tak luput dari wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Naruto berjalan santai dibelakang Hinata, ia melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala sesekali Naruto memejamkan matanya manikmati semilir angin yang berhempas lembut disekitar tubuhnya

Kondisi taman saat itu lumayan ramai, banyak muda-mudi yang berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol atau bermain basket, ada juga para manula yang sedang bermian tenis meja, dan ada juga anak-anak yang bermain sepatu roda bahkan ada juga sepasang kekasih yang berduaan di bangku taman,

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju arah timur, disana ada lapangan cukup luas, banyak para remaja yang sedang berkumpul beberapa dari mereka sedang melakukan break dance, Naruto dan Hinata mendekati segerombolan remaja yang sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan itu

"Nagatoo nii" teriak Hinata sambil berlari dan menerjang pemuda berambut orange dengan beberapa tindikkan di telinganya

"Hinata-chan" sang pemuda yang merupakan Nagato itu langsung balas memeluk Hinata,

"yo Hinata" sapa Obito dan juga Yahiko yang mendekati Hinata, Hinata segela melepas pelukannya dari Nagato dan beralih memeluk Obito dan Yahiko mereka pun membalas pelukan Hinata

Sementara di tengah lapangan Suigetsu dan Tayuya hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, mereka sedang asik menunjukkan aksi dance mereka bersama para remaja yang lain

Naruto berdiri santai memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, memang saat ini Naruto dan Hinata masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah, tapi Hinata memakai jaket besar milik Naruto

Nagato menyipitkan matanya memandang lekap pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kemudian ia membulatkan matanya ketika ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu "KAU" ucap nagato sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat pada wajah Naruto

Naruto hanya memandang malas Nagato yang menunjuk wajahnya,

Hinata segera menghampiri Nagato dan Naruto, gadis mungil itu berdiri diantara keduanya

"Nagato-nii, dia ini Naruto senpai temanku, hhmmm Naruto senpai datang kemari untuk minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu"

Nagato menunrunkan telunjuknya dari wajah Naruto, ia tersenyum miring meremehkan Naruto didepannya "owhh ya ya, bocah pirang ini memang harus meminta maaf pada The Rokkie karna perbuatan tidak jelasnya ia membuat kami babak belur, lebih tepatnya Suigetsu, Obito dan Yahiko yang babak belur"

Naruto menajamkan matanya memandang Nagato "aku punya nama, muka tindik"

Kerutan amaran muncul di wajah Nagato, ia balik menatap tajam Naruto "aku juga punya nama, bocah pirang"

Kedua saling memandang penuh emosi, Hinata menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan kekanakan 'menurutnya' dari dua pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"sudahlah, Naruto senpai, Nagato nii, jangan bertengkar lagi"

Mendengar suara lembut Hinata, Nagato dan Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas lelah "ya sudah Naruto senpai sekarang minta maaf"

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa minta maaf, si muka tindik itu sangat menyebalkan. Membuat emosinya naik.

"senpaiiii" ucap Hinata lagi memandang tajam manik safir milik Naruto

Kalau sudah ditatap seperti itu Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata "baiklah, aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto pelan

Nagato melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya "kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto dengan nada malasnya

Nagato tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "kheh, tidak semudah itu The Rokkie mau memaafkanmu" ucapnya sambil melirik Obito dan Yahiko mereka pun mengangguk setuju

"Nagato-nii?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, memang apa susahnya untuk bilang 'baiklah aku memaafkanmu' Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti

Nagato memandang lekat pemuda berambut pirang didepannya "aku punya syarat yang harus kau lakukan, setelah itu kami akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung minta maaf saja harus pakai syarat segala. Kalau bukan demi Hinata mana mau dirinya minta maaf pada si muka tindik itu. Yah semua ini demi Hinata.

"apa syaratnya?"

Nagato tersenyum menyeringai, mengerjai si pirang bukan ide buruk "kau harus membersihkan markas kami, berhubung sudah 1 bulan markas kami tidak dibersihkan"

"hah?" Naruto hanya menatap tidak percaya, merapihkan kamarnya saja jarang sekarang ia harus membersihkan markas The Rokkie

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di kening, ia tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang syarat dari Nagato. Setelah difikir-fikir ide itu sangat briliant, Hinata pun mengangguk setuju dan menatap antusias pada Naruto "itu ide bagus, Naruto senpai membersihkan markas The Rokkie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "hah,,, baiklah ini semua demi dirimu Hi-Na-Ta" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hal itu tentu membuat wajah Hinata memerah

"ya-ya sudah ayo minna kita ke markas" Hinata pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya menuju Markas

* * *

...

...

Nagato, Yahiko, Obito, Suigetsu, Tayuya, Naruto dan Hinata menaiki bus untuk menuju markas the rokkie, Hinata duduk manis diantara Nagato dan Naruto. Nagato menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri ia harus menjaga Hinata dari tangan nakal bocah pirang yang duduk diantara mereka. Sejak awal bertemu Naruto, Nagato menganggap bocah pirang itu adalah bocah mesum. Orang dengan tampang lumayan pasti mesum kecuali dirinya. Yah dan Naruto memiliki tampang lumayan, sudah pasti ia mesum.

Naruto merasa jengah kenapa juga Nagato harus duduk bersama dengannya dan Hinata, padahal masih banyak bangku kosong di belakang maupun di depan. Padahal ia ingin berduaan saja dengan Hinata.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 1 5 menit mereka pun sampai di sebuah gudang yang merupakan markas The Rokkie, Naruto menatap kagum ruangan itu, ia tak menyangka ternyata banyak sekali penghargaan yang di raih The Rokkie, terlihat dari piala dan juga mendali yang sekarang sedang dipandangi oleh Naruto.

"hoi, kemari bocah pirang" suara Nagato mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto yang sedang asik memandangi piala-piala itu, Naruto mendengus sebal kegiatannya terganggu, dengan malas ia pun menghampiri Nagato juga anggota the rokkie yang lain.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan,

"bersihkan debu di setiap sudut ruangan" ucap Nagato sambil menyerahkan kemoceng pada Naruto

"lap medali juga pialanya juga lemari kacanya" ucap Tayuya sambil menyerahkan kain lap

"bersihkan juga debu di lantai secara menyeluruh" ucap Yahiko sambil menyerahkan sapu

"kau harus mengepel semua lantainya" ucap Obito sambil menyerahkan kain pel

"kau juga harus membetulkan ac nya" ucap Suigetsu sambil memberikan kotak peralatan listrik

Peralatan bersih-bersih ia terima dengan lapang, tapi untuk peralatan listrik ia agak ragu menerimanaya, mana bisa ia membetulkan ac. Selama ini hanya teori yang ia pelajari belum praktek langsung. 'mereka benar-benar memanfaatkanku' ucap Naruto dalam batinnya

"senpai, aku akan membantu senpai bersih-bersih" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto memeluk Hinata saat ini juga, disaat teman-temannya mencoba mengekspolitasi dirinya Hinata malah dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu. 'aku mencintaimu Hinata' teriak Naruto dalam sih Naruto berteriak langsung, tapi tidak elit rasanya mengungkapkan perasaan di saat seperti ini

Saat ini didalam ruangan hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata, anggota yang lain memilih menunggu diluar, Naruto pun mulai membersihkan setiap debu disudut ruangan, me lap kaca juga piala dan mendali, lalu menyapu dan mengepel. Tadinya Hinata berniat membantu tapi Naruto malah melarangnya, ia malah menyuruh Hinata duduk manis di atas sofa untuk sekedar menemaninya

Naruto begitu serius membersihkan markas The Rokkie, terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan matanya yang fokus terhadap objek yang akan dibersihkannya. Tetesan keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya tak menghentikan kegiatan Naruto untuk terus bersih-bersih. Hinata menatap kagum Naruto yang sedang mengepel lantai tak jauh darinya. Hinata fikir jika sudah dewasa Naruto akan menjadi pengusaha sukses karna ketekunannya

Hinata begitu gemas melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi keringat, kalau keringat itu tidak segera di lap maka keringat itu akan memasuki mata safir Naruto itu kan bahaya bisa menyebabkan rabun mata

Hinata mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya, Hinata mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan sapu tangan di kening Naruto lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Naruto mengehentikan kegiatannya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang melap keringantnya.

"arigatou" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

"uhm" Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona

Naruto menatap sebuah kotak hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan, "Hinata itu kotak apa?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang melihat kotak Hitam disudut ruangan "oh itu peliharaannya Suigetsu"

"memang dia pelihara apa?" Naruto mendekati kotak hitam tersebut, ia begitu penasaran isi kotak itu segera saja ia melepas pengait yang mengunci tutup kotak hitam didepannya,

"oh itu-" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya Naruto sudah lebih dulu membuka kotak itu.

Tubuh Naruto membeku, bola mata safirnya terbelalak kaget, tangannya kini mulai gemetar ia melihat ratusan hewan kecil berwarna coklat pekat yang bergerumbul di dalam kotak itu. Hal ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Naruto

"HUAAAAAAAAA" teriak Naruto histeris, ia langsung berlari mendekati Hinata bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Hinata sambil memeluknya erat, Naruto butuh pegangan pada sesuatu ataupun seseorang, hewan laknat itu membuatnya gemetar hebat. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Hinata. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis histeris

Hinata begitu kaget Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, jantungnya berdebar hebat ia takut jantungnya nanti bisa copot, hembusan nafas Naruto yang memburu terasa menggelitik di leher Hinata

"se-se-se-senpaiiii?" cicit Hinata tubuhnya serasa panas ketika Naruto memeluknya makin erat. Hinata terdiam sesaat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia jadi khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini

"senpai? Kenapa?"

"kenapa binatang itu ada disana?" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar

"owh itu kecoa peliharaanya Suigetsu"

"hentikan! Jangan sebut nama mereka" Naruto mengintip kotak itu, matanya terbuka lebar melihat satu persatu dari kecoa itu keluar dari kotak hitam karna tadi Naruto lupa menutupnya kembali

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata yang masih dalam pelukannya

"senpai, kau... takut kecoa?"

"huaaa sudah kubilang jangan sebut nama mereka, bagaimana ini mereka keluar dari kotak"

Naruto semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak melepas pelukannya pada sepanjang perut Hinata justru Naruto memeluk perut ramping itu semakin erat

"senpai" Hinata berusaha mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan. Gemuruh jantungnya cukup kuat untuk membuatnya sakit kepala

Naruto terus berjalan mundur, sampai

'DUK'

'BRUKKK'

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan Hinata di atas pangkuannya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sofa dibelakang tubuhnya sehingga ketika terus mundur akhirnya Naruto menabrak sofa itu dan jatuh terduduk di atasnya.

...

Nagato dan anggota the rokkkie yang lain mendengar suara ribut didalam ruangan markas mereka, memang mereka memilih menunggu diluar sambil memakan snack atau sekedar bermain catur di luar ruangan yang memang terdapat meja juga sofa. Mereka yang penasaran dengan suara ribut itu pun memasuki ruangan

"ada apa kenapa ribut-ri-" Nagato mengehntikan ucapannya, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto yang duduk sambil memangku dan memeluk Hinata. Adegan itu tidak salah lagi Naruto pasti memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan

"wahh kalian making love disini" ucap Tayuya sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Semuanya terperangah mendengar penuturan Tayuya, perkataaan Tayuya tadi melengkapi pemikiran Nagato bahwa Naruto pasti memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Naruto memperhatikan posisinya sekarang, tubuh Hinata ada dipangkuannya. Tubuh Hinata terasa sangat pas dalam rengkuhan lengan Naruto. Tadi Naruto ketakukan sehingga tidak memperdulikan posisinya yang memeluk Hinata, tapi setelah kedatangan The Rokkie ia baru menyadari posisinya, posisi ini tentu saja menguntungkan baginya, ia sedikit berterimakasih pada kecoa itu, ia jadi bisa merasakan kelembutan dan wangi tubuh Hinata dari dekat. Tapi tuduhan Tayuyan padanya benar-benar diluar batas, dirinya memang sedikit mesum karna tertular Kiba tapi untuk melakukan 'itu' Naruto mau Hinata menjadi istrinya dulu

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tayuya, ia hanya memandang polos kepada The Rokkie sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar bingung.

Semua The Rokkie yang melihat tingkah polos dan kebingungan dari Hinata merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga, melihat Hinata mereka yang polos kini hampir dirusak oleh si bocah pirang.

Amarah Nagato meledak, langsung saja ia mendekati Naruto dan menarik paksa Hinata dari pangkuan Naruto, memang dari tadi Naruto belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata sepertinya ia terlalu menikmati posisi itu. Naruto merasa tidak rela dan kehilangan saat Hinata ditarik paksa untuk lepas dari kukungannya. Dimata Naruto, Nagato seperti orang jahat yang merebut permen darinya.

Nagato langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto membuat Naruto tertarik untuk berdiri, kilat amarah mengeruak dari tatapan tajam Nagato "BOCAH PIRANG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH"

Kuping Naruto serasa pengang mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari mulut Nagato, tidak mau kalah ia pun menarik juga kerah baju Nagato "AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK PADA HINATA, AKU HANYA BERLINDUNG MUKA TINDIK"

Hinata dengan sigap berusaha menjauhi Nagato dan Naruto, tapi usahanya seakan sia-sia tubuh Nagato dan Naruto seperti batu yang berat

Naruto dan Nagato saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, mereka mulai mengepalkan tangan bersiap mengeluarkan bogem mentah satu sama lain...

Suasana begitu tegang, Hinata merasa Nagato salah paham kalau Nagato serius menghajar Naruto, Hinata khawatir Naruto bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi karna sampai saat ini pun Naruto masih dalam masa pemulihan...ketegangan masih berlangsung sampai...

'BRAKKK'

Pintu ruangan markas The Rokkie terbuka dan terbanting dengan kasar, semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu pun menolehkan pandanagnnya pada pintu malang yang kini knopnya sudah terlepas terjatuh karna bantingan tadi

"konichiwa minna-san" ucap seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan make up agak tebal menghiasi wajah cantiknya, perempuan itu tersenyum lebar memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi

"Konan nee-chan" teriak Hinata ketika menyadari kehadiran perempuan itu, langsung saja ia berlari dan memeluk Konan, Konan pun balas memeluk Hinata

Konan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagato dan seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang menarik kerah satu sama lain, mata Konan menyipit memperhatikan dengan jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu

"Naruto?" ucapnya kemuadian

Naruto pun memandangi dengan lekat perempuan yang memanggil namanya, rambut dan wajah itu sangat ia kenali "Konan nee?"

Nagato, Hinata, Yahiko, Obito, Suigetsu dan Tayuya memandang Naruto dan Konan bergantian.

"kalian saling kenal?" ucap Yahiko

Konan tersenyum memandangi teman-temannya "tentu saja, aku sangat mengenalnya, Naruto itu kan adiknya Menma"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk mencerna ucapan dari Konan, mereka saling pandang kemudian memandang intens bocah pirang yang masih menarik kerah Nagato

"APA?" semuanya pun berseru kencang mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan, adik Menma yang dulu sering Menma ceritakan ternyata adalah Naruto bocah pirang yang mereka eksploitasi tenaganya

Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat semua orang di ruangan menatapnya, 'memang kenapa dengan Menma? Mereka mengenal Menma-nii?'

...

...

...

The Rokkie juga Konan dan Naruto duduk melingkar di atas kursi dengan meja bundar ditengahnya, tempat itu yang biasa The Rokkie gunakan untuk rapat membahas berbagai masalah, Naruto duduk diantara Hinata dan Konan,

"jadi kau adiknya Menma?" ucap Nagato sambil memandang intens Naruto

"ya, memang kalian mengenal kakakku?" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi The Rokkie yang duduk melingar bersamanya

"ya kami sangat mengenalnya" ucap Tayuya

"dia itu orang penting di the Rokkie" ucap Obito

Yahiko, Suigetsu dan Hinata mengangguk setuju. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya semakin heran dengan penuturan mereka

"bagaimanan Menma nii bisa menjadi orang penting disini?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut tapi tatapan matanya mengguratkan kesedihan ketika mengingat Menma yang sangat disayangi olehnya "Menma-nii itu ketua sekaligus pendiri The Rokkie, dia yang sudah mengumpulkan kami sehingga menjadi sebuah kelompok"

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sungguh hal ini sulit dipercaya olehnya. Menma memang pernah bercerita mengenai teman-temannya tapi Menma sendiri tidak pernah memberitahui siapa teman-temannya itu, jadi teman-teman Menma yang berharga itu adalah mereka, the Rokkie yang sudah mengeksploitasi dirinya. Naruto merasa dunia begitu sempit sekarang, ia dipertemukan dengan teman-teman Menma yang selalu Menma banggakan. Mengingat itu Naruto tersenyum tipis

"jadi begitu, kalian teman-teman berharganya Menma-Nii"

Konan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut, Konan memang cukup mengenal Naruto mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang selalu menemani Menma dirumah sakit, dirinyalah yang saat itu melihat Naruto menangis meraung-raung ketika menerima kabar kematian Menma, Konan sangat tahu bahwa Naruto begitu menyayangi Menma, kakak seklaigus rivalnya

Nagato berdehem untuk meminta perhatian semuanya "baiklah, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan perbuatanmu tadi terhadap Hinata?"

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Hinata berbicara terlebih dahulu "tadi itu Naruto senpai berlindung padaku, ia takut pada kecoa peliharaan Suigetsu lalu tiba-tiba saja kami jatuh bersama di atas sofa"

"kecoa?" Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Nagato pun tertawa keras bersama dengan The Rokkie yang lain

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan airmata, Konan dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil tidak ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto yang merasa menjadi bahan lelucon kini hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"haha ternyata adik dan kakak tidak ada bedanya" ucap Obito yang masih tertawa

"hahaha aku memelihara Kecoa untuk menakuti ataupun mengancam Menma" ucap Suigetsu yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata karna tertawa begitu keras

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ya dia tau betul Menma juga takut pada kecoa.

Hinata memandang penasaran pada Naruto "kenapa kalian bisa takut kecoa?"

Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi sambil memejamkan mata "ya, kami berdua pernah jatuh kedalam tempat pembuangan sampah sampai dikerubungi kecoa"

Mendnegar penuturan Naruto mereka pun tertawa kembali...

"ekhem, sudah berhenti tertawa" ucap Nagato yang meminta perhatian dari teman-temannya, mendengar sang ketua berujar mereka pun diam patuh

Nagato mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto menatap dengan pandangan bingung kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. Naruto kembali memandang Nagato ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyambut tangan Nagato mereka berjabat tangan

Nagato tersenyum "selamat datang di The Rokkie, kami sudah memaafkanmu dan kau bisa menjadi bagian Rokkie kapan saja"

The Rokkie yang lainnya menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, Naruto pun balas tersenyum dengan mereka "ya...terima kasih" ucapnya kemudian

...

...

Naruto dan Hinata kini menaiki bus untuk kembali kerumah, mereka duduk bersama "Nee Naruto senpai, aku tidak mengira ternyata kau itu adinya Menma-nii"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata "kau dekat dengan Menma-Nii?"

"uhm, Menma-nii sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, Menma-nii yang mengenalkanku pada The Rokkie dan membuatku bisa merasakan pertemanan yang menyenangkan"

"ya dia memang luar biasa"

"uhm"

Naruto terus memikirkan mengenai rencananya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, saat ini bisa saja Naruto mengatakannya tapi Naruto ingin kesan yang khusus saat mengungkapkannya.

"Hinata?"

"ya?"

"nanti ada festifal Hanabi, aku dan yang lain akan pergi kesana, ikutlah dengan kami"

"hhhmmm, festival Hanabi yah? Aku pernah satu kali kesana saat masih kecil selama ini ayah sering melarangku, tapi aku akan meminta izin. aku akan mengajak Ino"

"ya baiklah"

"uhm"

Festival Hanabi dua hari lagi akan menjadi momen yang tepat dan romantis bagi Naruto untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata...

Yah semoga saja...

 **TBC**

Gomen-gomen sabar yah jadiannya bentar lagi, nanti ada konflik dulu biar berkesan ngungkapinnya

Penasaran? Fav flw dan Review yah...

Gomenne gak bisa balas review karna waktu yang terbatas, tapi aku selalu senang membaca setiap komen dari temen-teman semua. Arigatou minna-san

Salam hangat, Wid-Wid


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance &Friendship**

 **Rated – T**

Lets, enjoy the story...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

Hanabi Matsuri atau Festival kembang api di musim panas menjadi waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh masyarakat kota Konoha, di tahun ini festival itu berlangsung meriah tidak kalah dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sepanjang jalan taman kota dipenuhi oleh yatai, toko-toko kecil yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan maupun pernak-pernik festival, lampion kreasi berbagai warna seperti merah, biru, hijau dan kuning tergantung dan tertata cantik disepanjang jalanan taman kota, di ujung timur taman kota terdapat sebuah bukit yang akan menjadi lokasi utama untuk melihat indahnya letusan berbagai macam kembang api yang akan dinyalakan sekitar pukul 11 malam.

para remaja, anak-anak bahkan orangtua ikut menghadiri festival itu, banyak juga para pasangan yang bergandengan mesra menyusuri setiap yatai di festival itu. dan festival ini menjadi waktu yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia akan memulai aksinya saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Saat ini masih pukul 7 malam, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru menunggu kedatangan Hinata, Sakura, Temari dan Ino yang mereka sepakati sebelumnya untuk pergi bersama

para pemuda keren yang menarik banyak perhatian para perempuan itu, berdiri santai di depan pintu masuk taman,diantara mereka hanya Shikamaru yang memakai Hakama, yah itupun karna Temari yang bersikeras memaksanya memakai pakaian tradisional jepang itu. Sedangkan yang lain memakai pakaian casual biasanya.

Naruto tampir trendi dengan jeans coklat juga t-shirt putih berlengan pendek dan jaket berwarna Hitam yang hanya ia lampirkan di salah satu bahunya,

Sasuke tampil keren dengan jeans hitam dan t-shirt putih dengan leher v neck menampilkan sebagian dada bidangnya tentu membuat banyak wanita menjerit karnanya.

Kiba tampil santai dengan celana jeans selutut juga jaket coklat

Gaara tampil lebih formal dengan celana jeans hitam juga kemeja berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku berwarna abu-abu

Tak sedikit para perempuan yang mengerling gening dihadapan mereka, mengharap perhatian dari pemuda-pemuda tampan itu, tapi sayang sekali mereka tidak tertarik dengan para wanita yang menggoda mereka. Kecuali Kiba yang malah asik menyambut godaan mereka

"maaf menunggu" ucap Sakura dan Temari setengah berlari menuju para pemuda itu,

"yo Sakura Temari" Sapa Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran berkilaunya

"mendokusai, kau terlalu lama berdandan Temari" ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik Temari dengan ekor matanya, meski tampangnya seperti orang malas tapi terlihat jelas pipi Shikamaru yang kemerahan saat melihat penampilan manis Temari yang dibalut Yukata Coklat bermotif daun Momiji

Temari geram melihat tingkah malas-malasan Shikamaru, ia pun menyikut perut Shikmaru dengan tangannya "huh dasar pemalas" gerutunya

"wahh hari ini kalian manis sekali" seru Kiba riang melihat penampilan dua gadis diantara mereka

Sakura tersipu malu mendengarnya sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang tersenyum manis sambil memandangnya, Sakura memang bekerja keras untuk tampil cantik malam ini ia memakai Yukata berwarna merah muda dengan motif Sakura yang menambah kesan cantik pada Yukatanya ditambah rambut sewarna permen kapasnya ia gelung dengan jepitan cherry yang menghiasnya

"hn, kalian sudah datang tapi berapa lama lagi kita menunggu dua gadis lainnya" Sasuke berkomentar malas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di gerbang batu tempat mereka menunggu

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke "memangnya siapa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

"masih ada Hinata dan Ino yang harus kita tunggu, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" jelas Gaara kemudian

mendengar nama Hinata, Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum manis menurut semua orang yang melihatnya tapi bagi Sakura sendiri itu adalah senyum miris dirinya yang merasa terlalu berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Naruto tapi kalau ada Hinata tentu saja Naruto akan mengabaikannya

Naruto terus fokus menatap jalanan mencari eksistensi gadis yang ditunggunya mereka sudah menunggu 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan tapi Hinata dan Ino masih belum datang juga. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerayangi hati Naruto jangan-jangan Hinata dikurung didalam rumah dan tidak diizinkan keluar oleh ayahnya. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata mengalami hambatan diperjalannan. Naruto mulai takut terjadi hal buruk terhadap Hinata

"Naruto-kun? Apa Hinata tidak jadi datang?" suara lembut dan sentuhan tangan Sakura dilengannya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura "hhmmm mungkin dia sedang dijalan, kalau kalian mau pergi duluan tak apa, aku akan menunggunya sendiri disini"

"10 menit lagi,,, kalau mereka tidak datang juga, maka kami masuk duluan" ucap Sasuke masih dengan gaya santainya

"ya"

Taman kota semakin banyak dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang mau menikmati festival musim panas kali ini, 9 menit sudah berlalu semenjak waktu yang ditentukan Sasuke, mereka baru saja akan memasuki area festival sebelum...

 ** _Bruuummmmm bruummmm_**

 ** _Srzrattttt_**

 ** _Sciitttttt_**

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam melaju kencang dan berputar 180 derajat dihadapan mereka, mereka semua terkaget oleh deru motor sport itu, debu masih mengelilingi pengendara motor tersebut. Mereka semua memicingkan matanya melihat penumpang motor sport itu dan mereka sedikit terkejut mendapati penumpangnya.

"haaa,,,, gomennnn kami terlambat, tadi ada hambatan" Ino yang menjadi penumpang motor itu duduk menyamping dengan balutan Kimononya yang berwarna kuning dengan hiasan bunga tulip disekeliling yukatanya, Ino bergegas turun dengan melompat kecil, Sementara sang pengemudi yang memakai celana jeans hitam, jaket kulit coklat yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dan helm Hitam yang masih melekat dikepalanya, dengan gaya sexy sang pengemudi menurunkan penunjang motornya, ia menegakkan duduknya dan membuka helm hitam yang menutupi kepalanya, Rambut panjang indigonya yang tergerai ia kibaskan kekanan dan kekiri berharap rambutnya yang kusut menjadi normal kembali

"Hinata" seru Naruto kaget, yang lainpun cukup kaget mendapati si pengendara arogan motor itu ternyata adalah Hinata yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi

"gomen-ne minna-san" Hinata segera turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan yang lainnya, ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai permohonan maaf membuat teman-temannya sudah menunggu

Semua orang mengakui bahwa Hinata terlihat keren dan menantang dengan baju yang dikenakannya, meski tertutup baju itu tak menutupi lekuk tubuh Hinata

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menatap sedih dirinya, gadis yang lain memakai yukata cantik sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai pakaian biasa , bukannya ia tidak mau memakai yukata tapi tidak sempat dan tidak ada yang memakaikannya Yukata padanya. Bahkan untuk mengepang rambutnya pun ia tak sempat

"ya-ya sudah ayo masuk, " Naruto yang agak terpana pun segera berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya

"biar aku yang parkirkan motornya" ucap Kiba dengan senyum riangnya

"arigatou Kiba-senpai" Hinata pun menyerahkan helm dan kunci motornya pada Kiba

...

...

...

...

Akhirnya mereka semua pun memasuki area festival, Shikamaru dan Temari pergi mendahului yang lainnnya sambil berpegangan tangan, Hinata berjalan bersama Naruto disamping kanannya dan Gaara disamping kirinya sedangkan Sakura berada disamping Naruto

Ino berjalan duluan dengan Sasuke dan malah asik mengunjungi yatai yang menjual berbagai macam makanan seperti ayam bakar, jagung bakar, cumi-cumi dan masih banyak lagi mereka berdua begitu menikmati mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada

Kiba yang sudah menyusul asik menggoda para gadis yang tentunya membalas godaan Kiba, betapa bahagia hati Kiba banyak gadis cantik di festival ini.

Seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata, ia begitu mengagumi suasana festival yang begitu meriah banyak sekali pernak pernik lucu yang dijual di berbagai yatai yang ada

"Hinata, kenapa tadi terlambat?" pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"eh etto,, ahaha sudah tidak usah difikirkan senpai, lebih baik ayo kita coba makanan disana " Hinata menjawab sambil tertawa kikuk, ia pun segera berjalan mendahuli Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura untuk mendatangi toko yang menjual cumi-cumi bakar

Tentu saja Hinata malu untuk menceritakan keterlambatannya, sebenarnya Hinata tidak mendapat izin dari ayahnya, tapi Hinata benar-benar ingin mengunjungi festival bersama Ino, akhirnya dengan cara biasa ia keluar diam-diam dari rumahnya, tapi malangnya sempat ada penjaga yang melihatnya dan mengira dirinya maling dan akhirnya Hinata dikejar oleh para penjaga itu, Hinata terus berlari menghindari para penjaga itu sampai akhirnya Hinata tak kuat berlari lagi dan dengan terpaksa ia bersembunyi diantara tumpukan sampah,

Sampai di tempat Ino keadaan Hinata begitu berantakan, tambutnya penuh dengan kotoran begitu pun bajunya, Ino menghela nafas kasar saat melihat Hinata menangis di depan pintu rumahnya, beruntung orangtua Ino sedang tidak dirumah, jadilah Hinata mandi dulu dirumah Ino dan memakai pakaian pas milik Ino,

Naruto dan Sakura hanya saling pandang mendengar jawaban Hinata, mereka pun segera menyusul Gaara yang lebih dulu menyusul Hinata, mereka mengunjungi permainan kingyo sukui, menangkap ikan dengan jaring tipis yang mudah rusak, dengan semangat dan canda tawa mereka memainkan permaianan yang cukup sulit itu

...

...

...

Setelah puas menikmati berbagai macam makanan dan permainan di festival itu, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata dan Sakura mendudukan diri mereka di sebuah bangku panjang kecil di sudut taman.

Sakura dengan tenang melapap permen kapas kesukaannya, Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama menikmati sosis bakar, sedangkan Hinata masih asik melahap jagung bakar sampai tidak sadar banyak saus yang menempel di bibirnya,

Naruto terkekeh menyadari bibir Hinata yang belepotan "hei, ada saus dibibirmu" ucapnya sambil menyeka saus diujung bibir Hinata dengan ibu jari tangannya,

"aa, gomen" Hinata menunduk malu dengan semburat tipis dipipinya, menyadari Naruto yang menyeka bibirnya

Sakura memandang sedih mereka berdua, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya yang tercubit, sedangkan Gaara memandang kesal ke arah Naruto, tidak mau kalah, Gaara menarik rambut depan Hinata dan meletakkannya di belakang telinga Hinata

"hati-hati dengan rambutmu, aku takut rambutmu terkena sausnya" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata,

Hinata menatap kaget atas tindakan yang Gaara lakukan, "eh etto, a-arigatou" ucapnya agak gugup juga setelah menyadari dirinya di apit oleh dua pemuda tampan dikedua sisi tubuhnya

Kening Naruto berkedut melihat tingkah modus Gaara, jelas ia merasa sesak dan tidak suka Gaara yang seenaknya menyentuh rambut Hinata

"hoi Gaara jangan seenaknya saja pada Hinata" Naruto menatap tajam Gaara

Gaara yang mendengar Naruto balas mendelik Naruto dengan tajam "apanya yang seenaknya? Kau yang seenaknya pada Hinata, Naruto"

Naruto yang semakin geram berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja Gaara " aku tidak seenaknya, aku membantunya" Gaara pun naik pitam ia balik menarik baju depan Naruto "aku juga membantunya, bodoh"

"apa kau bilang, dasar panda sialan"

"dasar rubah sialan"

Naruto dan Gaara semakin menajamkan pandangannya masing-masing, kesal dan emosi jelas tergurat dari wajah mereka

"hentikan senpai" ucap Hinata sambil memisahkan lengan Naruto dan Gaara

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan memegang lembut tangan kekar Naruto pandangannya sayu berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto "jangan bersikap seperti ini Naruto-kun, kau membuatku takut"

Naruto merasa kaget ditatap seperti itu segera saja ia lepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah Gaara "maaf Sakura-chan membuatmu takut" Naruto mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura

Hinata merasa lagi-lagi hatinya sesak dan terasa sakit saat melihat sikap lembut Naruto pada Sakura

...

"OIIII MINNA" Kiba berteriak lantang mendekati Naruto, Gaara, Hinata dan Sakura disusul oleh Sasuke dan Ino

Ino dan Sasuke memandang aneh pada situasi tegang diantara Naruto dan Gaara

"ada apa ini?" ucap Ino sembari mendekati Hinata, Hinata hanya tertunduk sedih tanpa menjawab ucapan Ino

"kalian bertindak bodoh" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dan Gaara bergantian

Gaara dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya acuh terhadap pernyataan Sasuke

Kiba berdehem menarik perhatian semua teman-temannya "ehem, perhatian,... disebelah barat ada event khusus semacam perlombaan musik, aku sudah mendaftarkan grup kita, bagaimana? Hadiahnya lumayan kalau menang"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya "seenaknya saja kau mendaftarkan kami Kiba"

Kiba hanya cengengesan mendengar omelan dari sang kapten. "tak apa kan, shikamaru dan Sasuke juga sudah setuju hanya tinggal kalian berdua saja, sekarang kita bisa kesana dulu untuk memulai persiapan"

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak "baiklah, jam berapa konsernya dimulai?"

"jam 9, kau bagaimana Gaara?" sahut Sasuke

"aku ikut saja" ucap Gaara dengan tampang datarnya

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura, Hinata dan Ino "baiklah, kami ke panggung dulu untuk persiapan, kalian mau ikut atau masih mau jalan-jalan sebelum konser dimulai?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dan Ino "bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disini sebentar?"

"ya, baiklah Sakura-senpai" ucap Hinata,

"baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan para gadis menuju panggung konser disebelah barat taman

...

...

...

...

Ino sedari tadi duduk dengan tidak nyaman, "aduh sepertinya aku mau buang air kecil dulu, aku mau ke toilet disana, kalian tidak apa-apa aku tinggal" ucapnya sambil menunjuk toilet umum disebelah kanan agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk setuju, "baiklah aku tinggal yah" Ino pun bergegas menuju toliet yang ditujunya

Kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan Hinata duduk berdua dengan rasa canggung diantara mereka, Hinata sibuk memikirkan bahan pembicaraan supaya ia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan Sakura, tapi mencari topik pembicaraan cukup sulit bagi Hinata

"Hinata?" suara lembut Sakura membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"aah iya senpai ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap iris emerald Sakura

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya memandang ke langit malam penuh bintang saat itu, gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, membuat Hinata terdiam melihatnya

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mempertimbangkan untuk meneruskan hal yang ada dibenaknya atau tidak, tapi kemudian Sakura berfikir sungguh ia tak tahan dengan sakit hati ini

Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang tajam, "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu Hinata"

Hinata sedikit merasa takut dengan pandangan mata Sakura yang sangat tajam saat melihatnya "iya apa itu senpai?"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di atas pahanya "kau tahu sebenarnya selama ini, aku dan Naruto..." Sakura tampak memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "aku dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sejak lama"

"..."

Bagai dihujam petir dan guntur sekaligus, Hinata membulatkan iris amestynya tubuhnya pun bergetar mendengar penuturan Sakura,sungguh ia sangat kaget dan tidak menyangka itu semua. sampai Hinata sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya

"kami berpacaran secara diam-diam, karna Naruto bilang dia tidak mau kalau nanti aku menjadi sasaran kebencian dari para fans girlnya, kau tahu Naruto sangat mencintaiku, dia bilang padaku bahwa aku harus bersabar kalau akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sering bersamamu, semua itu hanya karna pertaruhan diantara kalian," Sakura tampak tertawa miris sesaat sebelum meneruskan perkataannya

"kau tau Hinata, hatiku sakit seperti disayat setiap kali melihat Naruto jadi lebih sering memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini, aku tahu itu semua hanya karna tanggung jawabnya terhadap pertaruhan kalian, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa sakit disini" Sakura meremas kimono didadanya, dimana letak hatinya yang memang terasa sakit yang memilukan. Hinata hanya diam memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong semua hal yang dikatakan Sakura membuat setiap semangat yang dibawanya untuk menuju festival ini lenyap seketika, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil handphonenya yang terjatuh

"jadi, kumohon padamu Hinata, kumohon,,,,,, bisakah,,, bisakah kau melupakan pertaruhan itu dan bisakah kau menjauh dari Naruto?" Sakura menekankan perkataan terakhirnya

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat, air mata lolos terjatuh dari iris seindah bulan miliknya, Hinata memegangi pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri, ia menangis? hatinya juga terasa sakit, sakit yang begitu dalam bahkan lebih sakit dari pada patah tulang leher ataupun gegar otak yang pernah dialaminya saat mengikuti turnamen beladiri dulu.

Hinata mengusap kasar matanya yang masih mengeluarkan airmata, "a-a-aku, a-aku,,,," Hinata merasa lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menyahuti ucapan Sakura, meski sejujurnya Hinata merasa bingung harus berkata apa pada Sakura, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura saja sudah membuatnya sakit, dan sekarang juga Sakura memintanya untuk menjauh dari Naruto, padahal Hinata sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto dan membutuhkan Naruto dalam Hidupnya

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat diantara mereka, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan sedikit Yukatanya yang terkena debu "aku berharap kau mengerti Hinata, dan kau mau menuruti permintaanku" Sakura menoleh sebentar pada Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung dengan perkataan Sakura

Tak berapa lama, Ino kembali menghampiri tempat Hinata duduk, "ah leganya" ucapnya, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Hinata yang menunduk dalam di kursi taman itu segera saja ia hampiri Hinata dan menepuk pelan pundak Hinata "Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata tak menjawab ia masih diam dan menunduk semakin dalam, tingkah Hinata itu membuat Ino semakin Khawatir "Hinata? Hei katakan ada apa?"

"tidak apa-apa Ino, aku hanya sedikit sakit perut" Hinata mencoba tersenyum lembut pada Ino, meski matanya memerah habis menangis, Ino balas tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita ke lokasi konser musik, pertunjukkannya sebentar lagi mulai"

"uhm" Hinata mengangguk pelan

Ino begitu memahami Hinata, Ino tau telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, namun Ino juga mengerti bahwa Hinata tidak suka jika dipaksa membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan, kecuali suatu saat Hinata akan berbicara sendiri kepadanya

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah barat taman tempat konser musik digelar.

...

...

...

...

Para masyarakat dari berbagai usia sudah berkumpul antusias menunggu dimulainya konser musik sekaligus ajang perlombaan musik itu,

Hinata duduk besama Ino diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang memang menjadi lokasi bagi penonton yang melihat acara konser tersebut, Sakura dan Temari duduk bersama tak jauh dari mereka

Tak berapa lama konser dimulai, untuk perlombaan musik ini diikuti oleh 12 peserta ada yang solo juga ada yang membentuk grup band termasuk grup Naruto dan teman-temannya, penampilan pertama dimulai dengan penampilan penyanyi solo yang bersuara indah membuat setiap penonton menikmatinya, sekarang giliran penampilan kedua yang akan diisi oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Setelah pembawa acara memanggil grup band yang bernama Shinobi, terlihatlah Naruto menaiki panggung diikuti teman-temannya,

Naruto mengambil posisi sebagai vokalis dan pemain gitar listrik , begitu pun Sasuke mengambil posisi disamping Naruto sebagai vokalis ke dua dan pemain gitar listrik, Kiba mengambil posisi dibelakang mengambil posisinya sebagai drummer, Gaara samping depan Kiba mengambil posisi sebagai pianis, lalu Shikamaru mengambil posisi disamping kiri Naruto sebagai bassis,

Saat melihat para pemain yang menaiki panggung itu, suara riuh dan sorak sorai menggema di taman kali itu, bagaimana tidak? mereka terutama para perempuan terpesona melihat betapa keren dan tampannya para pemuda di atas panggung itu

Naruto mengulas senyum lebar mempesona miliknya, ia segera menyambar mic untuk menyapa para penonton "yo minna-san konbanwa, kami menamakan band ini dengan nama " Shinobi", kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu, kami harap kalian semua dapat menikmatinya..." Naruto memberi kode lirikan pada teman-temannya, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba mengangguk menanggapinya

Naruto membuka suara pertama sebagai pembuka lagunya, diikuti oleh permainan gitar Naruto dan Sasuke

 **~**dare** **datte shippai wa suru nda**~**

 _( semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan pada suatu waktu )_

 **~**hazukashii koto janai**~**

 _( itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan)_

 _Kiba mulai memainkan drumnya diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang memainkan bassnya_

 **~**kono kizu o muda ni shinai de**~**

 _( Jangan mensia-siakan bekas luka itu )_

 **~**waratte arukereba ii**~**

 _( Selalu tertawa, dan semua akan jadi lebih baik )_

Setelah lirik pertama lantunan musik penuh mulai mengiringinya, membuat para penonton bersorak histeris mendengarnya

Sasuke membuka suaranya,,, menyanyikan bagian RAP pertama

 **~**sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi**~**

 _( itu benar, bernafaslah dengan tenang )_

 **~**hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi**~**

 _( lihat ke langit luas, melompatlah )_

~**toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi**~

 _( berhentilah sejenak ketika hujan )_

 **~**jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni**~**

 _( biarkan angin membawamu ke tujuan )_

Naruto mengambil RAP bagian keduanya...

 **~**takusan no matotteru koukai**~**

 _( semua penyesalan yang kau bawa )_

 **~**kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai**~**

 _( tidak bisa membuat bekas luka itu sia-sia )_

 **~**ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai**~**

 _( ukirlah lambang di lenganmu mari pergi selama masih ada cinta)_

 **~**sou kokkara ga Show Time**~**

 _( Itu benar, inilah waktunya_ _)_

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba memainkan alat musik dengan tempo teratur menambah kesan sempurna untuk lagu yang mereka bawakan

Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil suara bersama untuk bagian reff-nya

 **~**dare datte shippai wa suru nda**~  
** _( semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan pada suatu waktu )_

 **~**hazukashii koto janai**~**  
 _( itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan)_

 __ **~**kono kizu o muda ni shinai de**~**  
 _( Jangan mensia-siakan bekas luka itu )_

 __ **~**waratte arukereba ii**~  
** _( Selalu tertawa, dan semua akan jadi lebih baik )_

 **~**takusan no koukai o matotte**~  
** _( dengan semua penyesalan yang sudah kulalui )_

 __ **~**aji no aru hito ni naru sa**~**  
 _( aku akan menjadi seseorang dengan rasa )_

 __ **~**kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete**~  
** _( bahkan mengubah kesedihan menjadi angin )_

 __ **~**tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii**~  
** _( dan itu semua akan menjadi lebih baik )_

Naruto mengambil suara untuk bagian RAP terakhir

 **~**sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi**~**  
 _( itu benar, bernafaslah dengan tenang )_

 __ **~**hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi**~**  
( _lihat ke langit luas, melompatlah )_

 __ **~**toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi**~**  
 _( berhentilah sejenak ketika hujan )_

 __ **~**jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni**~**  
 _( biarkan angin membawamu ke tujuan )_

 __ **~**takusan no matotteru koukai**~**  
 _( semua penyesalan yang kau bawa )_

 __ **~**kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai**~**  
 _( tidak bisa membuat bekas luka itu sia-sia )_

 __ **~**ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai**~  
** _( ukirlah lambang di lenganmu mari pergi selama masih ada cinta)_

 __ **~**sou kokkara ga Show Time**~**  
 _( Itu benar, inilah waktunya )_

 _song by: Raiko - Alive_

suara riuh teriakan dan tepukan penonton menjadi akhir dari penampilan "Shinobi"

"kyaaaaa keren sekali"

"lagunya bagus sekali"

"kyaaaa mereka tampan sekali"

Sakura dan Temari turut terpesona dengan penampilan mereka, mata Sakura tak lepas memandang memuja pada Naruto, Temari pun memandang takjub Shikamaru yang bermain bagus,

Ino pun berteriak sambil bersiul menambah riuh penonton yang histeris melihat penampilan shinobi, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, meski Hinata menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto tapi ia sama sekali tak berteriak atau bersiul seperti Ino, ia hanya diam sambil menunduk masih memikirkan ucapan Sakura terhadapnya,

"heiii, bersemangatlah Hinata" Ino tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk punggung Hinata, membuat Hinata berjengit kaget karnanya "uhm, arigatou" seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajah Hinata

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai Naruto dan yang lainnya menghampiri Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan Temari yang sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu,

"hoii minna, bagaimana pertunjukkan kami" Kiba berseru semangat

"kalian keren sekali senpai" ucap Ino sambil berjingkrak senang

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan air mineral yang digenggamnya sedari tadi "ini Naruto-kun kau pasti haus"

Naruto mengambil dengan riang air yang ditawarkan Sakura "ah arigatou Sakura-chan, kau tau saja aku sedang haus"

"ya sama-sama" Sakura tersenyum begitu manis untuk Naruto

Hinata memandang sendu pemandangan didepannya, berusaha keras dirinya menahan air mata yang semakin memberat di pelupuk matanya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Naruto terlihat begitu serasi dengan Sakura, mereka berdua terasa begitu dekat, hinata merasa dirinya terlalu jauh untuk menjangkau Naruto

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu" Shikamaru mengintrupsi mereka yang masih berdiri untuk mengambil posisi duduk di rumput hijau tak jauh dari panggung yang masih menampilkan beberapa peserta lagi.

Mereka mengobrol dengan riang sesekali celotehan dikeluarkan Kiba dan Naruto yang memang humoris, kadang Sakura pun menyumbangkan suaranya membuat mereka tertawa lebih riang,

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan dari teman-temannnya, sesekali ia memandang sendu ke arah Naruto, tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, sesekali ia menatap Hinata yang hanya diam sambil sesekali menunduk, rasa khawatir tentu menyerang hatinya melihat Hinata yang hanya diam,

"gomen minna-san, aku permisi ketoilet dulu" ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan celananya dari rumput yang menempel

Yang lain mengangguk setuju mendengarnya, tak lama Hinata pergi Sakura pun pamit ke toilet

Sebentar lagi pengumuman pemenang, para peserta diharuskan naik ke panggung untuk mendengar nominasinya sekalian pemberian mercedhise, para shinobi yang lain sudah menaiki panggung kecuali Naruto yang masih memiliki urusan kecil dengan Ino

"Ino, bisa tolong berikan surat ini pada Hinata" Naruto memberikan surat kecil berwarna putih kepada Ino

Ino mengerling nakal pada Naruto "heee,,, apa ini? Surat cinta kah?"

"jangan cerewet berikan saja, tolong ya" setelah mengatakan Itu Naruto langsung berlari menysul teman-temannya menaiki panggung

Ino tersenyum memandang surat kecil itu "tentu akan kuberikan"

...

...

Ino pun menyusul Hinata dan Sakura menuju toilet umum, setelah sampai Ino tak menemukan Hinata dan hanya ada Sakura disana "ne sakura senpai, apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"oh Hinata masih didalam, aku masih mengantri menunggu yang lain"

"wah ramai juga toiletnya"

Secarik kertas yang dipegang Ino menarik perhatian Sakura "memangnya kenapa Ino-chan?"

"oh aku mau memberikan ini untuk Hinata dari Naruto senpai" Ino menunjukkan secarik kertas berwarna putih ditangannya

"ohhh, begitu,, sepertinya Hinata masih lama kau harus sabar menunggunya, atau biar aku saja yang memberikannya? Aku kan sekalian mau ke dalam"

Ino menggeleng kecil mendengarnya "ah tidak perlu senpai, merepotkan"

"ya baiklah kalau begitu"

Ino dan Sakura pun menunggu antrian sekaligus kedatangan Hinata bersama, saat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain matanya terbuka lebar melihat sesosok laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini mengisi fikirannya, laki-laki berkulit putih berambut hitam yang selalu membuatnya rindu bahkan ia rela membuat dirinya sakit demi untuk menemui laki-laki itu, yah laki-laki itu Shimura Sai dokter yang pernah menangani Naruto,

Ino merasa lebih terkejut lagi melihat Sai yang berjalan bersama seorang wnaita berambut merah, tentu ia merasa harus membuntuti Sai untuk meyakinkan dirinya apa itu kekasih Sai atau bukan, tapi bagaimana ia masih harus menunggu Hinata, tapi kalau tidak sekarang ia akan kehilangan jejak Sai

Sakura terheran melihat Ino yang seperti orang kebingungan, ia pun mencoba bertanya pada Ino

"Ino-chan ada apa?"

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar Sakura memanggilnya "aa senpai, gomen ada hal yang harus aku lakukan bisa tolong berikan surat ini untuk Hinata? onegai" Ino meyatukan tangannya didepan dada dengan mata yang berbinar

Melihat ekspresi lucu Ino membuat Sakura tertawa pelan "haha, kau ini tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, tentu aku akan membantumu, baiklah biar aku yang memberikannya"

"ah arigatou senpai" Ino memeluk singkat Sakura kemudian menyerahkan surat itu, Ino pun segera berlari mengerjar jejak Sai

Senyum Sakura pudar setelah Ino tidak terliha lagi, ia memandang tak suka surat yang dipegangnnya, meski ragu, akhirnya Sakura membuka dan membaca isi surat itu

 **Hinata, jam 11 tepat datanglah ke bukit sebelah utara dibawah pohon Sakura**

 **Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..**

 **~Naruto Namikaze~**

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai, setelah ia melihat Hinata yang keluar dengan rambut depan dan wajah basah, Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata

"Hinata-chan ini,, Naruto memberikan ini kepadamu" ucapnya sambil memberikan surat putih itu ke tangan Hinata,

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Hinata, Sakura segera meninggalkannya memasuki toilet

Hinata membuka dengan ragu-ragu surat putih ditangannya, Hinata memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh antara senang dan takut setelah membaca surat itu, tapi yang jelas Hinata harus menemui Naruto, ia ingin tau kebenaran tentang Naruto dan Sakura

...

...

...

Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima menit Hinata segera menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Naruto

Sementara itu...

Naruto terus berjalan mondar-mandir di bukit bawah pohon sakura tempatnya menunggu Hinata, hatinya gusar, gugup dan takut, memang sebelumnya ia pernah mengajak seorang wanita untuk pacaran tapi tidak segugup ini rasanya, dadanya terus bergemuruh mengingat sosok Hinata yang ditunggunya,

Naruto memang datang 10 menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan,

Crak... bunyi ranting yang terinjak membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, senyum sumringah ia tampakkan segera saja ia balikan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang ditunggunya

"Hinata? Kau sudah da-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang mendatanginya bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya

"ahh, maaf apa aku mengagetkanmu" terdengar suara yang tentu saja familiar ditelinga Naruto, gadis berambut unik seperti permen kapas itu berjalan semakin mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya

Menyadari gadis itu semakin mendekat membuat Naruto tersadar dari kekagetannya "Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya

"gomenne Naruto-kun, pasti saat ini bukan aku yang kau tunggu" Sakura tersenyum lembut, agak mendongkak menatap Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"bagaimana kau tau?"

"yah aku sebenarnya,,,,, Hinata yang menyuruhku kemari menemuimu, aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi Hinata bilang lebih baik aku yang kemari Naruto-kun"

"apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Apa Hinata tidak mau menemuiku?"

"aku tidak tau Naruto-kun"

"kenapa dia tidak datang"

"gomenne'"

"sudahlah tidak usah minta maaf terus, kau kan tidak salah Sakura-chan"

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka, semangat Naruto sebelumnya luntur digantikan dengan wajahnya yang murung dan gundah masih sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Hinata tidak mau menemuinya, sementara itu Sakura hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum melakukan suatu hal yang ada difikirannya

Sakura terus melirik sekeliling tempatnya dan Naruto, ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai ketik dia menyadari ada seseorang dibalik pohon yang memperhatikan mereka, sosok itu yang ditunggu Sakura,

Sesosok Hinata yang memang akan menemui Naruto, tapi sepertinya Hinata memilih bersembunyi dibalik pohon daripada menemui Naruto yang kini tengah bersama Sakura

"Naruto-kun" Sakura memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh dan memperhatikan Sakura,

Dengan cepat Sakura mendekat dirinya dengan Naruto menarik baju depan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto menunduk karna tarikannya, Sakura menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya dan

~~~Cup~~~~

Sakura mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini, tubuhnya bahkan terlalu kaget dan kaku untuk berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang tengah menciumi bibirnya, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan cepat dan tergesa

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu menutup mulutnya menahan pekikan yang hampir dikeluarkannya, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, Hinata belum siap melihat itu semua, kemesraan antara Sakura dan Naruto, Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura disana

Ciuman Sepihak dari Sakura tak berlangsung lama, sampai Naruto merasa ini salah dan tak boleh diteruskan, segera saja ia mencengkran kedua bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya sehingga pagutan Sakura dari bibirnya terlepas,

"apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, ia marah tentu saja Sakura dengan seenaknya menciumnya

Bentakkan Naruto cukup membuat Sakura bergetar mendengarnya "aku mencintaimu Naruto, sangat mencintaimu" air mata mulai berjatuhan dari iris emerald indah milik Sakura, ia menangis mencurahkan segala perasaan yang dipendam begitu lama olehnya

"aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu sampai sekarang, aku selalu berada didekatmu berharap kau mau melihatku,

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan perausaan ini, hatiku selalu sesak melihat kau semakin menjauh dariku, aku tidak sanggup harus kehilanganmu Naruto, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu"

Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya, ia menggeleng tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Sakura, sungguh Naruto tak menyangka Sakura memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, Sakura adalah gadis baik yang cantik tapi ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat tidak lebih

Sakura semakin terisak sambil memegangi dadanya yang begitu sakit mendapati Naruto yang tadi menolak ciumannya, padahal ia begitu berusaha keras sampai menjadi gadis jahat yang membuat kebohongan kepada Hinata demi semua ini...

Naruto merasakan perasaan bersalah begitu besar melihat Sakura yang terus menagis karna tersakiti olehnya, Naruto ingin memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada Sakura, segera saja ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, Sakura pun membalas pelukan Naruto ia mencengkran bagian belakang baju Naruto dan menangis di dada bidang Naruto

"Sakura-chan, gomen... aku sudah mencintai orang lain"

Naruto mengelus lembut punggung Sakura berharap getaran yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Sakura bisa berkurang, Sakura semakin mengeraskan isakannya mendengar penuturan jelas dari Naruto. Naruto terus mengelus lembut punggung Sakura sambil menggumamkan kata "maaf" berkali-kali

Sakura merasa begitu sakit akan penolakan Naruto terhadapnya, apa yang selalu ditakutkannya terjadi...

Naruto tidak mencintainya...

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan... sungguh... kenapa ia harus mencintai jika cinta itu hanya membuatnya tersakiti... lebih baik ia tak memiliki hati untuk mencintai daripada harus merasakan sakit yang begitu menyesakkan ini...

Bolehkah jika ia egois? Kalau dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto,, maka Hinata pun tidak boleh mendapatkan cinta Naruto...dan setidaknya kebohongan yang dibuatnya pada Hinata... bisa membuat Hinata dan Naruto semakin menjauh...

Bolehkah jika ia egois? Jika hatinya merasa sakit maka Hinata pun harus merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya...

 **TBC**

Maaf ya minna-san sekian lama wid baru update, kemarin wid dapat musibah keguguran dan hamil diluar kandungan, jadi harus operasi jadilah tidak bisa update cepat untuk kelanjutan fic ini

Tapi tenang saja,,,, wid lagi nulis cerita fic ini sambil rehat masa pemulihan

Makasih yah yang udah review maaf wid gak sempet bales,,, tapi wid seneng banget kalau banyak yang review...

Please review lagi...

Favorit and follow jangan lupa ya... hehe

 **Ditunggu loh reviewnya!**

 **Jaa nee -**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOU PLAY ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

 **NARUHINA**

 **Romance & Friendship**

 **T-Genre**

...

...

...

Hinata terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi bukit tempat dimana ia melihat Naruto bersama Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya, mereka berciuman...

Hinata merasa bodoh karna tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, Hinata merasa indera perasa nya salah, kenapa hanya melihat Naruto berciuman dengan orang lain bisa membuatnya sesakit ini? Bahkan ketika kepalanya mengeluarkan darah saat kalah bertanding lukanya tak sesakit saat ini.

'kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa susah sekali untuk berhenti menangis" ucapnya sendiri sambil tetap melanjutkan larinya

Sakit ini membuatnya frustasi, , , membuatnya sesak, , , membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia berlari begitu kencangnya menerobos paksa kerumunan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya dan mengabaikan setiap lontaran amarah yang ditertuju kepadanya

Bahkan Hinata sempat menabrak anak kecil, membuat anak kecil itu menjatuhkan lolipopnya, tentu saja anak kecil itu menangis dan menjerit, tapi memang Hinata merasa dirinya terlalu kalut sehingga ia pergi meniggalkan sang anak begitu saja bahkan tanpa meminta maaf. Hati kecil Hinata merasa bersalah pada anak kecil itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jangankan memikirkan perasaan anak kecil itu perasaannya sendiri saja sudah tak karuan

Hinata segera menyambar helm hitam dan memakainya dengan cepat, menyalakan mesin dari motor sport hitam milik Ino yang dipinjamnya, Hinata hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Ino bahwa ia ingin pulang lebih dulu, Ino membiarkan Hinata membawa motor hitamnya sendiri, Ino bisa meminta siapapun untuk menjemputnya.

Hinata segera menarik pedal gas motor itu dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hinata mungkin hampir gila melajukan motor sport MTT TURBINE SUPERBIKE Y2K berwarna hitam itu dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam kecepatan yang luar biasa. Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bahaya yang bisa saja terjadi akibat laju motonya yang cepat. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah secepatnya sampai dirumah...dan bisa melupakan semua yang dilihatnya... itu pun kalau ia bisa melakukannya...

Beruntunglah Hinata ia sampai dengan selamat sampai di garasi kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, Hinata memang harus mengembalikan motor itu dirumah Ino, dari rumah Ino Hinata berjalan kaki, memang rumahnya dengan rumah Ino tidak terlalu jauh bisa ditempuh 20 menit berjalan kaki. Tapi berjalan sepertinya tidak dilakukan oleh Hinata. Helai lembut rambut indigonya bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti arah angin yang menerpa saat dirinya berlari cepat menuju rumahnya

...

...

Sementara itu di festival...

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sakura, Naruto segera pergi mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun kekecewaan yang didapatnya ketika Ino memberi kabar bahwa Hinata sudah pulang lebih dulu, sebegitu tidak inginkah Hinata untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan padanya, kenapa tidak datang untuk menemuinya? Begitulah yang difikirkan Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang sampai kerumahnya, meski hal itu sama sekali tak bisa membayar penyesalan karna sudah melukai hati Sakura,

Naruto memang pribadi yang begitu menghargai teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura. Jadi sudah pasti Naruto merasa sangat bersalah karna sudah melukai temannya sendiri

Setelah mengantar Sakura, Naruto bergegas menuju kediamannya, sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus merenung memikirkan Hinata yang seakan menghindarinya, pulang begitu saja tanpa sekedar berpamitan padanya ataupun teman-teman yang lain.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto terus berusaha menghubungi Hinata menelfon ataupun mengiriminya pesan, tapi tak satu pun pesan ataupun panggilan telfonnya yang dijawab.

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku atau membalas pesanku?" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur karna lelahnya.

...

...

...

Jika saja Hinata punya alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, pasti dengan senang hati ia akan menerimanya. Tapi apa daya ia tidak sakit ataupun tidak ada urusan keluarga. Dan kalaupun ia bolos, pasti ayahnya akan memberikan hukuman berat padanya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tetap mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini. Hinata berangkat sekolah diantar oleh Hiashi, sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya diam memandang jalanan dibalik kaca mobil bagian penumpang belakang "haahh, sekolah ya?" gumamnya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata menghela nafas beratnya.

...

...

...

Naruto berangkat lebih awal daripada biasanya, setelah memarkirkan motor sportnya, Naruto kembali ke gerbang depan, ia berdiri santai sambil bersandar di balik dinding gerbang tak lupa memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Gayanya itu tanpa sadar sudah membuat setiap siswi berteriak girang histeris saat melihatnya, tak biasanya pangeran sekolah memajang dirinya sendiri didepan gedung sekolah mereka.

Tapi kali ini suasana hati Naruto sedang buruk, wajahnya terus muram ia pun tak membalas sedikitpun sapaan dari siswi yang begitu banyak menyapanya

Hanya satu tujuannya berdiri ditempat yang ia pijaki sekarang ini, ia hanya menunggu seseorang yang tak berhenti muncul difikirannya, Hyuuga Hinata, yah gadis itu sudah menginvasi seluruh isi otaknya, sampai membuatnya tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Hinata dari fikirannya.

Hinata terus berjalan sambil menunduk tak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah melewati Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dibelakangnya

Langkah mungil Hinata terhenti tatkala merasakan tangan hangat yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya, belum sempat Hinata menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, tubuhnya lebih dulu ditarik mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang memegangnya. Hinata mengetahui siapa orang yang telah lancang menarik-narik tangannya, hanya dengan melihat punggung tegap dihadapannya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa Naruto lah yang membawanya.

Naruto menarik paksa tangan Hinata, menariknya menuju halaman belakang sekolah, Naruto butuh kepastian dari sikap Hinata saat ini, setelah sampai di gedung belakang sekolah Hinata segera menghempaskan dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang belum melepaskan dirinya.

"Naruto senpai, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau menyeretku seenaknya saja" Hinata terus menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh emosi, sedangkan Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sendu

"katakan kepadaku Kenapa kau tak datang kebukit saat festival? Kenapa kau tak menjawab telfonku atau membalas pesanku?"

Hinata tertawa dalam hatinya, tentu ia datang,,, tapi setelah datang apa yang didapatnya? Apa mungkin Naruto sengaja mengajaknya bertemu untuk memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya?

Memikirkan itu entah mengapa membuat Hinata semakin marah dan sedih disaat yang sama, ia harus berusaha keras menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh dihadapan Naruto saat ini,

Hinta mengepalkan telapak tangannya berharap emosinya bisa tertahan, sesaat ia menunduk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang sudah ia fikirkan semalam, tak berapa lama Hinata segera menegakkan kepalanya, menatap mata safir Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan

"lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini senpai"

Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya, jujur ia merasa takut dengan kelanjutan dari ucapan Hinata "a-apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"ya, lebih baik kita melupakan soal taruhan itu, lagipula aku sudah merasa puas, dan senpai tak perlu lagi menuruti semua keinginanku"

"oi, apa maksudmu Hinata, aku harus menepati janjiku sampai waktu yang ditentukan, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja"

"tentu saja bisa senpai, sudahlah aku...aku..."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sejujurnya ia merasa ragu dan tak ingin mengatakan kelanjutan kalimatnya, tapi ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura. tentu Hinata tak mau membuat Sakura kecewa atau menjadi musuh dengannya hanya karna Naruto, lagipula Naruto bukan siapa-siapa baginya, yah bukan siapa-siapa hanya budak saja menurut perjanjian tidak lebih

"aku sudah lelah berurusan denganmu,,,jadi jangan mengangguku lagi senpai"

" apa..? bagaimana bisa... "

perkataan Hinata sukses menghujam ulu hati Naruto, sampai membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar membantah dan menolak permintaan Hinata

"Hubungan yang ada diantara kita terjalin hanya karna taruhan, sekarang aku sudah memutuskan pertaruhan itu, jadi jangan ...jangan menggangguku lagi senpai"

"Hinata?"

"ja-jangan menghubungiku lagi namikaze-senpai"

Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak percaya mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan

Naruto merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai bayangan Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi Hinata semakin menjauh dan akhirnya benar-benar tak terlihat lagi olehnya, Naruto merasa saat ini dirinya benar-benar kehilangan hal yang sangat berharga baginya. Seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwanya, tubuh Naruto benar-benar lemas tatapannya kosong seperti tak ada semangat lagi dalam hidupnya. Seakan oksigen didunia sudah sangat menipis Naruto merasa sesak didadanya, ia meremas dengan kuat seragam bagian depan miliknya, tempai dimana hatinya merasa sakit "sial, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari yang kuperkirakan"

"sial,,,kau salah Hinata hubungan kita lebih daripada yang kau katakan"

"SIAAAALLL..."

...

...

...

Setelah pertemuan itu baik Hinata maupun Naruto menjaga jarak satu sama lain, mereka seakan kembali kemasa lalu dimana mereka saling tidak mengenal, meski mereka saling menjauh, saling mengacuhkan dan berusaha melupakan, tapi tetap saja dalam hati mereka yang terdalam mereka merasa rindu satu sama lain.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto sebenarnya bukan tak ingin kembali lagi mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, tapi ia merasa takut terakhir kali Hinata benar-benar memintanya untuk menjauh, Naruto takut kalau ia mendekati Hinata lagi, itu malah akan membuat Hinata tidak bahagia.

...

...

...

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat langit kehilangan warna cerahnya, langit yang gelap tak seindah biasanya, langit begitu hampa tanpa bintang yang menemaninya, langit seakan mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ini, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya yang beberapa hari ini terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan seksama sambil memikirkan beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mampir difikirannya.

Setelah beberapa hari ini Hinata terus mencoba untuk melupakan Naruto, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil justru sebaliknya semakin hari perasaan rindunya semakin besar...

"hahh,,, kenapa cinta harus begitu menyakitkan seperti ini" gumamnya

"Hinata ayo turun kebawah, ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu" suara lembut sang ibu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya

"siapa kaa-san?"

Melihat tatapan polos sang anak, membuat Hikari tertawa kecil "hihi, seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

"a-apa maksud kaa-san?" Hinata cukup kaget mendengar penuturan sang Ibu rasa takut menghinggapi Hinata jika orangtuanya berbicara mengenai pendamping hidupnya

"heeh,,, tentu saja calon tunanganmu,,, ayo cepat segera turun kebawah" Hikari pun bergegas meninggalkan kamar putrinya itu

"tunangan?...tidak mungkin..."

Dua orang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang membelakanginya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya setelah menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, didepan dua orang lelaki yang membelakanginya terlihat sang ayah dan Ibu terus tersenyum menanggapi setiap ucapan tamu kehormatan mereka, bahkan Hinata bisa melihat Hanabi yang menggodanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"itu dia Hinata sudah datang" Hikari segera menarik Hinata untuk bergabung dengannya,

Hinata membulatkan mata bulannya ketika dengan jelas ia melihat siapa pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangannya, pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya,,,

"nah kenalkan ini anak kami Hinata" ucap Hiashi Hyuuga sambil tersenyum ramah memperkenalkan Hinata pada temannya

"dan nak dialah yang akan menjadi tunanganmu, calon pilihan ayah" Hiashi mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata,

Hinata bahkan lupa untuk berkedip ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan mengenai tunangannya

"apa kabar Hinata-chan?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ga-Gaara senpai?"

 _Kenapa harus Gaara-senpai?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang menghebohkan bagi hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Konoha International High School, pasalnya salah satu siswa populer yang dikenal jomblo dan paling anti membonceng seorang gadis kini malah berangkat sekolah dengan membawa seorang gadis dalam boncengannya

 _Ya ampun lihat itu_

 _Gaara senpai membonceng seseorang_

 _Apa? siapa?_

 _Itu kan si culun Hyuuga,_

 _Yang benar saja, apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?_

Yah seperti itulah respon para siswi fansgirl Gaara ketika melihatnya membonceng Hinata,

Gaara mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut "jangan mendengarkan mereka Hinata, aku merasa beruntung karna yang menjadi tunanganku adalah dirimu"

Rona tipis menghiasi pipi gembil Hinata, bagaimana pun perlakuan Gaara padanya membuatnya tersipu malu "u-uhm senpai"

"Gaara saja, jangan memanggil tunanganmu seperti itu"

"ha-hai Ga-gaara-san"

"jangan terlalu formal Hinata"

"Ga-gaara-kun?"

"yah itu terdengar ... lebih akrab"

Gaara pun segera menggenggam tangan Hinata menautkan jari-jari mereka bersama, senyum manis terus terpancar diwajah Gaara, tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini, sebentar lagi dirinya dan Hinata akan bertunangan lalu menikah, dan yang lebih penting Hinata tak menolaknya...

Kali ini kembali Naruto merasa sebagian hatinya yang sudah rusak, tercabik-cabik lagi, sungguh menyakitkan melihat Gaara bergandengan mesra dengan Hinata

' _Ada apa lagi ini dattebayo?'_

Saat jam istirahat Naruto menarik paksa Gaara menuju atap sekolah, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan meski mereka telah lama berteman entah mengapa suasana diantara mereka terasa begitu kaku

"Gaara katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Naruto memulai obrolan diantara mereka setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya diam saling memandang

Tentu Gaara mengerti maksud Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai Hinata dari sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata yang selama ini tak luput dari perhatiannya membuat Gaara menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto pun menyukai Hinata

"apapun yang aku katakan sekarang, tak akan bisa merubah segalanya yang sudah terjadi Naruto"

"apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Hinata sudah menjadi milikku, aku mencintainya, dan aku pun tahu perasaanmu pada Hinata"

"..."

Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya seakan tak percaya apa yang diucapkan Gaara, Naruto sangat berharap dia salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gaara atau pun Gaara yang salah bicara padanya

"aku tau kita ini teman, segalanya bisa kubagi denganmu tapi tidak dengan Hinata,..." Gaara mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong , Gaara membisikan kata-katanya ditelinga Naruto "Hinata akan segera bertunangan denganku,bahkan keluarga kami sudah sepakat akan menikahkan kami setelah lulus sekolah, jadi bisakah kau jangan lagi mengganggu kami kapten" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dan tak berdaya menerima kenyataan yang didengarnya akan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata

"seperti inikah akhirnya Hinata?"

...

...

...

Naruto terus memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana Hinata dan Gaara begitu dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua kini sedang berada diparkiran, Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat Gaara yang menarik tangan Hinata untuk memeluknya, Saat seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau yang sedang bersama Hinata dan dipeluk olehnya adalah dirinya?

Sepulang sekolah Gaara mengajak Hinata untuk berkencan, saat ini Hikari membantu Hinata untuk menata rambutnya agar terlihat manis, setengah rambut atas Hinata diikat dan diberi hiasan pita setengahnya dibiarkan tergerai, Hikari memilihkan dress selutut berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga disekeliling bagian bawah dresnya,

Hinata menatap pantulan diirinya didepan cermin, Hinata merasa dirinya begitu manis sore ini.

" _apa aku bisa menjalin hubungan ini dengan Gaara senpai, sedangkan saat ini fikiranku dipenuhi oleh Naruto senpai- oh ya ampun kau tidak boleh seperti ini Hinata, Gaara senpai terlalu baik untuk dikecewakan"_

Setelah selesai dengan monolognya sendiri Hinata punbergegas menemui Gaara yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu kediamannya

Gaara mengajak Hinata berkencan di world land yang memiliki berbagai macam wahana permainan.  
seakan takut berpisah Gaara menautkan jarinya dengan jari Hinata "jadi wahana apa yang mau kau coba dulu?" tanya Gaara dengan lembut..

Hinata menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum manis "hhmm,, bagaimana kalau roller coaster? Sepertinya itu asik"

"tentu saja, ayo"

Mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada sampai tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. tinggal wahana terakhir yang belum mereka coba, Hinata dan Gaara duduk berdampingan dibangku taman untuk beistirahat sejenak, Gaara sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata "ne Hinata, ada satu wahana lagi yang belum kita coba"

Hinata menoleh pada Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, seingatnya semua wahana sudah dicoba "apa itu Gaara-kun?"

"bianglala"

"bi-bianglala,?"

"ya, ayo kita naik bianglala"

"baiklah"

Gaara kembali menarik Hinata menuju wahana yang ditujunya bianglala. Bianglala yang mereka naiki berputar perlahan. Mereka hanya berdua dalam satu bilik bianglala

Saat bianglala mereka berada dipuncaknya. Mereka dapat melihat seluruh tempat disekitar worldland. Hinata menatap dengan takjub pemandangan dibawahnya, lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi taman bermain bersinar begitu indah berkerlap-kerlip bagai bintang dilangit, Hinata seperti menginjak bintang-bintang yang bersinar dibawah kakinya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat pemikiran konyolnya itu bahwa sekarang bintang sedang bersinar dibawah kakinya. Bintang-bintang itu membuatnya mengingat janji seseorang kepadanya...

 _~Apa kau tahu, aku bisa melihat bahkan bisa menginjak bintang dari bawah kakiku~_

 _~Apa? Hahaha mana mungkin bisa seperti itu senpai, bintang itu kan adanya dilangit, menggapainya saja mustahil apalagi menginjaknya Naruto senpai~_

 _~Tentu saja bisa, nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh aku akan mengajakmu ketempat dimana kita bisa melihat bintang dibawah kaki kita~_

 _~Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu senpai~_

 _~Kau harus percaya,,,, aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan bintang itu padamu~_

 _~janji?~_

 _~Tentu saja dattebayo~_

Kenapa disaat seperti ini kenangan itu harus datang, saat itu dirumah sakit Naruto senpai pernah berjanji kepadaku untuk menunjukkan bintang dibawah kakinya, jadi ini maksudmu Naruto senpai? Bintang itu adalah terangnya lampu-lampu di taman bermain ini? kau sudah berjanji bukan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Kenapa yang memperlihatkan bintang itu saat ini adalah Gaara senpai bukan dirimu...

Saat ini aku sedang bersama Gaara senpai tapi kenapa lagi-lagi selalu bayangan Naruto senpai yang muncul difikiranku? Kenapa semakin sesak saja rasanya, padahal saat ini ada Gaara senpai yang menemaniku, tapi kenapa rasanya sepi sekali, kenapa rasanya hanya aku sendiri disini...

...

...

Gaara tak lepas memandang wajah Hinata yang disinari terangnya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi taman bermain tempatnya bersama Hinata berkencan saat ini, bahkan Gaara merasa bahwa wajah Hinata jauh lebih indah dari pada kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi mereka saat ini. Ini adalah momen yang tepat bagi Gaara, ia ingin Hinata lebih dekat dengannya lebih dekat daripada saat ini,

Perlahan Gaara merapatkan dirinya dengan Hinata, Gaara mengulurkan kedua tanganya menangkup pipi Hinata dan menariknya untuk menghadapkan wajah Hinata padanya, Hinata tak melawan ketika Gaara mengelus dengan lembut pipinya bahkan Hinata menerima saja ketika ibu jari Gaara mengelus lembut bibirnya , Hinata menatap mata hazel Gaara yang terfokus padanya, dadanya berdegup kencang, degupan yang berbeda jika yang dihadapannya adalah Naruto, Hinata terlalu takut dengan keadaan selanjutnya dimana Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya,,,,

Semakin dekat... dan terus mendekat

Hinata tau Gaara menginginkan sesuatu darinya, sesuatu yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dan saat seperti ini seharusnya sang gadis yang menutup matanya menanti sang pujaan hati lebih mendekatkan lagi dirinya,

Keduanya semakin dekat...

~cup~

Gaara membuka matanya, ia yang seharusnya mencium bibir Hinata kini malah mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Menyadari kenyataan Hinata menolak ciumannya, Gaara melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Pandangan Gaara yang semula berbinar kini terlihat meredup "kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela, dirinya terlalu takut melihat kekecewaan diwajah Gaara "maaf, maafkan aku Gaara-kun"

"lihat aku Hinata" Gaara menekankan setiap perkataannya, membuat Hinata menuruti keinginannya untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada Gaara. "kenapa?" kembali Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya

"aku..." Hinata menunduk meremas roknya rasa takut menelusup kedalam jiwanya, ia takut jika nanti Gaara akan membencinya

"katakan padaku Hinata?"

"maaf...maaf... aku tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.. aku perlu waktu untuk menerimamu...dan kalau sekarang hubungan kita tetap dilanjutkan aku...aku takut jika nanti aku hanya akan menyakitimu..."

"aku bersedia Hinata,, aku bersedia,,jika kau hanya akan menyakiti hatiku, asal kau tetap bersamaku,,jangan pergi dariku"

"aku...tidak mungkin bisa...aku tidak bisa seperti itu..aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri... itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagimu...dan bagiku.."

"..."

Gaara tertegun, keegoisannya selama ini ternyata hanya membuat Hinata merasa sakit hati dan tidak bahagia, jika memang ia mencintai Hinata seharusnya dirinya membuat Hinata bahagia bukan sebaliknya

"maaf... maafkan aku senpai"

Dan mungkin selama ini Hinata telah memberikan cintanya untuk Naruto, Hinata lebih banyak bersama Naruto daripada dirinya, dan Naruto lebih banyak mengenal Hinata dari pada dirinya "semua ini karna Naruto kah?"

"..." Hinata membeku mendengar Gaara menyebutkan nama seseorang yang begitu dirindukan olehnya.

"jadi Naruto yah? ... aku ternyata tidak beruntung,"

Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, Gaara memeluk Hinata dengan erat seakan takut untuk kehilangannya, tapi Gaara sadar dari awal ia memulai hubungan dengan Hinata, dirinya tidak bisa menggantikan sosok Naruto dalam hati Hinata

"senpai?" Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara memeluknya begitu erat bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan debaran jantung Gaara yang begitu cepat

Gaara mengusap dengan lembut kepala Hinata dan menyisir helai demi helai rambut Hinata dengan jari-jarinya

"aku ... sangat mencintaimu...tapi aku tahu saat ini yang berada dalam hati dan fikiranmu bukanlah diriku, aku mencintaimu... tapi aku sadar dengan cintaku ini bukan berarti aku bisa memaksamu bersamaku yang hanya akan berakhir dengan menyakitimu"

"senpai?" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ketulusan cinta Gaara kepadanya

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Hinata dengan seksama meneliti setiap bagian yang ada diwajah Hinata. Gaara mengusap lembut sudut mata Hinata yang sedikit basah karna menahan air matanya "kalau kau memang tak ingin bersamaku, maka pergilah...aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita... aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia... jika seandainya kau bisa bersama Naruto aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya tapi jika seandainya kau bisa melupakan Naruto, maka kembalilah padaku aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Senyum Hinata mengembang "terima kasih Gaara-senpai, tapi apakah sekarang kita masih bisa berteman?" Gaara tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata "tentu saja"

...

...

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain,

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket merah yang dipakainya, ia menendang-nendang kerikil yang entah sejak kapan terus ia giring bersama langkah kakinya,

Naruto berfikir jalan-jalan mungkin bisa meringankan beban fikirannya, maka sepulang sekolah ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman kota tanpa pulang lebih dulu kerumahnya. Naruto hanya sendiri, ia tak meminta teman-temannya untuk menemani karna memang saat ini dirinya sedang ingin sendiri.

Yang Naruto lakukan ditaman kota hanya berjalan-jalan saja mengelilingi taman itu, ketika lelah ia memutuskan untuk tidur di atas dahan pohon, tidur diatas pohon ternyata nyaman juga sampai membuatnya tertidur lelap dan baru bangun saat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Naruto merasa dirinya hebat bisa tidur sepulas itu tanpa terjatuh dari atas pohon.

Saat Naruto bingung mau kemana lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja bayangan the Rokkie melintas difikirannya, ia masih ingat betul kemana jalan menuju markas the Rokkie dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bus untuk menuju markas the Rokkie

...

...

Naruto agak bingung juga dengan dirinya sendiri, punya urusan apa dirinya sampai harus mengunjungi sebuah gedung kecil yang menjadi markas the Rokkie. Sambil menghela nafas akhirnya ia hanya berdiri mematung dihadapan pintu masuk markas The Rokkie

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang didalam ruangan didepannya terdengar begitu berisik dan ramai

Trak ... brakk..

Pintu dihadapan Naruto terbuka dengan kasar, membuat Naruto kaget dan melotot ketika melihat Suigetsu dengan wajah ketakutan dan pucat pasi berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tepat kearahnya. Suigetsu yang hendak keluar tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan bukannya bebas keluar Suigetsu malah berakhir menubruk tubuh Naruto

"bruukkk"

"itaii" seru keduanya bersamaan

Akhirnya keduanya pun jatuh dengan Naruto yang terlentang menatap langit dan Suigetsu yang menindih tubuhnya. Suigetsu merasa ia menindih sesuatu yang keras tapi juga empuk ketika ia membuka mata entah mengapa ia serasa melihat hamparan laut biru dimana ada bayangannya sendiri di dalam laut biru itu

...

...

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum...

"UWAAAHHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH" teriak Suigetsu Hiteris sesaat setelah ia menyadari apa yang ia lihat bukanlah laut tapi sepasang mata biru safir yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan lebih tepatnya Naruto berada dibawah tubuhnya. Suigetsu langsung terbangun memisahkan diri dari Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saja, kenapa ia merasa seperti penjahat saat melihat Suigetsu yang melindungi dirinya seperti perempuan

"anooo... yang korban disinikan aku?

Suigetsu yang mendengar itu dari Naruto semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri "dasar bodoh, yang korban disini itu aku"

Naruto tak terima ia kan bukan penjahatnya "tapi aku yang tertindih oleh tubuhmu"

Suigetsu kini bertolak pinggang sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto "tapi kau sudah mencari kesempatan untuk menjebakku, agar kau bisa menyentuhku kan?"

"hah?" Naruto hanya bisa menganga tak percaya agak aneh dengan pemikiran Suigetsu terhadapnya

Sepertinya orang-orang didalam markas tak menyadari ada Naruto karna yang mereka incar hanya Suigetsu dan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar Nagato dan Yahiko menyiram orang didepan mereka lebih tepatnya sasaran mereka Suigetsu dengan cairan tepung, dicampur telur, dicampur kecap tiram dan dicampur air comberan... dan...

"brusssshhhhhhhhhh'

Suara air itu menjadi melodi indah bagi Nagato, Yahiko, Obito dan Tayuya mereka tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari yang tersiram cairan menjijikan dan bau itu bukan hanya Suigetsu tapi ada Naruto juga disitu. Suigetsu diam membeku dirinya terlalu syok karna kelengahannya ia jadi tersiram air menjijikan yang ia sangat hindari itu. Karna kalau sampai tersiram, baunya akan bertahan selama 2 hari... yang lain masih tertawa dan Suigetsu masih diam Sampai

"huattchi"

suara bersin Naruto menyadarkan semua anggota Rokkie disana bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu yang baru saja mereka siram... tawa mereka pun terhenti

"are?" ... seru mereka serempak

...

...

...

"hahahahaha maaf kan kami yah kami tidak sadar kau disana"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengat ocehan Nagato yang malah tertawa-tawa tanpa ada penyesalan sepertinya.

"yayaya kau sangat beruntung Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagian kami melalui cairan itu hahaha" ucapan Tayuya sama sekali tak membuat Naruto bahagia pastinya.

setelah ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang dipinjamkan Nagato meski itu baju yang belum dicuci 3 hari, tak terbayang bagaimana baunya, yah mau bagaimana lagi daripada ia harus memakai baju basah berbau busuk atau telanjang bulat? Itu lebih parah lagi

Dan disinilah Naruto bersama anggota Rokkie yang lain duduk berkumpul melingkar dengan meja ditengah-tengah mereka yang berisikan berbagai makanan dan kue untuk merayakan ulang tahun Suigetsu

Yah tapi hati Naruto sedikit menghangat berkumpul dengan The Rokkie yang terlihat tak memiliki beban hidup. Mereka tertawa bersama saling menjahili satu sama lain. Dan dirinya pun jadi ikut memakan kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan coklat.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Suigetsu "aku belum mengatakannya, selamat ulang tahun untukmu, semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu" Suigetsu terdiam sesaat lalu tiba-tiba saja pipinya merona dan ia segera menyambut uluran tangan Naruto "ya sama-sama"

Naruto merasa ada sinyal bahaya yang diarahkan padanya ketika melihat senyum sangat manis Suigetsu yang tertuju padanya

"ehem ayo kita mulai lagi pestanya"

Seruan Yahiko dan Obito entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasa lega karna tidak harus melihat senyuman Suigetsu lagi yang kini sudah sibuk menikmati kuenya

Setelah semua makanan hampir habis dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dan Naruto juga memilih menginap dari pada harus pulang dipagi buta

Tapi Naruto tak bisa tidur akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja sambil memandangi foto kebersamaan The Rokkie, matanya lebih fokus menatap gambar Menma kakaknya yang terlihat bahagia, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat kakaknya. dan ada satu figur lagi .. Hinata.. gadis itu saat SMP terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan

Nagato yang terbangun mendekati Naruto yang dilihatnya belum tidur "kukira kau tak akan kesini jika tak bersama Hinata" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum miris

"yah mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya aku tak bisa bersama lagi dengannya"

Nagato mengikuti arah pandang Naruto menuju figur dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain "Sebenarnya kami mengundang Hinata tapi dia bilang dia ada kencan"

Naruto yang mendengar itu jadi tentunduk lesu _'kencan ya? Kemana Gaara membawa Hinata kencan?'_ gumamnya sendiri dalam hati

"kupikir Hinata akan berkencan denganmu, tapi ternyata kau malah kesini sendirian"

"Hinata pasti berkencan dengan temanku Gaara"

Nagato menaikkan satu alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan Naruto "aneh, kupikir Hinata menyukaimu"

"kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"yah terlihat dari sikapnya terhadapmu, setiap dekat denganmu aku bisa melihat bagaimana Hinata salah tinggah dengan wajah yang memerah, yah itu seperti wanita yang sedang tersipu, dan kupikir kau juga menyukainya"

"aku memang menyukainya, aku menyayanginya dan aku mencintainya, tapi semuanya sudah berakhir, Hinata memutuskan hubungannya denganku, hubungan pertemanan kami lebih tepatnya, bahkan dia memintaku untuk tidak lagi menemuinya dan sekarang dia malah akan bertunangan dengan Gaara"

"patah hati memang hal menyakitkan"

"yah itu benar sekali"

Nagato menarik telapak tangan Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandulnya yang berbentuk 3 kristal berwarna biru "apa Ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan kalung indah ditanganya

"itu milik Menma,

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagato dan memperhatikannya dengan serius "yang ku tau Memna akan memberikan kalung itu pada orang yang disukainya, tapi dia malah pergi tanpa sempat memberikan kalung itu pada perempuan yang disukainya

"lalu kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini padaku? Dan lagi pula memangnya siapa perempuan yang disukai kakakku"

"karna kau adiknya dan..." Nagato menghentikan ucapannya sejenak lalu dia menunjuk salah satu wajah yang terdapat difigura foto yang mereka pandangi sedari tadi "dia perempuan yang Menma sukai" Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya ketika dengan jelas ia yakin bahwa wajah Hinatalah yang ditunjuk oleh Nagato

"Hi-Hinata? Kakakku menyukai Hinata?"

"ya Menma menyukai dan menyayangi Hinata, dan aku yakin dia ingin Hinata mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, karna dia sepertiku kami berharap agar orang yang akan bersama Hinata adalah orang yang tepat yang bisa diharapkan untuk melindunginya dan tentu saja orang yang paling Hinata sendiri inginkan untuk bersamanya ... aku tahu yang Hinata sukai adalah Dirimu, lagi pula Menma selalu mengatakan padaku 'Kalau kau memang laki-laki,maka jangan mudah menyerah'"

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Nagato apakah benar kakaknya juga berharap agar dirinya bisa melindungi Hinata? Apakah benar Hinata juga mencintainya dan berharap untuk bisa bersamanya?

Sebentar lagi pagi menjelang, Nagato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur..

...

 _Kalung apa itu? Hee aku tidak menyangka kau suka memakai perhiasan seperti perempuan_

 _Hei, aku ini laki-laki sejati Naruto, kalung ini bukan untukku sendiri tau_

 _Lalu untuk siapa? Untuk ibu?_

 _Ah bukan, ini untuk seorang gadis manis_

 _Gadis manis? Siapa? Pacarmu?_

 _Bukan, dia hanya gadis yang aku sukai, dia gadis yang manis dan cengeng tapi disaat-saat tertentu dia bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat kuat. Aku ingin memberikan kalung ini untuknya_

 _Oohhh, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau nyatakan perasaanmu itu_

 _Dasar bodo, mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya, menyatakan cinta tidak semudah memakan ramen Naruto,lagipula sampai kapanpun sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikannya_

 _Kena-_

 _Naruto jika nanti aku tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri, kau harus memberikan kalung ini pada gadis itu dan kau juga harus bisa melindungi gadis itu_

 _Kena-_

 _Karna kau adikku_

 _Dari tadi kau memotong ucapanku terus , dasar nii-san jelek_

 _..._

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia langsung meraba-raba lehernya mencari kalung kristal yang diberikan Nagato padanya,

Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingat tentang salah satu kenangannya bersama Menma ketika Menma masih dirawat dirumah sakit, Naruto melepaskan kalungnya dan memegang kalung itu sambil memperhatikan tiga kristal yang kini bercahaya terkena pantulan cahaya matahari yang masuk

"aku ingat nii-san, kau memintaku untuk memberikan kalung ini padanya, pada Hinata, Aku akan melindunginya,, dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengambil Hinata dari Gaara"

Sorot mata Naruto yang tadinya penuh keputusasaan kini berubah menjadi sorot penuh semangat dan keyakinan. Sepertinya Naruto telah kembali menjadi sang kapten penuh karisma

"tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan sesuatu" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang serius

...

...

Tbc...next...

Langsung baca capter selanjutnya karna update 2 chapter sekaligus

Arigatou minna-san yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini maaf yah wid-wid jadi hiatus lama

Minna-san Review yah perchapter kalau bisa hehe


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU PLAY ME, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU**

 **NARUHINA**

 **T-GENRE**

 **ROMANCE & FRIENDSHIP**

...

...

...

beruntung bagi Naruto hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ia tidak harus pergi kesekolah. setelah pulang kerumah pukul enam pagi Naruto disambut oleh omelan sang ibu karna tidak pulang kerumah semalam. Kurang lebih 20 menit waktu Naruto terbuang untuk mendengarkan ceramahan dan omelan dari Kushina. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega Setelah sang ayah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu darinya.

Buru-buru ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya tak lupa sarapan dulu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Minato dan Kushina terheran-heran melihat Naruto yang biasanya dihari minggu masih tidur sampai jam 10 siang kini pagi-pagi sekali sudah rapi.

"aku selesai, terimakasih makanannya" Minato dan Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah i-iya" jawab keduanya

Naruto melampirkan renselnya dibahu "kaa-chan tou-chan aku pergi dulu" setelah itu ia segera berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang merasa bingung akan sikap Naruto yang begitu tenang. Setelah beberapa langkah Naruto menjauh "kau mau kemana Naruto" Kushina sedikit berteriak memanggil anaknya saat ia dan suaminya masih duduk dimeja makan

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar teriakan kecil sang Ibu, Naruto menengok kebelakang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kedua orang tuanya yang memandang penuh tanda tanya

Naruto mengembangkan senyumam penuh semangat dan tiba-tiba saja ada angin masuk yang menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto, sambil menyisir dengan tangan rambutnya yang terbang mengikuti arah angin ia berkata "mengejar cintaku bu" dan Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Minato dan Kushina terdiam sesaat melihat anaknya yang kelihatan begitu...

"ke-kereennn" Kushina berteriak girang setelah tersadar dengan keterpesonaan pada anaknya sendiri. Minato pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kushina,

"dia anakku Minato" seru Kushina senang, membayangkan bahwa Naruto mirip dengan dirinya ketika akan menyatakan cinta pada Minato

"dia anakku Kushina" Minato mengangguk bangga akan kekerenannya yang menurun pada Naruto ketika dia akan menyatakan cinta eh lebih tepatnya menerima cinta dari Kushina

...

...

...

Tujuan Naruto kali ini adalah rumah megah milik keluarga Yamanaka , menggunakan kemampuannya membobol rumah layaknya maling, ia mengendap-endap menaiki balkon lantai dua dimana kamar Ino berada yang ia ketahui setelah pengintaiannya selama 30 menit. Setelah sampai didepan jendela kamar yang ia tuju segera saja ia mengetuk-ngetuk jendela didepannya

Sedangkan Ino yang bersantai-santai dalam kamarnya menatap heran jendela kamarnya yang berbunyi 'tuk tuk tuk' seingatnya kamarnya ini berada dilantai dua, dengan sedikit rasa takut ia membuka gorden kamarnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah Naruto didepannya yang langsung membuat Ino sangat kaget sampai hampir terjungkal kebelakang

Ino membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya "a-apa yang kau lakukan senpai?" cicit Ino yang agak sedikit takut dipandang dengan tajam oleh mata safir Naruto.

Naruto masih memandang Ino dengan serius "aku perlu bicara denganmu, mengenai Hinata"

Mendengar nama Hinata, Ino menghela nafas "hah,,,kenapa harus membobol jendela kamarku, kau kan bisa bertamu lewat pintu depan"

tiba-tiba wajah serius Naruto berubah seperti laki-laki bodoh yang tak tau arah "eh? Jadi ternyata bisa lewat pintu depan" mendengarnya Ino melongo tak percaya "ya tentu sajalah" dengan kesal ia pun menutup kembali jendelanya

"lalu apa gunanya aku mengintai rumah ini selama setengah jam?" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut

...

Naruto menekan bel rumah Ino, setelah pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah cantik dari wanita parubaya yang memiliki 80% kemiripan dengan Ino, menerka bahwa wanita cantik didepannya mungkin adalah Ibu Ino ia pun tersenyum dengan sopan membungkuk memberikan penghormatan padanya "selamat pagi nyonya, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, apa Ino ada dirumah? Saya ada perlu mengenai sebuah tugas dengannya"

Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu malah tertawa mendengar perkataan panjang Naruto membuat Naruto terheran-heran karnanya "ya Ino ada, silahkan masuk"

Setelah sampai didalam Ino mengajak Naruto untuk mengobrol diruang bersantai "jadi apa yang mau kau katakan senpai?"

Naruto memandang Ino dengan serius "katakan, bagaimana perasaan Hinata padaku!"

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya terheran dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dengan angkuhnya ia duduk melipat kaki dan juga melipat tangannya didepan dada "sebelum menjawab itu, katakan dulu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata!"

Naruto merasa heran melihat tingkah tak suka Ino pada dirinya tapi ia tak peduli yang jelas Informasi dari Ino berharga saat ini, dengan penuh kenyakin Naruto menjawab "aku .. menyukainya, menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan ingin bersamanya"

Ino tersentak kaget Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tapi kemudian ia menarik senyum miring meremehkan Naruto dihadapannya "heh, kau ingin bersamanya? Maksudmu kau ingin menduakan Sakura senpai dengan Hinata begitu?"

Naruto menatap heran atas pertanyaan Ino kepadanya "menduakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa kau pura-pura bodoh Naruto senpai, saat ini kan pacarmu itu Sakura senpai lalu kenapa kau malah ingin menjadikan Hinata kekasihmu juga?"

Naruto meninggikan suaranya tak terima atas pernyataan Ino "sejak kapan aku pacaran dengan Sakura? Aku ini Free kau tau aku tidak punya pacar, Sakura hanya sahabatku bukan pacarku, lagipula aku ini tipe pemuda setia dan mana tega pula aku menduakan Hinata"

Ino memandang Naruto dengan delikan tajam "kau serius senpai?"

"tentu saja dattebayo , siapa yang mengatakan kepadamu aku berpacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Hinata yang mengatakan kepadaku? Dia menceritakan kepadaku kalau Sakura mengatakan padanya bahwa kau ini dan Sakura senpai berpacaran. Lagi pula kalau memang Sakura bukan pacarmu kenapa kau berciuman dengannya dibukit dekat festival waktu itu"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya, rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya bagaimanapun itu hal yang cukup memalukan baginya "be-berciuman, aku tidak berciuman dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura yang tiba-tiba menciumku, ja-jangan katakan kalau saat itu Hinata juga melihanya"

Anggukan kepala Ino menjadi tanda bahwa memang Hinata benar melihatnya, hal itu membuat Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah pasti hal itu sudah sangat menyakiti perasaan Hinata

"saat itu Sakura-chan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya karna aku sudah mencintai Hinata, dan saat itu pun sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata" ucapnya dengan suara pelan

Ino mengangguk mengerti ia bisa menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi "jika yang kau katakan benar, berarti Sakura senpai sudah membohongi Hinata supaya kalian semakin menjauh dan tidak bisa bersama"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menyalurkan emosi kemarahan atas sikap Sakura pada Hinata "aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa berbuat begitu, padahal setauku Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat baik, tapi sekarang setelah itu semua bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Ino penuh harap

Ino menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman "kurasa sampai sekarang pun dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu, karna kau itu adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia sangat menyukaimu senpai, dan yang kutahu Gaara senpai itu dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya, tapi aku tau kalau yang ada dihatinya hanya dirimu"

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, perutnya bergejolak dengan dada yang berdebar-debar memikirkan bagaimana istimewa dirinya menjadi cinta pertama bagi Hinata meski keraguan masih menyergapi hatinya "a-apa itu benar Ino? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?"

"tentu saja, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak akan semudah itu menerimamu, karna sampai sekarang pun ia masih mengira kalau Sakura senpai adalah pacarmu"

Mendengar semua Informasi dari Ino membuat Naruto menjadi lebih semangat, "terimakasih Ino, aku sudah punya rencana untuk besok, aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku"

"baguslah, ganbatte Naruto-senpai"

...

...

...

Naruto berdiri sambil menengadah menatap sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa yang sangat ia kenali, banyak kenangan yang terjadi dirumah itu, pandangannya berubah sendu dengan rasa takut dan khawatir yang menyergap hatinya, lebih lagi rasa bersalah yang begitu besar Naruto rasakan saat ini, jika ia harus merebut kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Naruto harus menguatkan hatinya untuk kali ini saja ia ingin bersikap egois, untuk lebih mementingkan dirinya dan juga kebahagiaan Hinata.

Jika memang Hinata tidak bahagia bersama sahabatnya, maka ia harus harus melepaskan dengan paksa hubungan yang terjalin diantara Gaara dan Hinata.

Naruto disambut dengan baik begitu dirinya memasuki Rumah megah keluarga Sabaku. Rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Gaara dimana dia dan teman-temannya banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah ini.

Naruto berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya didalam sebuah Dojo tempat latihan beladiri keluarga Sabaku.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Gaara.

"sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung, ada apa? Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Gaara, ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam dengan semangat yang membara "bertarunglah denganku!"

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah sangat lama ia tak bertarung dengan Naruto "baiklah, apa kita akan bertaruh juga?"

"ya!" jawab Naruto penuh kenyakinan

'trakkkk'

'takk'

Bunyi pedang kayu yang beradu begitu nyaring didengar, peluh sudah membanjiri keduanya, Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama mengayunkan pedangnya mendorong lawannya berusaha mencari celah dimana mereka bisa merobek kulit lawannya.

Mereka bertarung pedang, meski pedang yang digunakan hanya pedang kayu karna jika pedang itu sungguhan pasti dojo ini sudah dipenuhi oleh genangan darah dari keduanya. Mereka bertarung dengan serius tak hanya menggunakan pedang sesekali mereka menggunakan tendangan kaki untuk saling menjatuhkan

Nafas keduanya terengah "hh kenapa kau begitu yakinh akan menang dariku Naruto hh?"

Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar deru nafas Gaara yang lebih terengah daripada dirinya "karna aku memang harus menang dattebayo!" Naruto pun menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengayunkan pedangnya mendorong dengan sekuat tenaganya agar Gaara kehilangan pedangnya

"trakkk" Gaara membulatkan matanya, melihat bagaimana pedang kayunya terbelah dua karna kekuatan pedang Naruto yang menekan pedangnya, dengan cepat Naruto menusukkan pedangnya pada dada Gaara, keduanya terdiam dengan nafas terengah-engah kalau saja itu pedang sungguhan mungkin saat ini Gaara sudah kehilangan nyawanya. "hehe aku menang" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya tapi kemudian matanya menghitam dan Naruto pun pingsan karna kelelahan.

"dasar bodoh" gumam Gaara sambil membopong tubuh Naruto menuju kamarnya agar mendapatkan perawatan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan yang ia tempati, Naruto mengenali ruangan ini, bahkan ia sering tidur dikamar ini bersama Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain

"kau sudah sadar?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada eksistensi Gaara yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke atas pangkuan Naruto "makanlah! Lalu minum obat pemulih tenaganya, memar ditubumu lebih banyak dari memar ditubuhku"

"arigatou" Naruto pun melahap sedikit demi sedikit bubur herbal khas keluarga Sabaku itu

Gaara ikut mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur bersama Naruto "jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyendok bubur dipangkuannya, pandangannya menyendu rasa bersalah tentu menyergap hatinya. Gaara yang melihat itu menghela nafas berat "hah,, katakan saja jangan mengasihani aku,,"

"lepaskan Hinata! Putuskan hubungan pertunangan kalian, Hinata... mungkin tidak bahagia denganmu"

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto sambil melihat langi-langit kamarnya yang berwarna jingga "ya, aku tahu, aku memang sudah memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kami, kalau memang Hinata bahagia bersamamu, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Gaara mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karna terharu mungkin "ku percayakan dia padamu, tapi kalau kau sampai membuatnya kecewa aku tak akan segan mengambilnya darimu"

Naruto mengusap sudut matanya yang berair, ia letakkan bubur yang dipangkunya ke atas nakas kecil disamping kasur yang ia dan Gaara tempati, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menerjang memeluk Gaara "Arigatou Gaara"

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH, MENYINGKIR DARIKU" Gaara pun menendang dengan keras tubuh Naruto sampai terjungkal jatuh dari kasur "Ittai" suara cempreng dari teriakan Naruto pun terdengar

...

...

...

...

Naruto sudah membuat rencananya, hari ini saat jam istirahat disekolah Naruto mendatangi kelas Hinata membuat semua orang dikelas itu mematung tak percaya akan kehadiran sang kapten basket bahkan Hinata pun begitu kaget dibuatnya

Kali ini Hinata tak akan bisa menghindarinya lagi, Naruto berdiri didepan kelas dengan percaya diri melipat tangannya didepan dada, hanya satu orang yang menjadi objek pandangnya, ia mengacungkan telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke arah Hinata duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi memandangnya. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan senyum miring meremehkan Hinata, membuat Hinata teringat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu

Semua penghuni kelas mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, dan mereka dipenuhi tanda tanya ketika melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal kalem kini menjadi sasaran dari Namikaze Naruto

Dengan suara lantang Naruto berkata "Hyuuga Hinata, aku menantangmu untuk bertanding basket satu lawan satu denganku"

Bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget dan melongo mendengarnya, semua penghuni kelas termasuk murid-murid yang mengintip diluar jendela kelas ikut kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang kapten basket menantang seorang perempuan yang mereka kenal culun dan lemah untuk bertanding satu-lawan satu dengannya, hal itu sama sekali tidak gentleman

Melihat semua tatapan tertuju padanya membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar bahkan kerigat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya, ditambah melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu tajam pedanya membuat kegugupannya bertambah "a-apa yang k-kau katakan senpai, a-a-aku ti-tidak mau"

Mendengar nada ketakukan Hinata, membuat Naruto menyeringai "kau tidak akan bisa menghindar Hyuuga, aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu kalau kau tidak datang kelapangan basket sepulang sekolah, aku menunggumu!" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan orang-orang didalam kelas yang kemudian berteriak-teriak histeris karnanya.

...

...

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi tapi hanya segelintir murid yang memilih pulang sebagian besarnya lagi memilih untuk pergi kelapangan basket menonton secara langsung pertandingan Naruto dan Hinata

Dan jadilah tribun penonton dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang begitu penasaran dengan pertandingan yang akan berlangsung,

Hinata berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan tubuh gemetar Hinata lebih memilih menundukkan wajahnya melihat sepatu pantofel baru pemberian ayahnya daripada harus melihat kerumunan orang yang kini Hinata yakin sedang menatapnya, Hinata masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya kemeja putih panjang dan rok dibawah lututnya, ia tak membawa baju olahraganya lagipula Hinata berharap agar Naruto menabrak tiang ataupun tembok dan melupakan tantangan itu. Tapi sepertinya harapan Hinata pupus, Naruto kini berada dihadapannya dengan kepala yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan senyum meremehkan itu masih setia merekah diwajahnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, setelah melihat Hinata tak memakai seragam olahraganya Naruto pun tidak jadi untuk mengenakan seragam basketnya.

Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Gaara sudah setia duduk manis dikursi penonton paling depan, untuk melihat bagimana teman bodoh mereka bekerja keras memperjuangkan cintanya.

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri saling berhadapan ditengah lapangan dengan Shikamaru yang akan memberikan aba-aba dimulainya pertandingan mereka , Naruto merasa kasihan dan tidak tega melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar, ingin sekali rasanya Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, membelai dengan halus punggunya sambil membisikkan 'tenanglah aku bersamamu Hinata' Rona merah menjalari wajah Naruto membayangkan adegan yang ada difikirannya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata gemetar bukan karna takut akan bertanding dengannya tapi karna banyak murid-murid lain yang melihatnya, membuat Hinata menjadi gugup dan takut. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Hinata lebih memperhatikan dirinya dan melupakan kegugupannya

"apa kau takut, dasar pendek" ucap Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang dengan ekspresi yang begitu meremehkan

Mendengar kata dirinya dikatai pendek membuat Hinata menatap mata safir Naruto dengan tajam "aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan"

Reaksi Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai senang, usahanya untuk memancing emosi Hinata rupanya berhasil "ya kau ini kan memang pendek, kalau sudah pendek ya pendek saja"

Semakin Naruto mengatainya membuat emosi Hinata naik "kau pengecut, meminta seorang perempuan untuk melawanmu" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal

Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Hinata yang membuatnya gemas "pengecut masih lebih baik daripada penakut, pendek, dan cengeng sepertimu"

"aku tidak pendek, tidak cengeng dan yang pasti aku tidak takut melawanmu" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya membuatnya melupakan kegugupan yang menghinggapinya tadi

"baiklah kalau kau merasa tidak takut, bertaruhlah denganku, yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan apapun dari yang menang, bagaimana?"

"ya,,, baiklah aku setuju, siapkan kantong kertas untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukanmu nanti senpai"

Naruto yang mendengar ejekan itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya "weeek" tanda mengejek pada Hinata _'persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku Hinata'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Ekspresi wajah Naruto Membuat Hinata membeku dengan rona tipis diwajahnya _'ka-kawaii'_ teriaknya dalam hati

Naruto sudah merasa lebih tenang melihat Hinata yang tidak gemetaran lagi, karna mulai sekarang Hinata hanya akan terfokus menyerangnya

Baiklah pertandingan akan dimulai, dalam pertandingan kali ini yang akan menang adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mencetak poin sebanyak dua kali.

Pertandingan pun dimulai,

Saat bola dilambungkan ke atas Naruto berhasil meraih bola, dengan cepat ia mendribble bola menuju ring, tapi Hinata tak tinggal diam dengan gesit ia mengejar Naruto menghalangi Naruto untuk mencetak point pertamanya, Naruto melakukan crosscover ia menderible bola dari tangan kanan ke kiri terkadang melalui celah kaki dan belakang kakinya, Naruto mencoba mengecoh Hinata. Hinata kesulitan mengambil bola karna gerakan Naruto begitu cepat . kali ini Naruto tak akan membiarkan Hinata dengan mudah mengambil bolanya lagi, cukup lama mereka saling memperebutkan bola Naruto berusaha menghalangi pergerakan Hinata dengan punggungnnya tak jarang wajah Hinata beberapa kali menubruk mencium punggungnya tapi hal itu malah membuat Naruto kegirangan dalam hati

Perebutan bola yang gesit itu membuat para penonton menahan nafas saking tegangnya,sebagian dari mereka dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan kelihaian Hinata untuk mengimbangi permainan Naruto. Berbeda dengan para siswi penggemar Naruto yang cemberut menahan amarahnya karna mereka fikir Hinata cari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuh pangeran mereka

Sedangkan Hinata ia meringis merasakan perih dihidung mancungnya beberapa kali bertubrukan dengan punggung Naruto. Merasa Hinata sedikit lengah dengan cepat Naruto mendrible bola melakukan lay-up dua langkah ia menuju ring dan ia melompat memasukkan bola dengan sempurna ke dalam ring

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia kehilangan point pertamanya dan kali ini harus Hinata yang mencetak point, Naruto tersenyum gembira penuh kemenangan. Naruto masih membawa bolanya Hinata kembali berhadapan dengannya, tapi Hinata tak akan lengah kali ini, dengan kegesitannya ia mengambil bola dari celah tangan Naruto membuat Naruto berdecih kesal sedangkan para penonton yang melihatnya menganga dengan tidak elit saking terkejutnya. Dengan cepat Hinata mendribble bola menuju ring, kini ganti Naruto yang dengan gesit menghadang Hinata,

Hinata menderible bola dari tangan kanan ke kiri terkadang melalui celah kaki dan belakang kakinya, berusaha melindungi bola dengan gerakan yang gesit, kini gantian Hinata yang berputar memunggungi Naruto untuk melindungi bolanya, Naruto malah dengan sengaja mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menciumi rambut belakang Hinata sambil menghirup aroma shampo yang begitu wangi membuat Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri karnanya,

Melihati itu membuat Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Ino sweetdrop bersama (-_-)! _'mereka itu sedang bertanding basket atau berpacaran?'_ fikir mereka.

' _Tapi bermain basket berdua dengan pacar seru juga'_ fikir Shikamaru dalam hatinya

Hinata sedikit mendorongkan punggungnya pada dada Naruto, saat tubuh Naruto sedikit terdorong dan melihat celah yang lebar segera saja ia pergi dari Naruto dan itu berhasil. Hinata melakukan lay-up dua langkah ia menuju ring dan ia melompat memasukkan bola dengan sempurna ke dalam ring

Naruto masih terbengong ditempatnya, tapi kemudian dia mengerling jahil "kenapa tadi tidak kupeluk sekalian saja dia" sedangkan Hinata masih asik meloncat kegirangan saat ia mencetak point pertamanya

Point penentuan pun harus mereka perebutkan, Hinata memegang kendali atas bolanya, Hinata harus berjuang lebih keras saat ini untuk bisa melewati Naruto, Hinata berusaha mencari celah, ia menggiring bola kekanan tapi Naruto menghalanginya, ia kekiri dan Naruto masih bisa menghalanginya, kalau ia menembak langsung point dari tempatnya berdiri Hinata takut ia tak akan berhasil dan nanti bolanya malah diambil Naruto

"Hi-Hinata hh" dengan nafas terengah-engah Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya "aku tidak akan terkecoh senpai hh "

Tatapan mata Naruto menyendu "maafkan aku hh" kali ini Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto, memandang heran gurat kesedihan yang terpancar diwajah Naruto "kenapa harus minta maaf senpai?"

"kau salah paham dibukit waktu itu, yang kutunggu hanya dirimu bukan orang lain, hh" ucap Naruto sambil tetap menghalangi jalan Hinata untuk mencetak pointnya. Hinata tiba-tiba saja teringat akan kejadian diatas bukit dimana ia melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Sakura dan ingatan itu membuatnya menjadi emosi "apa maksudmu berbicara begitu, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya-"

"percayalah!" dengan cepat Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata, ia tak mau sampai mendengar Hinata mengatakan apa yang dia lihat "aku dan Sakura tidak pacaran, Sakura sudah berbohong, lagi pula kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan Sakura ketika yang aku cintai adalah orang lain" sambungnya lagi

' _orang lain? Kemarin dia bersama Sakura senpai sekarang dia malah bilang oranglain yang dia cintai, menyebalkan sekali...'_ jerit Hinata dalam hatinya yang bertambah dongkol jika Naruto mengatakan perempuan lain yang dia sukai,

"si-siapapun itu a-aku tidak mau dengar, la-lagipula apa urusannya denganku? Kenapa senpai memberitahukan hal itu padaku " ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut dan kening yang mengkerut kalau saja dia tidak sedang bertanding, ingin sekali Hinata memukul wajah tampan Naruto yang seakan mempermainkannya

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya marah, malah membuat Naruto tersenyum menggoda kalau Hinata marah sudah pasti karna cemburu fikirnya "heeh? Kenapa kau begitu kesal"

Melihat tatapan menggoda dari Naruto membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah . tapi kemudian tatapan Naruto berubah ia menatap Hinata dengan lembut dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus, membuat Hinata serasa jatuh kedalam laut yang begitu cerah "Hinata kau harus tau, karna orang lain yang aku cintai itu ... hanya dirimu ...aku.. mencintaimu Hinata"

Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar kata-kata yang begitu diharapkannya dari Naruto, pernyataan itu seperti mimpi baginya jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai membuat perutnya bergejolak membuatnya ingin berteriak kegirangan saat ini juga bahkan kalau bisa Hinata ingin meloncat-loncat saking bahagianya. Hinata terlena dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari kalau bola basket yang digiringnya kini berada ditangan Naruto, sambil mendrobble bola Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, dengan masih memunggungi ring ia melemparkan bola kebelakang tubuhnya, dan bola pun masuk dengan tepat kedalam ring.

"aku menang" ucapnnya sambil menujukkan cengiran khasnya

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto telah berhasil mengecohnya dan mengambil bolanya, memikirkan bahwa perkataan Naruto tadi hanya trik agar bisa mengalahkannya, membuat Hinata tertunduk sedih dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang akan menangis membuat Naruto gelagapan, segera saja ia menghampiri Hinata, sambil berjalan mendekat ia melepaskan kalung yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Setelah ia mendekati Hinata hanya beberapa senti meter saja jaraknya dengan Hinata , Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Hinata menunduk sambil mengusap kasar matanya, "hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?" bukannya berhenti menangis, air mata Hinata malah semakin banyak berjatuhan melihatnya Naruto menghela nafas sepertinya Hinata salah paham dengan keseriusannya. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, "aku serius" Hinata pun menghentikan tangisnya,

Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya agar wajah yang selama ini dia rindukan bisa melihatnya

"sekarang aku menang, dan karna kau kalah kau harus menuruti permintaanku?"

"..."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, melingkari leher Hinata dengan tangannya sambil memasangkan kalung berbandul 3 kristal biru yang berkilauan , setelah pengait dipasang ia menarik kembali tangannya mereka saling bertatapan Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata penuh damba, Hinata termenung memperhatikan senyuman dan tatapan Naruto yang ditunjukkan hanya kepadanya

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya meraih pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah setelah ia menyentuhnya, Naruto mengusap dan mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang,

Begitu melenakan sentuhan Naruto bagi Hinata membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat dan lembut tangan Naruto dipipinya.

"Hinata" suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya seperti melodi indah mengalun-ngalun ditelinganya Hinata membuka kelopaknya menampakkan permata amestys yang berkilauan yang kemudian membulat sempurna ketika merasakan bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto

Naruto menciumnya,,, membuat Hinata makin memerah wajahnya

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, ciuman yang hanya menyatukan bibir mereka sesaat, sampai Naruto menarik wajahnya dan beralih menatap Hinata "jadilah kekasihku!"

Dan seketika ruangan indoor itu bergemuruh luar biasa kerasnya, para penonton yang kebanyakan para siswi yang mengidolakan Naruto berteriak histeris

 _Kyyaaaaa ti-tidak mungkin_

 _Kenapa Naruto senpai menyatakan cinta pada si Hyuuga_

 _Hiks oka-chaan otou-chhan Naruto senpai mencium si Hyuuga_

Siswi Yang lainnya menangis, beberapa pingsan, dan beberapa bersiul menggoda

Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar ungkapan Naruto, matanya terasa berembun terhalangi airmatanya yang mengalir, begitu bahagia sampai membuat jantungnya memompa begitu cepat, gemuruh diruangan itu membuat telinganya pengang belum lagi hatinya yang membuncah membuat matanya berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya..

Bruukk

"Hi-Hinataaaaaa"

Hinata pingsan menubruk Naruto, dengan wajah merah padam saking malunya.

...

...

...

Hari sudah semakin sore, langit telah kehilangan kebiruannya dan berubah menjadi jingga kemerah-merahan, angin berterbangan liar mengusik dan merayu kedua insan yang tengah berdua-duaan dibawah pohon Momiji yang berguguran.

Setelah Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya, Naruto membawa Hinata kesebuah bukit dimana pohon Momiji berguguran menghamparkan daun-daun kering kemerahan untuk menjadi alas mereka duduk bersama

Keduanya duduk saling merangkul menjadikan salah satu pohon Momiji sebagai sandarannya, mata bagai bulan Hinata tak lelah untuk terus terbuka mengamati setiap bagian dari wajah pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya, Hinata merasa dialah perempuan paling beruntung bisa dicintai oleh pemuda seperti Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, terlalu lelah sehabis bertanding basket membuatnya mengantuk. Meski matanya terpejam ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Hinata terus memandanginya. "apa kau tak bosan memperhatikan wajahku terus Hinata?"

Hinata salah tingkah tertangkap basah sedang memandangi sang pujaan hati. Pipinya makin merona dengan menunduk malu ia memainkan jari-jarinya "a-aku tidak akan pernah bosan" kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sampai menyipitkan matanya dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi dipipinya,

Kini berbalik Naruto yang salah tingkah melihat senyum Hinata yang begitu manis, pipinya serasa memanas menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana. ia menggusap tengkuknya berharap itu bisa mengurangi kegugupannya

Keduanya pun terdiam dengan pipinya yang memerah,

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, Naruto pun tersenyum menggodanya "hehehe sepertinya pacarku mirip buah tomat"

Mendengar itu Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal "huh, senpai sendiri seperti buah stroberi" ucapnya. Naruto kemudian tertawa usahanya untuk menggoda pacar barunya ternyata berhasil. Hinata pun jadi ikut tertawa dibuatnya

Naruto mengusap pipi gembil Hinata dengan lembut "panggil namaku Hinata!". Hinata menunduk malu mendengar permintaan pacarnya "N-n-n-n-naruto-san?"

"bukan-bukan seperti itu"

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun?"

Mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya seperti itu membuat Hatinya menghangat, segera saja ia menarik tubuh Hinata merengkuhnya berusaha membagi kehangatan dan menyampaikan bagaimana gemuruh jantungnya saat ini.

Hinata dapat mendengarnya, kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Naruto bisa membuatnya mendengar betapa cepat degupan jantung Naruto saat ini, suara degup itu membuat pipinya semakin merona dirinya tersipu bisa membuat Naruto berdebar-debar seperti ini

"Hinata, jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku!"

"uhm, aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi"

 **END**

 **..**

 **OR**

 **..**

 **TBC**

Yah tergantung kalau menurut teman-teman pas dan tidak menggantung...

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menunggu-nunggu fic ini..

Wid mohon maaf telah membuat teman-teman menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Maaf wid tidak sempat membalas review temen-temen semua, tapi wid sangat senang membacanya. Buat beberapa temen yang udah ngingetin wid buat update, makasih ya,, bikin wid semangat nerusinnya

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

a


End file.
